Recueil d'imagines ( Teen Wolf )
by Dissem
Summary: Donc, un petit recueil, avec un peu tout le monde, Male!reader, Fem!reader, faites votre choix ! Complete, car les OS ne se suivent pas, et rating M pour le moment.
1. Derek x Fem Reader

_**Petit blabla :**_ Hello ! Alors après tout pleins de recueils, voici celui sur les imagines de Teen Wolf. Pour ne pas changer, les dates de parutions seront totalement aléatoires, mais bon, chaque chapitre va être indépendant, et la longueur aussi sera aléatoire. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et j'ai trouvé l'image sur Tumblr. Enjoy !

* * *

Derek x Fem!reader

* * *

Derek Hale était un gros con. Sérieusement, à chaque fois que tu le voyais, tu avais envie de lui arracher l'air qu'il avait sur le visage et qui oscillait entre « Je suis tellement supérieur à vous » et « Le premier qui m'approche, je le mords ». Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était foutu comme un dieu grec que l'on devait prendre les gens de haut et parler par grognements, nom d'un chien !

Mais visiblement, Derek Hale fonctionnait comme ça, alors tu avait tout simplement décidé de l'ignorer – poliment, au moins -, et quand il venait au café, tu disais seulement les phrases de courtoisie habituelles et puis c'est tout.

Cela ne t'empêchait pas de le regarder du coin de l'œil et de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'une étudiante tentait de l'alpaguer. Le pire, c'était que le truc du chien grognon, ça marchait. Tu hésitais à trouver cela pathétique ou un peu amusant.

Enfin. Pour toi, Derek Hale restait Derek Hale, le mec qui paraissait toujours sur ses gardes et qui venait chaque mardi et chaque jeudi prendre un café. À un moment, les choses avaient changé. Il paraissait plus ouvert. Moins taciturne. Il disait merci et bonjour, et c'était un exploit. Puis il avait commencé à discuter maladroitement avec les gens du café, toi incluse, et il paraissait tellement maladroit dans sa veste en cuir et ses jeans élimés à tenter de nouer la conversation qu'à côté des adjectifs arrogant, grognon, sexy, désagréable, et hautain, tu avais ajouté les mots timide, mignon, et gauche.

Au final, le mardi, il venait avec un petit groupe d'ados au café, et tu avais compris qu'ils étaient la raison de ce changement. Il y en avait un qui parlait en permanence, un qui avait une bouille de chiot, une rousse qui s'amusait drôlement, une qui avait l'air de sortir avec le chiot, et parfois, il y en avait d'autres. Et Derek Hale, plus vieux qu'eux, semblait veiller avec le sourire aux lèvres, même s'il tentait parfois de le cacher.

Là, tu avais douté de l'adjectif con.

Puis à un moment, il était arrivé un samedi, alors que tu fermais le café, et il avait un air totalement affolé sur le visage. Air que tu n'avais jamais vu et qui n'avait pas manqué de grossir le mystère Hale, surtout que celui-ci portait un chiot dans ses bras. L'un comme l'autre étaient trempés, et là, tu eus un simple soupir, parce que cela aurait été criminel de les laisser dehors sous la pluie. Alors tu les avais fait entrés dans le café, et avais donné une serviette à Derek Hale pour qu'il se sèche.

Sauf qu'il avait séché le chien d'abord, puis lui. Lorsque tu lui avais proposé un café, il avait d'abord demandé de l'eau pour la bestiole dans ses bras, et ainsi de suite. Au final, tu avais appris qu'il avait trouvé le chiot dans un carton sur la route, et qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser là. Derek l'avait emmené à la clinique vétérinaire, mais le véto lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et une chose en entraînant une autre, il s'était retrouvé avec le chiot alors qu'il rentrait chez lui avec l'animal dont il était devenu le nouveau propriétaire.

Et Derek avait l'air tellement attendri et attentionné par l'animal que tu avais rayé l'adjectif con. À la place, tu avais juste mis idiot. Mais un idiot qui sonnait plus comme un compliment qu'autre chose, parce que tu avais fini par comprendre Derek Hale, et que finalement, tu ne le regrettais pas du tout.


	2. Scott x Fem reader

Scott x Fem!Reader / Commande sur Wattpad

* * *

Après être partie de chez votre père, avec Isaac, il y avait eut un moment de flottement. Vous ne saviez plus vraiment qui vous étiez, ce que vous faisiez, où vous alliez. C'était quelque chose d'assez étrange qui avait remué quelque chose dans ta poitrine, et cela n'était jamais parti.

Et même maintenant, alors que vous logiez chez Scott depuis un bon moment, à l'abri du besoin et à l'abri des coups, tu étais incapable de te dire que toute cette galère était finie. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi, et même en te raisonnant ou en discutant avec ton frère, cette peur qui était enfouie en toi ne partait pas.

Alors pour ne pas inquiéter Isaac avec tout ça, tu souriais et disais que tout était passé, et au bout de quelques semaines, tu réussissais même à t'en persuader. Ou en tout cas, tu réussissais à y croire lorsque tu étais en capacité de te le répéter.

Mais la nuit...

La nuit, c'était une autre histoire. Lorsque tu dormais, tu ne pouvais plus te mentir à toi-même, et tes peurs revenaient, toujours plus puissantes, te réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit avec un cri bloqué dans ta gorge. La première fois que cela était arrivé, tu ne t'étais même pas rendue compte que tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. C'était Isaac qui t'avait réveillé, un air inquiet sur son visage, et en te redressant, tu avais pu voir que Scott te regardait également, soucieux.

Et ce fut assez gênant, en fait, parce que premièrement, tu avais réveillé tout le monde sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, et deuxièmement, maintenant, ils s'inquiétaient tous les deux pour toi alors que c'était la dernière chose que tu voulais – ils avaient assez de problèmes en ce moment pour devoir en plus se préoccuper de tes cauchemars.

Alors en te forçant, tu avais finalement réussi à te réveiller à chaque fois avant de ne plus pouvoir sortir de tes cauchemars, et également, avant d'alerter ton frère et Scott.

Ou du moins, tu réussis cela pendant deux ou trois semaines. Tu tremblais toujours autant la nuit, tu étais toujours en sueur à chaque réveil, mais personne ne le voyait, et cela t'arrangeais bien. Mais il fallut d'une nuit pour que tout cela se brise.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque tu allas te coucher, tu dis seulement bonne nuit à Scott. Tu avais passé une soirée tranquille devant un film parce qu'Isaac était sorti avec Allison et Melissa était de service de nuit. Tu avais enfilé un short, un débardeur, t'étais glissée sous tes draps et avais fermé les yeux, souhaitant t'endormir le plus vite possible. La nuit était quelque part devenue ta hantise, et la seule chose que tu désirais, c'était être déjà le lendemain matin pour souffler.

Mais cette nuit-là, les cauchemars furent plus violents qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés, et tu ne parvins pas à t'en défaire. Tu avais l'impression d'être comme coincée dans une marée noire, incapable de t'en sortir seule, et tu allais étouffer si personne ne t'aidait. Simplement, tu étais seule, et il n'y avait pas la moindre forme humaine près de toi pour te sortir de là, simplement tes démons qui ricanaient en te voyant te débattre inutilement. Ils répétaient ton nom en permanence, se moquant de toi, de tes forces qui s'épuisaient, de la peur qui t'envahissait et de la -

\- Skylar ! Skylar, réveille-toi !

Et de rien du tout. Tu te redressas en sursaut, le cœur battant, tentant de reprendre ta respiration comme tu le pouvais. Après un instant, tu te rendis compte que Scott était près de toi, assis sur le rebord de ton lit, et tu sentis la honte te faire rougir brutalement.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement, l'inquiétude clairement visible dans ses yeux, et tu ne pus que hocher maladroitement la tête en essayant de réprimer les frissons qui te traversaient à cause de ton précédent cauchemar.

\- Je... Oui, je vais bien, c'était juste un ...

Ta voix se coupa alors tu t'étranglais presque toute seule, incapable de mettre clairement des mots sur les hantises qui parcouraient tes nuits.

\- Encore un de tes cauchemars ? T'aida Scott, et tu finis par acquiescer de la tête en détourant le regard.

\- Ouais...

\- Ils sont revenus ? S'inquiéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En fait, ils ne sont jamais partis.

Tu avais avoué cela d'une petite voix, et au bruit étranglé que fit Scott, tu te demandas si finalement, tu n'aurais pas dû te taire. Ou du moins, tu pensas cela avant d'avoir un hoquet de stupeur en sentant son corps chaud se glisser sous les couvertures, se collant contre ton dos alors que ton tee-shirt était humide de sueur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je veille sur toi, répliqua simplement Scott, avant de bouger un peu, puis de s'immobiliser. Maintenant, essaye de te rendormir, okay ?

\- Je – mais -

\- Skylar...

\- Okay, finis-tu par grogner de mauvaise grâce, bougeant à ton tour pour que le bras de Scott cesse de te rentrer dans les côtes.

Et c'était franchement bizarre parce que la seule personne avec laquelle tu avais dormi était ton frère et vous aviez dix ans au maximum, mais en même temps, tu pouvais sentir l'odeur fraîche de Scott arriver jusqu'à tes narines alors que toi, tu puais la sueur. Finalement, tu décidas que c'était plutôt agréable.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, tu ne fis pas de cauchemars, et le lendemain, tu te réveillas, assez groggy, te demandant pourquoi tu te sentais aussi bien.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je veillerais sur toi, murmura Scott à ton oreille, et tu eus un léger rire, parce que quelque part, il avait raison.


	3. Theo x Fem Reader

Théo x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad

* * *

Si l'on demandait aux gens du lycée Beacon Hills leur avis sur Theo, on pouvait les ranger en approximativement trois catégories. Il y avait ceux qui le détestaient, ceux qui s'en foutaient un peu, et ceux qui le trouvaient adorable.

Mais à vrai dire, toi, tu t'en moquais assez de tout ça, parce que Theo, c'était surtout ton petit-ami, et le reste te passait au-dessus de la tête – et ça passait également au-dessus de la sienne. Bien sûr, tu savais pour les loup-garous, les chimères, tout ça. Tu étais au courant que Theo n'était pas blanc, tu étais au courant que les autres non plus, tout simplement, tu étais au courant. Certes, pas de tous les détails, mais l'important était que ton petit ami aille bien et qu'il ne soit pas en danger de mort.

Ce qui pouvait être compliqué, mais étrangement, pendant les vacances, il ne se passait pas grand-chose, alors lui comme toi, vous en profitiez à fond. Depuis la fin des cours, vous passiez presque tout votre temps ensemble, ce qui faisait rouler les yeux de tes parents et inquiéter la bande de Scott McCall, qui semblait étrangement persuadée que Theo cachait quelque chose.

Ouais, la seule chose qu'il cachait, sous ses airs bravaches et ses répliques qui te donnait parfois envie de l'étriper, c'était à quel point il était romantique. Mais réellement ! Au tout début de votre relation, tu avais cru que c'était simplement la nouveauté de la chose qui le rendait comme ça, le fait que vous étiez tous les deux un peu hésitants, tout ça, mais...

Après des mois, tu avais bien compris que Theo ne faisait pas ça simplement pour t'assurer que non, il n'allait pas te jeter comme ça après votre première nuit ensemble, mais que oui, il faisait cela pare qu'il aimait ça. Et ça te faisais fondre toujours un peu plus.

En faisant un petit bruit attendri, tu t'appuyas un peu plus contre le torse de ton petit-ami, et presque tout de suite, il vint passer ses doigts dans tes cheveux, jouant avec, et tu aurais presque pu ronronner de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, il était venu te chercher aux environ de onze heures en voiture et t'avais embarquée, refusant de répondre à tes questions. Et pourtant, tu en avais posé ! Mais non, tout au long de la route, il t'avait répété avec son adorable sourire en coin qu'une surprise était une surprise.

Mais bon sang, quelle surprise. Après une heure de trajet durant laquelle tu avais pu choisir la musique – miracle !-, Theo s'était finalement garé dans un endroit perdu au fin fond de la campagne, mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas répondu à tes questions. Alors que tu sortais de la voiture en respirant l'air frai, il était allé chercher deux énormes sacs dans le coffre, un sur l'épaule et un autre dans sa main gauche.

Face à ton regard interrogateur, il avait eut un petit rire, ce genre de rire qui faisait voler des papillons dans ton estomac.

\- Boude pas, bébé. Dans cinq minutes, tu vas comprendre !

Tu avais fait une petite moue, mais ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les tiennes alors qu'il entrelaçait vos doigts de sa main libre, alors tu n'avais pu que sourire en le suivant, le bombardant quand même de questions.

Et finalement, vous vous étiez arrêtés dans un pré – ou plus exactement, à l'endroit où quatre prés faisaient un coin, et là, tu n'avais pu qu'admirer la vue, parce que c'était juste magnifique, ces étendues vertes et jaunes qui remplissaient l'horizon. Ce ne fut cependant qu'au moment où Theo avait commencé à déballer ses affaires que tu avais compris que ceci était un pique-nique – et cela expliquait donc l'odeur succulente que tu sentais dans la voiture.

Oui, Theo était définitivement totalement romantique, et maintenant, le ventre plein, vous étiez tous les deux étalés sur la nappe, à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre dans le calme. Theo chantonnait doucement à ton oreille, et si le temps s'était arrêté autour de vous, tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas remarqué, parce que tu étais juste... Si bien.

À un moment, tu décidas de te retourner, te mettant face à ton petit-ami, et le sourire tendre qu'il affichait fit sursauter ton cœur. Sans ton avis, tes mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes se poser dans la nuque de Theo pendant que tu te penchais légèrement en avant, venant l'embrasser lentement.

Theo eut un faible gémissement, sa main qui n'était pas dans tes cheveux venant agripper fermement ta taille, te collant contre lui, et un frisson te traversa parce que le geste était si tendre que tu en fondais.

Vos lèvres se détachèrent doucement alors que les doigts de Theo faisaient des merveilles dans tes cheveux.

\- Tu es au courant que tu es incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Souris-tu, posant ton front contre le sien en plongeant dans ses yeux verts.

\- Il me semble que tu me l'as déjà dit, Louanne, rit-il doucement, avant de venir picorer tes lèvres. Ça doit être parce que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il tranquillement, et vu comment vos corps était collés, il ne pouvait que sentir ton cœur accélérer – enfin, de toute façon, il l'entendait.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmuras-tu, te perdant totalement dans l'amour qu'il te donnait.

Oui. Les gens pouvaient avoir des avis qui divergeaient sur Theo, mais toi, tu l'aimais plus que tout au monde.


	4. Ian Bohen x Fem Reader

_Ian Bohen x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

Oh, bon sang, tu n'étais pas prête à faire cela. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que Crystal soit malade aujourd'hui ? C'était tellement naze. Tu avais réellement autre chose à faire que d'aller interviewer ce... Ian Bohen, mais non, c'était doit qui devait y aller à sa place.

Foutue meilleure amie. Et pourtant, en la voyant comme ça, dans le canapé, emmitouflée dans des couvertures, tu ne pus qu'être désolée pour elle – c'était qu'elle la vouait, son interview.

\- Tu as toutes mes questions ? Demanda Crystal, et tu hochas la tête.

\- Oui. J'ai tout, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Avec un sourire, tu allas déposer un léger baiser sur le front de ta meilleure amie. Tu te demandais si quand même, ce n'était pas toi que tu tentais de rassurer en disant ça...

Mais Seattle t'attendais, et tu partis vivement, roulant sur les 265 kilomètres qui te séparaient de la ville.

Et wow, quelle ville. Quel immeuble. Quelles secrétaires. Une femme blonde t'invita à ouvrir la porte de bois, lourde, et tu le fis après un instant d'hésitation... Tout simplement pour t'effondrer à quatre pattes dans le bureau de Monsieur Bohen. Bon sang.

Puis un homme, qui était dans le bureau – Ian Bohen, te souffla la partie de ton cerveau qui n'était pas mortifiée – s'approcha vivement de toi, et tu ne pus t'empêcher de voir à quel point il semblait jeune, et fort, dans son costume gris anthracite.

\- Mademoiselle Reed, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, te tendant la main pour t'aider pour te redresser – et wow, encore ! Sa main était incroyablement chaude, et pendant un instant, tu restas muette en te remettant debout. Ian Bohen, se présenta-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Holland Roden, réussis-tu à répondre, la voix un peu cassée, avant de t'expliquer en voyant son air un petit peu perplexe. Mademoiselle Reed a la grippe, alors elle m'a demandée de la remplacer.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et tu déglutis difficilement.

\- Je vois. Vous étudiez le journalisme comme elle ?

\- Non. La littérature anglaise, corrigeas-tu, avant de secouer vaguement la tête. Crys est ma colocataire.

Le scénariste resta silencieux une seconde, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

\- Bien. Je n'ai que dix minutes, donc, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Tu réussis à marmonner un merci, t'asseyant dans le gigantesque fauteuil blanc, et après un moment embarrassant où l'homme dû se relever de son fauteuil pour te donner un crayon de bois, te faisant rougir de honte, tu finis par te racler la gorge, et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

Il fallait dire que les questions qu'avait préparées Crystal te paraissaient claires, et peu à peu, tu réussis à plonger dans la discussion, même si de nombreuses fois, tu te sentis particulièrement stupide en ne pouvant pas te retenir de lancer quelques remarques – surtout celles sur le contrôle – et le " _êtes-vous gay ?_ ". Bon sang, tu aurais voulu t'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

\- Monsieur Bohen, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais votre prochain rendez-vous est dans la selle de conférence, vous interrompit la femme blonde qui t'avais fait rentré dans la pièce.

\- Annulez mon prochain rendez-vous, nous n'avons pas terminé.

La secrétaire sembla un instant choquée – comme toi, en fait, avant de marmonner un très bien, monsieur, et de sortir de la pièce.

\- Je – hum – je peux m'en aller, bégayas-tu, t'apprêtant à éteindre le dictaphone, mais Monsieur Bohen te coupa dans ton marmonnement.

\- Je voudrais que vous me parliez de vous.

\- Je – il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, dis-tu en secouant la tête.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du scénariste, et tu eus l'impression d'être étrangement déconcentrée.

\- Vous aviez dit étudiez en Littérature anglaise. Dites-moi, qui vous fit tomber amoureuse de la littérature ? Charlotte Brontë ? Jane Austen ? Thomas Hardy ?

Pendant un instant, tu fus stupéfaite, avant de te lécher nerveusement les lèvres. Cet homme te faisait réellement avoir des réactions étranges, et tu réussis seulement à prononcer le nom de Hardy. Mais Ian Bohen continua de te fixer, et le sourire sur ses lèvres se fit légèrement plus présent.

\- J'aurais pensé à Jane Austen.

Mince, même sa voix te faisait quelque chose d'étrange dans la colonne vertébrale, et tu eus un léger sourire que tu ne pus réfréner.

\- Quels sont vos projets après la fin de vos études ?

\- Je – Pou l'instant, j'essaye juste de passer ma licence, dis-tu en baissant brièvement la tête, définitivement déconcertée par l'attention qu'il avait pour toi.

\- Et après ?

\- Et après... Je planifiais de m'installer ici, à Seattle, avec Crys.

Et surtout, tu étais censé réviser pour tes examens, par être assise ici, en face de cet homme déroutant.

\- Il y a cette série, dit-il tranquillement, Teen Wolf, que je suis en train de planifier. Je pense qu'un des rôles vous irait parfaitement.

Tu souris, mal à l'aise, croyant qu'il plaisantait, mais son regard profond ne te quittai pas, et tu détournas le regard.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela m'irait.

Tu eus un léger rire nerveux, incapable de t'empêcher de le regarder à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétisant dans son visage... Peut-être étaient-ce ses yeux ? Seulement, il paraissait intrigué, et tu ne pus que secouer encore une fois la tête.

\- Regardez-moi.

\- Je le fais.

Ton sourire se fana sous son regard intense, sérieux, et incroyablement bleu. Bon sang, encore cette sensation. Tu baissas le regard, et ton ventre se noua étrangement. Okay, tu étais en train de devenir vraiment bizarre, là.

\- J'espère que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, dit tranquillement Monsieur Bohen en te raccompagnant devant l'ascenseur quelques minutes plus tard, et tu eus un sourire légèrement maladroit.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez répondu qu'à quatre questions.

Pendant un instant, l'homme parut décontenancé – et tu te sentis toute petite et toute maladroite, avant qu'un léger sourire n'éclaire ses traits lorsque le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre.

\- Vous savez quoi, Holland ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, à voix basse, et tu redressas la tête après être rentrée dans l'ascenseur, totalement déstabilisée.

\- Non ?

\- J'ai un shooting photo, au Vail Studio Phtography, dans deux jours, à dix-huit heures trente. Veuillez m'y retrouver.

Ta bouche s'entrouvrit d'étonnement alors que tu regardais cet homme magnifique, et tu ne pus répondre avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Bon sang.

C'était quoi, cette sensation ?

* * *

En tout cas, deux jours et quelques heures plus tard, tu étais là, devant le studio de photo, à passer nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre en triturant tes cheveux roux.

Pourquoi étais-tu venue, déjà ? Ah oui. Parce que Ian Bohen t'avait demandé – enfin, au ton qu'il avait employé, tu t'étais sentie obligée de lui obéir, et parce que lorsque tu en avais parlé à Crystal, qui était toujours malade, elle avait tout de même trouvé la force de te pousser à coup de pied de votre appartement.

Et maintenant, tu étais là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Merde, quoi.

\- Mademoiselle Roden ?

Tu sursautas brusquement en te retournant, voyant un gigantesque homme en costard, qui te semblait être... Un garde du corps, si on en croyait sa stature.

\- Ou-oui, c'est moi.

\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Okay, tu étais définitivement passée dans un univers alternatif, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pas du tout du tout possible. Qui avait des gardes du corps pour escorter ses invités, franchement ? Ah, oui. Ian Bohen. Mince.

\- Monsieur est dans sa loge, dit soudainement le gigantesque garde du corps, t'ouvrant une porte.

Pendant un instant, tu hésitas à rentrer, pas réellement sûre d'y être autorisée, mais... L'homme semblait attendre que tu te bouges, alors tu rentras dans la loge, te sentant étrangement déplacée dans cet endroit. Comme dans le bureau de Monsieur Bohen, tout était propre, net, rangé, en fait, tout le contraire de toi, tes cheveux en pagaille, et tes vêtements que tu adorais dépareiller.

En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu devais faire, maintenant ? Avec hésitation, tu t'approchas d'un fauteuil et t'y assis, tentant de calmer ton cœur qui battait à la chamade. Et si tu y réussis au bout de quelques secondes de profondes respiration, les yeux fermés... Et bien, ta réussite s'envola en fumée dès que tu ouvris les yeux.

Une des portes à l'intérieur de la loge venait de s'ouvrir – mais ce n'était pas celle par où tu étais rentrée, et – et merde, putain, Ian Bohen venait d'apparaître, une serviette à la main, et il était nu.

Mais nu... Du genre, complètement nu.

Et bon sang, il était encore plus beau comme ça, et tu te sentis brutalement rougir, surtout en voyant qu'il te regardait avec étonnement.

\- Pardon – je – je suis désolé ! T'exclamas-tu en baissant vivement la tête pour détourner le regard alors que la honte te brûlait les joues et le haut de ta poitrine.

En plus, pour une rien arranger, il y avait cette sensation étrange qui te mangeait l'intérieur du ventre, et c'était incroyablement perturbant. Tu avais l'impression de mourir de combustion, et comble de la honte, tu entendis clairement le soupir à la fois amusé et étonné que relâcha le scénariste.

\- Et bien, Mademoiselle Roden, il semblerait que vous ayez le chic pour vous mettre dans des situations compromettantes, rit légèrement Ian Boden.

Pendant quelques secondes, la surprise surpassa la honte, te faisant relever la tête. L'homme était tranquillement en train d'enfiler un boxer ainsi qu'un pantalon, semblant tout à fait à l'aise, et son regard se fixa sur toi lorsque cela fut fait.

\- Pa-pardon ? Réussis-tu tout de même à bégayer, fronçant les sourcils, avant de t'enfoncer dans le fauteuil lorsqu'un sourire plus large éclaira son visage.

Soudainement, il te parut beaucoup plus accessible, comme s'il venait de descendre de sa tour d'ivoire, et la sensation dans ton ventre se décupla.

\- La première fois que je vous vois, vous êtes à genoux, dans mon bureau. Là, vous me surprenez nu à la sortie de la douche. Tentez-vous de me faire passer _un message,_ Holland ?

Combustion de honte, le retour. Ton visage devait actuellement être aussi rouge que tes cheveux et tu secouas vivement la tête en comprenant ce que le scénariste voulait dire par là.

\- Non ! C'est simplement -

Tes mots s'étranglèrent dans ta bouche lorsque Ian – tu pouvais l'appeler Ian, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il t'appelait bien Holland – s'approcha de toi, lentement, mais en même temps... Il paraissait incroyablement sûr de lui, et tu te retrouvas happé par son regard.

Lorsque tu l'avais interviewé, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, mais là... Cela n'avait plus rien à voir. Tu avais l'impression que tout ton corps s'embrasait à la présence de l'homme, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un pas du fauteuil où tu étais assise, tu te rendis brusquement compte que tu avais arrêté de respirer.

Seulement, le scénariste se pencha en avant, posant ses bras nus et musclés sur les accoudoirs, et ton problème de respiration ne se régla pas du tout, mais pas du tout du tout.

\- Simplement quoi, Holland ? Demanda-t-il, et tu eus l'impression que ton prénom roula sur sa langue, te faisant frissonner de la tête au pied.

Tu ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais t'en trouvas soudainement incapable, totalement obnubilée par le torse qui se trouvait sous tes yeux – et par la gorge – et par le visage – et merde, pourquoi était-il magnifique ?

\- Des accidents ? Finis-tu par réussir à souffler, et ta voix fut étonnamment plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- Des accidents ?

Sa voix avait été légèrement moqueuse, et une étincelle brûla dans ses yeux bleus, te rendant incapable de déglutir.

\- Et bien, ces accidents, reprit-il de sa voix grave, commencent réellement à me faire perdre de mon contrôle, Holland.

Une de ses mains se souleva de l'accoudoir, venant caresser sa joue brûlante, et une partie de ton cerveau dont tu n'avais pas connaissance te poussa à t'appuyer sur ses doigts. Ian poussa un grondement, avant que ses doigts glissent sur tes lèvres, pour s'éloigner soudainement.

Tu eus un gémissement frustré que tu n'avais jamais eu avant, et tu te couvris rapidement la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Non d'un chien, c'était quoi, ça, encore ? Tu relevas des yeux stupéfaits sur le scénariste, qui te regardait de ses foutus yeux bleus qui semblaient sonder ton âme. Il cligna des paupières quelques instants, semblant lire en toi, puis un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres – mais ce n'était pas le sourire prédateur que tu avais eu l'occasion de voir, mais un sourire affectueux, presque attendri.

\- Holland... Murmura-t-il, comme s'il goûtait ton prénom, j'apprécierais réellement de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.

\- Hein ? Balbutias-tu, ton cœur battant à toute allure dans ta poitrine. Mais – je – enfin -

\- Appréciez-vous la nourriture japonaise ? Il y a un très bon restaurant, deux rues plus loin.

Et bon sang, ta tête te criais que non, ce n'était définitivement pas conseillé d'accepter, pour tout plein de raisons, mais tu te retrouvas à hocher la tête, et un sourire sincère prit place sur les lèvres de Ian, remontant jusqu'à ses yeux.

Merde merde merde... Il était magnifique, comme ça. Et lorsqu'il se pencha pour effleurer simplement tes lèvres des siennes, ton souffle se coupa.

Après ça, tu ne le retrouvas plus jamais correctement, parce que Ian Bohen venait d'entrer dans ta vie comme un boulet de canon, et que cet homme te faisait en permanence perdre tes moyens, et ceci, tu ne t'y habituas jamais.


	5. Ian Bohen x Fem Reader (2)

_Ian Bohen x Fem!Reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

Tu poussas un léger soupir, te laissant emmener par Ian, qui menait la danse d'une main d'expert. C'était incompréhensible. Une partie de toi voulait être en colère, ou déçue, ou avoir peur, mais lorsque ton amant te tenait comme ça, tout contre lui, tu étais incapable de faire autre chose que te détendre.

Tu relevas brièvement la tête, plongeant ton regard dans ses yeux bleus qui te fixaient, semblant ressortir encore plus intensément sous son loup. Bon sang. Un frisson te parcourut et tu te laissas porter une nouvelle fois par les mouvements du scénariste.

Toutes tes pensées s'étaient évaporées, il ne restait plus que lui et toi, dansant au son de la musique. C'était comme si toutes les autres personnes autour de vous avaient disparu, et pour toi, il ne restait que Ian, seulement Ian, avec une de ses mains dans la tienne et l'autre dans le creux de ta taille, ces mêmes mains qui te faisaient trembler et ce même corps qui épousait parfaitement le tien.

Tout n'était pas parfait, rien n'était réglé, mais lorsque Ian était contre toi, comme ça, et bien… Et bien, peut-être que c'était ça, le bonheur. Juste être avec l'être aimé, sans faire cas de tous les problèmes qui vous tombaient dessus en permanence.

* * *

\- Je promets de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dis-tu finalement, concluant tes vœux, et le regard de Ian fut littéralement illuminé de tendresse.  
\- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et Ian se pencha, approchant lentement son visage du tien avant de poser ses mains sur tes joues délicatement, plus délicatement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et t'embrassa. Il t'embrassa tout en souriant, et tu ne pouvais que sourire également, parce que l'homme avait qui tu allais passer le restant de tes jours se mariait avec toi.

Tu n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Jamais. Et les gens autour de vous vous applaudissaient, et Ian rayonnait, et toi, tu n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir un jour arrêter de sourire tellement tu étais heureuse. Ce foutu mariage était définitivement le plus beau jour de ta vie, et tout ça, parce que Crystal avait été malade pour son interview. Ta meilleure amie était incroyable.

Mais là, il y avait Ian qui t'embrassait encore et encore, et tu ne pouvais que répondre à son baiser, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres et le contact de ses mains. Ian était désormais ton mari, et tu ne pus t'empêcher d'attraper ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de te tourner vers vos invités. Bon sang. Tu étais mariée.

* * *

\- Je suis enceinte, lâchas-tu brusquement, coupant Ian en reposant ta fourchette.

Bon sang, tu l'avais dit. Tu l'avais enfin dit. Mais un silence lourd succéda à ta phrase, et avec un petit peu d'hésitation, tu finis par relever la tête, rencontrant le regard… Perplexe de Ian. Non, à ce stade, ce n'était plus de la perplexité, mais un choc.

\- Six ou sept semaines, ajoutas-tu, parce que désormais, c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Ian finit par avoir un petit bruit, détournant les yeux, et tu vis clairement sa mâchoire se contracter. Un frisson désagréable te parcourut, mais tu ne détournas pas le regard – parce que tu ne pouvais pas, et que vous deviez avoir cette discussion, et que tu avais déjà trop attendu pour cela.

\- Seigneur, Holland, murmura-t-il, secouant la tête, et son poing se serra sur la table.

Tu déglutis un instant, ayant l'envie d'entourer son poing de tes doigts pour le détendre, mais tu connaissais Ian, et ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de tenter d'initier un contact physique.

-Je suis désolé, murmuras-tu finalement. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment.  
\- J'avais des plans pour nous. Je voulais t'offrir le monde ! S'exclama-t-il finaleemnt.

Tes yeux s'humidifièrent contre ton consentement, mais tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de te mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Certes, il y avait tes hormones qui te jouaient fréquemment des tours, mais voir ton mari dans cet état te donnait l'impression d'échouer – tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu ne savais pas comment, mai ce sentiment te mangeait les tripes et te donnait envie de t'effondrer.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis prêt à être un père ? Demanda finalement Ian, et c'était désormais de la douleur que tu pouvais voir dans ses yeux.

Et c'était toi qui étais à l'origine de celle-ci, merde.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, réussis-tu à répondre d'une voix brisée. Et je ne suis pas non plus prête à être maman, mais – mais on trouvera une solution ! Dis-tu, avec un léger mouvement de bras.

Seulement, Ian eut un léger soupir, un sourire à la fois triste et faux se dessinant sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il se contente de secouer la tête, s'humidifiant brièvement les lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à tenter de trouver une solution, lâcha-t-il, et la colère sembla prendre le pas sur son choc alors qu'il se levait, jetant sa serviette sur sa chaise avant de quitter la pièce.

Putain. Tu posas ton coude sur la table, appuyant brièvement ton front dans ta main, avant de finalement enfouir ton visage dans tes deux mains, bataillant un instant contre tes larmes. Puis tu te laissas aller une fois que les pas de Ian ne se firent plus entendre, et tes larmes glissèrent sur tes joues alors que des cheveux roux tombèrent sur les côtés de ton visage comme pour former une barrière te protégeant du monde – te protégeant toi et ton bébé.

* * *

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ta tête te faisait mal – tellement mal. Tu te redressas tant bien que mal, incapable de comprendre où tu étais et pourquoi tu étais dans cet état. Machinalement, tu ramenas tes mains contre ta tête, avant de te rendre compte que tu avais un cathéter à l'index et – et Ian arriva soudainement à côté de toi, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Puis soudainement, tout te revint en tête alors que Ian passait une main dans tes cheveux, gardant ton avant-bras entre ses doigts, semblant incapable de te lâcher.

\- Le bébé, bégayas-tu, comment vas le bébé ?  
\- Il va bien, murmura Ian, appuyant sa main contre ta joue, et le déferlement de soulagement qui s'infiltra en toi fut juste tellement plus fort que la douleur.

Avec un soupir, tu laissas ton front reposer sur celui de ton mari, vos nez se touchant légèrement pendant que Ian répétait que le bébé était en bonne forme. Durant une petite seconde, tu eus la sensation que tout allait bien aller, puis -

\- Est-ce que Shelley va bien ?  
\- Oui, sourit légèrement Ian, et cette fois-ci, toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient bien remises en place. Shelley va bien.

Tu te laissas tomber en avant, Ian attrapant délicatement ta nuque en t'embrassant tendrement le front, caressant ton cou de ses doigts chauds. Mais la position assise devint trop dure à supporter et tu retombas dans son lit incliné, la main de Ian ne te quittant toujours pas, et tu resserras avec hésitation tes doigts sur les siens. Comme s'il comprenait ton geste, Ian se pencha, déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre tes doigts sans cesser de te fixer, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard.

Et mince, est-ce que c'était des cernes, sous ses yeux ? Jamais le scénariste ne t'avait paru en aussi mauvais état. Mais ton cerveau semblait fonctionner trop au ralenti, et avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Ian avait déjà repris la parole, ses lèvres effleurant tes doigts à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

\- Holland, je veux avoir ce bébé avec toi. J'étais juste… Terrifié. Je… Voulais que ton monde commence et s'arrête avec moi.  
\- C'est le cas, réussis-tu à répondre avec difficulté, les yeux à demi-ouvert et incapable de détourner ton regard de lui, même si la douleur dans son corps ne voulait pas partir. C'est le cas, Ian, tu es ma vie.

Ton mari ne dit pas un mot, ses yeux bleus se mettant à briller, et finalement, il détourna le regard, s'appuyant sur vos mains liées en y déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Tu redressas légèrement la tête, soudainement alerte en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu pleures ? Demandas-tu, posant ton autre main sur sa joue, et un sourire attendri se dessina sur tes lèvres. Viens-là.

Ian n'attendis pas un instant de plus, grimpant sur le lit an faisant outrageusement attention à ne pas te faire mal, avant de te prendre dans ses bras. Soudainement, tu eus l'impression que la douleur refluait et tu te collas un peu plus contre lui, laissant sa chaleur corporelle atteindre ton corps fatigué. Tout allait mieux aller. Bon sang, tu l'espérait tellement fort que lorsque Ian posa ses lèvres contre ton front, tu t'endormis presque instantanément – parce que maintenant, tu étais en sécurité, et le bébé était en sécurité avec son père.

* * *

La voix de Ian s'éleva doucement alors que ses doigts jouaient sur le piano, laissant une mélodie douce s'échapper dans l'air, s'harmonisant impeccablement avec sa voix. Tes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la rampe de l'escalier et tu te figeas, ton regard immobile sur lui.

Tes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire totalement incontrôlable et tu sentis tout ton corps se détendre, entièrement guidé par la voix de ton mai et ses doigts sur le piano, et soudainement, tout te revint en mémoire.

Votre rencontre dans son bureau.  
La découverte de vos corps liés.  
Vos disputes, vos réconciliations, tout le chemin que vous aviez parcouru ensemble.  
Le plaisir qui se mêlait à la douleur, les sentiments qui naissaient lentement et sûrement, et le bonheur qui faisait des apparitions timides et brèves, mais toujours plus fortes.  
Puis votre mariage. La découverte du bébé qui grandissait dans ton ventre.  
Les problèmes. Les tentatives d'enlèvement, le passage à tabac.

Mais dans tous ces moments, il y avait Ian, avec toi, toujours là, et il ne t'avait jamais réellement lâché, même si parfois, tu le voulais, même si parfois, il le voulait. Vous en étiez juste incapable, parce que ce qui vous reliait était fort – si fort – tellement fort qu'à vous deux, vous étiez capable de déplacer des montagnes.

Et puis Ian releva les yeux, les plongeant dans les tiens, et tu te rendis compte que tu pleurais de bonheur.

* * *

Ian était un père incroyable. Tu le regardais courir après Peter qui venait tout juste d'avoir trois ans, et fus incapable de réfréner le sourire sur ton visage. Les deux hommes de ta vie étaient magnifiques.

Tu secouas la tête avec amusement, tentant de te replonger dans ton livre, mais lorsque les deux arrivèrent vers toi, tu le posas automatiquement pour recevoir ton fils dans tes bras, le laissant tomber délicatement sur tes genoux alors que Ian s'installait derrière toi d'un seul mouvement, passant sa main dans ton dos.

Tu laissas partir Peter, qui était incapable de tenir en place plus de trois secondes, et replaça une mèche de tes cheveux roux derrière ton oreille, t'appuyant contre Ian avec bonheur. Celui-ci déposa un baiser dans ton cou, déplaçant ta main sur ton ventre – ton ventre tout rebondi qui abritait la future Lydia, censée arriver dans deux mois.

Ce que le bonheur était beau. Tu eus un grand sourire lorsque Peter montra quelque chose au loin, encore un petit peu maladroit dans son corps. Avec amusement, Ian et toi le rejoignîtes et attrapâtes ses mains en partageant un regard complice, et retournâtes vers votre maison en faisant la balancelle à Peter, qui éclata de dire.

Finalement, peut-être que le mariage avait été le plus beau jour de ta vie, mais chacun des moments que tu passais avec ta famille était plus incroyable que le précédent, et Ian te coupait toujours autant le souffle.


	6. Ian Bohen x Fem Reader (3)

Ian Bohen x Fem!Reader / Commande sur Wattpad

* * *

Bon sang, tu détestais officiellement les matins. C'était chiant, tu devais te réveiller, tu te prenais la lumière du soleil ou la lumière de la lampe dans la figure, au choix, tu devais réussir à refaire fonctionner tes muscles pour te lever, ne pas tomber, et réussir à descendre à la cuisine, où enfin, là, tu pourrais t'asseoir, fermer les yeux, prendre ton café, et enfin, peut-être, te réveiller correctement.

Et encore, ça, c'était quand tu étais dans tes bons jours. Sinon… c'était définitivement la merde.

Ouais, tu détestais les matins.

Et encore plus particulièrement aujourd'hui, lorsque tu avais fait la fête hier et que tu avais la tête renversée à l'envers. Quand tu finis, avec beaucoup de force, par émerger, tu restas encore un bon moment allongée, à tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était vraiment compliqué. Puis, après un moment, tu te levas maladroitement, ton estomac grognant avec force pour te rappeler que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée – et bon, ton estomac avait toujours eu le pouvoir, tout de même.

Tu enfilas avec difficulté le pull trop long avec lequel tu allais manger tous les matin et quittas ta chambre en bâillant fortement, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre la main devant ta bouche, parce que merde, c'était le matin, et ta devise se résumait en quelque chose comme « pas d'effort inutiles le matin ». Donc, pas de politesse, parce que y'avait personne devant toi.

En tout cas, tu finis plus ou moins par arriver à la cuisine, te préparant immédiatement un café de tes mains qui te paraissaient anormalement lourdes. Vraiment, tu détestais le matin. Avec un nouveau bâillement, tu récupéras ton café juste fait et encore brûlant et le portas à tes lèvres, te délectant de la chaleur qui remplit ta bouche puis ta gorge.

Okay.  
Tu détestais les matins, mais tu adorais le premier café qui te réveillais. C'était bon, c'était calme, c'était bien, cette partie-là de la matinée. Tranquillement, tu finis par ouvrir les yeux, un léger sourire dessiné sur tes lèvres, avant de te figer presque immédiatement, soudainement plus alerte.

Il y avait un putain d'inconnu dans ta cuisine, et tu ne savais pas qui de toi ou de lui avait l'air le plus surpris. Parce que merde, en plus, l'inconnu, il était franchement canon, quoi ! T'avais jamais été dans les hommes aux yeux bleus et plus vieux que toi de beaucoup d'années – encore que, franchement, là, ça ne se voyait pas énormément, qu'il était vieux, mais là…

Merde, quoi. On aurait pu te prévenir ! Tu déglutis difficilement, les mains serrées autour de ta tasse te café, alors qu'un silence réellement étrange s'installait dans la cuisine pendant que vous vous fixiez des yeux, et visiblement, lui comme toi ne saviez absolument quoi dire ni quoi faire, parce que… parce que… parce que ?

En tout cas, la seule chose que tu savais, c'était que l'inconnu avait des putains de magnifiques yeux bleus, et que si c'était un voleur, il aurait déjà eut le temps de partir trois cent sept fois. Par conséquent, ce n'était pas un voleur, il ne devait pas te vouloir de mal, et – et il avait ton paquet de cookies devant lui ?

…  
Tu hésitais assez entre aller lui arracher ça des mains ou le féliciter pour son bon goût.

Bref. Il n'empêchait que cet inconnu était drôlement canon, et que tu te retrouvas à te perdre une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux. C'était étrange, tu avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part – tu ne savais pas où, ni comment, mais en tout cas, c'était comme si tout ton corps tendait vers lui, faisant accélérer les battements de ton cœur dangereusement. Tu déglutis lentement, te demandant soudainement ce que cela ferrait de sentir ses mains sur ton corps, et de l'entendre murmurer des mots d'amour à ton oreille.

Pourquoi des mots d'amour, d'ailleurs ? Ta bouche s'assécha et tu te léchas nerveusement les lèvres. Presque immédiatement, le regard bleu de l'étranger tomba sur ta bouche et tu pus voir ses pupilles se dilater légèrement, comme si lui aussi était en train de penser aux choses similaires que vous pourriez faire ensemble et -

\- Ian !

Ta sœur apparut soudainement, incroyablement belle même à huit heures du matin, sans maquillage et dans un ensemble juste adorable. Parfois, tu détestais ta sœur pour être à ce point parfaite.

Mais pour le coup, aujourd'hui, tu n'eus pas tant que ça le temps de la détester, parce que surtout, tu t'étranglas dans ton café en la voyant se pencher pour embrasser l'inconnu qui était magnifique et sur lequel tu avais plus ou moins fantasmé plus ou moins inconsciemment quelques minutes plus tôt.

Merde merde merde merde, comme on dit.

\- Petit cœur, sourit l'homme – Ian, donc, contre les lèvres de ta sœur.

Celle-ci sembla soudainement te remarquer, et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle venait de prendre dans ses bras comme un poulpe. Tu eus un geignement étranglé, tentant de garder ton café hors d'atteinte, mais heureusement, ta sœur finit par se décaler, pour partir dans un long monologue sur comment tu avais grandi, et que tes cheveux avaient poussé pendant les deux ans où elle était partie à l'étranger, et qu'oh, je te présente mon fiancé, Ian.

\- Ton-ton-ton fiancé ? Réussis-tu à bégayer lorsqu'elle prit une inspiration.  
\- Oui ! Je voulais vous faire la surprise, en arrivant, ajouta Hella, les yeux pétillants, et merde, ton cœur se serra d'une manière tout à fait horrible.  
\- Félicitations, parvins-tu à dire tout de même, un sourire factice sur les lèvres.

Simplement, ta sœur, tout à son bonheur, ne remarqua pas cela et continua de babiller, avant de soudainement s'interrompre pour s'exclamer qu'elle devait y aller, vos parents lui ayant demandé hier d'aller faire quelques courses.

\- Vous êtes arrivés hier ? Demandas-tu, surprise.  
\- Oui, mais tu étais encore dehors lorsque l'on est allé se coucher. Dure soirée, hein ?

Ta sœur te fit un clin d'œil et tu roulas des yeux, parce qu'effectivement, oui, tu étais rentrée assez tard hier – ou plutôt, tard ce matin, en fait. Enfin. Ta sœur partit quelques secondes plus tard comme une tornade, laissant la porte d'entrée claquer derrière elle, et un nouveau silence étrange tomba dans la cuisine alors que Ian et toi vous regardiez du coin de l'œil, pas vraiment certains de par où commencer.

\- Donc… beau frère, alors ? Finis-tu par dire, le nez enfoui dans ta tasse de café pas encore finie.  
\- Pas encore, Hella et moi ne sommes pas mariés, pour l'instant, précisa Ian.

Et merde, merde merde et merde, parce que sa voix était incroyable. Bon sang. Tu avais l'impression qu'au moment où il avait parlé, ton corps entier s'était mis à trembler, comme attiré par lui. Des frissons te parcouraient encore, d'ailleurs.

À vrai dire, un de ces derniers fut tellement fort que tu en lâchas ta tasse, qui s'écrasa lamentablement au sol en se brisant.

\- Merde !

Tu te penchas rapidement, les joues brûlantes de gêne, pour aller en rattraper les débris. Bon sang, quel était le problème avec toi ? Pourquoi tu réagissais aussi bizarrement ? Cela ne te ressemblait pas de perdre tes moyens face à quelqu'un ! Et puis en plus, ce n'était pas comme si -

Ton souffle se coupa brutalement alors que les doigts de Ian se refermaient autour des tiens, une décharge électrique te traversant entièrement le corps. La même sensation dut se passer dans le corps de ton futur beau-frère puisqu'il te regarda avec étonnement en retirant vivement ses doigts, et mince, de près, ses yeux étaient encore plus magnifiques.

Après un instant de flottement, Ian se racla la gorge, avant de reposer son regard sur les morceaux de porcelaine qu'il ramassa de ses longs doigts fins.

\- Fait attention à ne pas de brûler, dit-il simplement.

Tu bégayas quelque chose d'incompréhensible, incapable de réussir à formuler quelque chose de concert, et te décidas finalement à ne rien dire parce que merde, tu avais l'impression de perdre complètement pied, là. Aussi, sans un mot, Ian et toi finîtes de nettoyer le sol que tu avais sali, et tu te redressas la première, allant chercher la poubelle. Ton futur beau-frère y jeta les morceaux de porcelaine avant que tu remettes la poubelle à sa place pour te retourner.

Et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas seulement ton souffle qui se coupa. À vrai dire, ce fut tout son corps entier qui s'immobilisa, ton cerveau qui s'arrêta de fonctionner et ton cœur qui parut être le seul organe de ton être à accélérer brutalement. Tout ça, juste parce que Ian était à seulement quelques petits centimètres de toi, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il voulait parler, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement parce que ses yeux avaient encore une fois trouvé les tiens et que ta main s'était par réflexe posée sur son avant-bras.

La suite fut assez floue.

En fait, tu ne sus pas réellement qui fit le putain de premier pas, mais il fut franchi, et tu te retrouvas à embrasser Ian comme si ta vie en dépendait – ou peut-être que c'était lui qui t'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, tu ne savais pas vraiment. Le fait était que lorsque vos lèvres se touchèrent, tu eus un gémissement qui s'écoula dans sa gorge, et ta main sur son avant-bras le tira vers toi.

Et puis soudainement, ses mains se posèrent sur ta taille, étant passées sous ton pull sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, et le contact de sa peau contre la tienne te donna l'impression de brûler. Tu te cambras contre lui, incapable de garder tes mains pour toi, et les accrochas derrière sa nuque.

Merde. C'était le meilleur baiser que tu n'avais jamais eu – et pourtant, tu n'étais pas novice dans le domaine. Mais il y avait quelque chose dont la manière avec laquelle Ian te tenait qui faisait faire des loopings à ton cœur, et il y avait son odeur qui emplissait tes narines, et sa bouche avait encore un petit peu le goût de tes cookies préférés, et c'était absolument parfait.

Comme si tu venais soudainement de trouver ta place dans le monde, et comme si Ian était la personne – celle des films ou des livres, celle du coup de foudre auquel tu n'avais jamais cru jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était totalement fou et irrationnel, et pourtant, tu sus qu'à partir de ce moment, cela serait impossible de faire marche arrière.

Puis, finalement, votre baiser se calma, parce que Ian, tout comme toi, n'étiez plus réellement capable de respirer correctement. Mais ce ne fut pas parce que vos lèvres se détachèrent que vos corps firent de même, et tu pouvais continuer de sentir les doigts se Ian se presser contre ta taille tandis que les tiens étaient toujours perdus dans ses cheveux.

Bon sang, tu ne pouvais plus laisser partir Ian après cela.

Putain. Tu réalisas brutalement ce qui venait de se passer et ouvris les yeux, totalement affolée, et te rendis compte que Ian avait dû avoir à peu près la même réflexion, parce que l'air qui s'afficha sur ton visage te certifia bien que ouais, vous étiez définitivement dans la merde totale.

* * *

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas. Parce qu'à la rigueur, Ian aurait pu être un petit con prétentieux et imbuvable, et par conséquent, tu n'aurais pas eut trop de mal à reléguer ce baiser au fin fond de ton esprit et ne plus jamais y penser.

Mais non, il n'était rien de tout ça. Ian te faisait rire, il était amusant, patient, attentionné et… et il était parfait, en somme. Bon, peut-être pas parfait, parce qu'il était tout de même têtu, il détestait les légumes alors que tu ne mangeais quasiment pas de viande, préférait aller en vacances à la plage alors que la montagne, c'était tellement mieux, et aimait lire alors que la seule vision d'un livre te donnait envie de partir en courant.

Pour ne rien arranger, tu étais totalement et foutrement et horriblement amoureuse de lui. Et pour tout empirer, il était totalement et foutrement et horriblement amoureux de toi. Et tu étais sa future belle-sœur, et il était le futur mari de ta sœur, et rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

Bon sang, c'était déjà assez horrible comme ça. Vous étiez incapable de ne pas graviter l'un atour de l'autre, et à chaque fois que tu le voyais, tu étais incapable de garder pour toi tes regards. De son côté, ce n'était pas mieux, parce que dès qu'il te croisait, il ne parvenait pas à garder ses mains pour lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si vous n'essayiez pas, en plus ! Vraiment, dès le début, après le baiser, vous vous étiez juré que cela ne recommencerait pas et que c'était juste une erreur qui ne se reproduirait pas. Et si le baiser n'avait en effet pas eu de replay, et bien… Et bien, à vrai dire, tu ne savais pas si c'était toi ou lui qui en souffrait le plus.

Sans doute les deux, en fait. Lui, car il devait continuer à agir comme si rien avait changé entre lui et ta sœur, et toi, parce que tu devais avoir cela sous le nez alors que tu savais parfaitement que tout avait changé. Ouais, cette situation était horrible, et en plus de cela, tu te sentais tellement mal pour Hella, qui ne voyait rien.

En fait, tu avais l'impression que vous étiez condamnés à vous aimer de loin, en silence, et sans aucun espoir de pouvoir un jour être proches l'un de l'autre.

Alors, vous aviez fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et aviez appris à vous connaître peu à peu, au même rythme que le reste de la famille. Vous aviez aussi appris à retenir au maximum tous ces gestes et tous ces regards, tout ce qui aurait pu vous trahir, en somme.

Et pendant des mois, vous y étiez parvenus. Pas sans mal, mais vous y étiez parvenus, et la sensation de dégoût que tu ressentais pour toi-même lorsque tu pensais à la manière dont tu trahissais ta sœur de la pire des manières finit peu à peu par s'effacer, sans pour autant disparaître totalement.

Ou du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à cet après-midi-là.

C'était un mercredi, mercredi durant lequel tes parents travaillaient, et pendant lequel Hella devait revoir quelques-unes de ses amies qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de rencontrer depuis son retour. Bilan, tu avais la maison pour toi toute seule cet après-midi.

Enfin. Pour toi toute seule… Pour toi et pour Ian, pour être honnête. La maison familiale possédait une dépendance, et de ce fait, Hella et lui y dormaient, en attendant de repartir à l'étranger – le voyage, précédé par le mariage, était prévu dans deux mois.

Cela ne changeait tout de même pas le fait que pour la première fois, vous étiez seul, à essayer de vous ignorer avec difficulté. D'un accord tacite, tu étais restée à l'étage et Ian au rez-de-chaussée, mais visiblement cela ne fut pas suffisant.

À vrai dire, il n'y eut besoin que d'un seul contact pour que le fragile équilibre que vous aviez réussi à construire s'effondre.

Comme pour le baiser, tu étais incapable de dire qui avait fait le premier pas, qui avait répondu, et dans quelles circonstances cela avait pu se produire. Non, la seule chose que tu savais, c'était qu'actuellement, tu te retrouvais, collée à lui, dans tes draps, et vos bouches se dévoraient en tentant de rassasier une faim qui vous dévorait les entrailles depuis bien trop trop trop de temps.

Et merde, c'était bon. Magnifiquement bon. Comme si le monde venait brusquement de retrouver son axe et que toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient réorganisées correctement. C'en était suffocant.

Tu brisas le baiser pour tenter de retrouver un instant ton souffle, mais c'était comme si Ian était incapable de se décoller de toi, et sa bouche, sa si délicate et tendre bouche, se posa sur ta mâchoire, y déposant de légers baisers, comme s'il te vénérait. Tu eus un long gémissement, te collant encore un peu plus à lui alors que tes mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux.

Petit à petit, Ian descendit dans ton cou, posant toujours aussi tendrement ses lèvres sur ton épiderme. De ton côté, tu enlevas tes mains de ses cheveux pour venir les placer sous son tee-shirt, le contact t'électrisant de la plus belle des manières, et tu poussas un soupir de contentement.

Lentement, tu finis par ôter le haut de Ian, admirant brièvement son corps avant que sa bouche ne vienne reprendre la tienne, désespérée. En fait, alors qu'il te déshabillait doucement, comme si tu étais un bijou, tu pouvais exactement dire à quoi il pensait – tout simplement parce que tu le voyais à chaque fois qu'il remontait son regard sur toi et que tu pensais exactement la même chose.

Ceci serait sûrement la seule occasion que vous auriez, et vous vouliez en profiter au maximum, parce que cela serait également le seul souvenir qui bercerait vos nuits. Et si chaque contact était beau et était bon, cela faisait aussi tellement mal, putain, mal de se dire que malgré tout l'amour que vous pouviez ressentir l'un pour l'autre, cela n'aboutirait pas plus loin que cela.

Avec une brusque vague de désespoir, tu vins attraper le visage de Ian pour le ramener contre le tien, posant vivement tes lèvres contre les siennes en l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, et tout cela, pendant que vous colliez vos corps désormais nus le plus proche possible.

Puis Ian te prépara avec amour, avant de se glisser le plus délicatement possible en toi, ne te quittant pas des yeux. Tu n'étais plus vierge depuis pas mal de temps, et tu reconnaissais sans honte avoir passé du bon temps avec quelques personnes, mais là… Là, c'était tellement différent, et tellement meilleur, et pendant de longues minutes, ta chambre résonna des légers soupirs que vous laissiez échapper de temps en temps.

Tout fut angélique, de la manière à laquelle tes jambes se lièrent autour de sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus profondément en toi, à la façon dont il embrassa tes cheveux et ton front, et lorsque finalement, tu finis par jouir dans un gémissement de bien-être, Ian te suivit quelques secondes plus tard, t'emprisonnant dans ses bras forts.

Merde.  
Tu venais passer le plus beau moment de ta courte vie, et lorsque Ian se retira délicatement de ton corps, tu ne pus que te blottir contre son torse, te mettant à pleurer silencieusement, parce que c'était tellement injuste, bon sang.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit différent, murmura-t-il, redressant légèrement ton visage et passant ses doigts sur tes joues pour essuyer tes larmes.

Tu eus un léger rire brisé, secouant la tête légèrement en voyant que ses yeux brillaient également – et une larme coula sur ses joues.

\- On fait une belle paire de Roméo et Juliette, réussis-tu à plaisanter, et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ian eut un petit rire qui coula comme une cascade, et tu collas vos fronts ensemble, fermant les yeux, et pendant de longs moments, tu restas simplement comme ça, à partager ton souffle, et il resta simplement comme ça, à respirer à ton air.

\- J'aimerais ne pas t'aimer autant, finis-tu par dire, et ses bras se serrèrent un instant un peu plus fort.  
\- Cela ferrait moins mal, acquiesça-t-il.

Puis la chose qui n'était pas censée arriver arriva. Hella rentra dans ta chambre, et le temps se figea lorsqu'elle vous vit, entremêlés, nus, sur tes draps, et rien ne laissait place au doute quant à ce qui vous unissait ni quant à ce que vous veniez juste de faire.

Pendant un instant, tu restas juste bouche-bée, comme Ian, et comme Hella, puis finalement, celle-ci finit par secouer la tête, la stupeur sur son visage s'effaçant lentement et elle vous offrit un faible sourire.

\- Je crois bien que je l'avais vu venir, ça. Est-ce que vous pourriez me rejoindre en bas, qu'on discute tranquillement de la suite ?

Sans attendre de réponse, ta sœur quitta ta chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle et et et putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui venait bien de se passer ? Tu échangeas un regard paniqué avec Ian, qui sembla ne pas comprendre plus que toi ce qui venait de passer – en dehors du fait que vous veniez juste de vous faire prendre par ta sœur, évidemment.

En deux trois mouvements, tu t'essuyas avec une serviette, Ian fit de même, et tu remis maladroitement tes habits, ton corps encore tout chamboulé de l'orgasme qui t'avait traversée à peine dix minutes plus tôt.

Ian fut prêt un peu plus vite que toi et t'aidas à enfiler ton pull, puis, au moment où il s'apprêta à sortir de ta chambre, te tenant la porte ouverte, tu eus la sensation que non – si jamais il se passait quelque chose de grave, vous ne pouviez pas vous être séparés sans un mot, comme ça.

Il dut comprendre ce qui venait de te traverser l'esprit puisqu'en quelques secondes, ses mains furent sur tes joues, encadrant ton visage de la plus agréable des façons, et il t'embrassa. Il t'embrassa, et toi, tu répondis de toutes tes forces, parce que si cela devait être votre dernier contact, alors tu ne voulais pas en perdre une seule miette.

Puis tu finis par séparer vos lèvres, bien que Ian garda encore un petit instant ton visage tout contre le sien. Vos mains se serrèrent une seconde de plus, et tu pris les devants, allant rejoindre ta sœur dans le salon, qui observait le temps moche dehors, un air nostalgique sur les traits.

Étrangement, elle avait laissé le canapé, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à la place, ce qui obligea Ian à s'asseoir à côté de toi, et presque inconsciemment, tu te rapprochas de lui, avant de te figer en t'en rendant compte. Hella, qui venait de tourner la tête, eut un léger sourire en secouant la tête.

\- Harleen, rit-elle légèrement, je pense que maintenant, vous pouvez vous coller, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas compris.  
\- Mais -  
\- Non.

Tu refermas la bouche en un claquement de dent.

\- Je voudrais juste savoir, reprit ta sœur en baissant la main qu'elle avait levée, depuis quand cela a commencé.  
\- Depuis le début, avoua Ian avec un soupir, se massant la nuque inconfortablement, mais en voyant le regard stupéfait de Hella, il précisa immédiatement. Non, pas depuis le tout début, mais depuis le moment où on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, dit-il, avec un petit peu d'hésitation en te lançant un regard en coin.

Tu acquiesças, mal à l'aise, mais ne pouvant pas dénier ce fait – bon sang, tu te rappelais encore de l'étonnement que tu avais eu, ce matin-là, et que presque immédiatement, tu… Et bien, tu étais tout simplement littéralement tombée amoureuse de Ian.

Hella eut un nouveau sourire, et merde, tu ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait prendre aussi bien la nouvelle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas être en train de détruire toute la maison ? Soufflas-tu, connaissant pourtant le caractère totalement… Explosif de ta sœur.  
\- S'il te plaît ! Fit-elle en roulant des yeux. Je vous vois vous manger des yeux depuis deux mois, au moins. Et pourtant, je peux vous dire que vous faisiez des efforts, hein, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris et crispé que Ian venait d'échanger avec toi. Enfin. Je suppose que les fiançailles sont caduques, maintenant ?

La respiration de Ian se coupa un instant, puis finalement, il hocha la tête lentement.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je… Nous ne voulions pas te faire souffrir, Hella, alors cela sera comme tu le souhaiteras.

Et à vrai dire, je pensais exactement la même chose – parce que merde, c'était ma sœur qui devait avoir mal en cet instant. Et pourtant, elle ne fit que sourire légèrement, mais sincèrement, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Elles seront rompues, alors.

* * *

Mais mince, tu n'avais définitivement pas prévu qu'un an plus tard, ce serait toi, qui, en robe blanche – oui, bon sang, la robe blanche ! - te marierais avec Ian. Et que ta sœur serait ton témoin – et qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Et que tes parents, même s'ils avaient crié, ne comprenant pas, seraient là, des sourires sur leurs visages, finalement heureux.

En tout cas, prévu ou pas… Ian t'embrassa après t'avoir passé la bague au doigt, et tu pus définitivement dire que ton cœur était certain de savoir pour qui il battait, et qui battait pour lui.


	7. Peter x Fem reader

Peter x Fem!Reader / Commande sur Wattpad

* * *

Allons bon. Aujourd'hui était le jour où tu étais censée devenir un membre à part entière de la meute de Scott. Enfin, à vrai dire, c'était plus correcte de dire la meute de Beacon Hills, considérant la hiérarchie particulière de celle-ci. Mais le fait était qu'il n'y avait pas que toi, mais également ta fille – ton petit soleil bébé d'amour que tu aimais plus que ta propre vie -, Malia. Et que du coup, tu étais stressée. Terriblement stressée.

\- Maman…

Malia te fit revenir sur terre et tu eus un léger soupir avant de te tourner vers ta fille, plaquant un sourire travaillé sur ton visage. Simplement, Malia te connaissait trop – bien trop. Après tout, elle avait vécu toute sa courte vie avec toi, et tu l'avais éduquée de tout ton cœur, lui offrant tout ton amour et toute ton attention. Alors autant dire qu'un sourire aussi factice que celui que tu venais de montrer, cela ne la trompait pas du tout.

\- C'est papa, le problème ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur ton bras, et tu eus un léger soupir.

Papa. Son père. Ton ex. Et à vrai dire, également l'homme sur lequel tu n'avais jamais pu tirer un trait malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Foutu Peter Hale.

\- Oui, soupiras-tu légèrement, t'affalant légèrement sur le volant. Je n'ai pas réellement hâte de lui annoncer que tu es sa fille.

Après tout, tu le connaissais, tout de même, et pas qu'un peu, alors tu sentais venir la colère noire qu'il n'allait pas manquer d'arriver.

\- Au pire…

Malia se mordit la lèvre un instant, fronçant les sourcils, et tu l'encourageas d'un geste de la main à continuer de parler.

\- On n'est pas obligées de lui dire tout de suite, non ?  
\- Cela t'irait ? Demandas-tu, étonnée.

À vrai dire, ce que tu ressentais toi à l'égard de son père n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Depuis que tu avais appris qu'une vie naissait dans ton ventre, tu t'étais juré de la protéger. Aussi, depuis, tu avais toujours agis, toujours peser les pour et les contres en fonction de Malia, et tous tes actes étaient en permanence faits dans son intérêt. Et depuis qu'elle avait commencé à grandir, à réfléchir par elle-même, tu préférais lui demander son avis, et lorsque les choses la concernaient, au final, tu lui laissais toujours le choix final.

Oui, tu étais peut-être une mère un peu poule – enfin, coyote, en l'occurrence - mais tu savais prendre assez de distance pour avoir accepté le fait que Malia était désormais presque une adulte, et que par conséquent, même si tu restais derrière elle, elle devait marcher d'elle-même.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas réellement quelle relation je veux avoir avec lui. Peut-être que cela serait plus intelligent d'observer d'abord, avant de lui dire ?

Tu réfléchis un instant, avant de hocher la tête. Effectivement. Tu y avais pensé au début, mais Malia avait l'air tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer son père… Bon, une fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait tout de suite était moins enthousiaste – et tu ne pouvais pas réellement la blâmer. Peter était quelqu'un qui se montrait souvent… Particulier. À la fois dans le bon et dans le mauvais sens.

\- Et bien, faisons comme cela, alors, dis-tu, avant de sauter de la voiture. En attendant, bouges tes fesses, que l'on soit à l'heure au moins !

* * *

Au bout de deux mois, tu te sentais terriblement mieux. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de stress en toi, et Malia… Et bien, Malia était tout simplement heureuse, et cela se sentait totalement. Elle avait définitivement pris goût à la vie en meute, et tu en étais qu'heureuse pour elle.

Toi, en revanche…

Ce n'était pas la même chose. Et la raison pour cela se tenait en deux mots. Peter Hale. Oui, encore. Parce que, évidemment, il était encore plus magnifique que dans tes souvenirs, n'avait strictement rien perdu de sa superbe, et pour couronner le tout, il avait laissé de côté la folie qui l'avait atteint lors des derniers mois que vous aviez passés ensemble avant que tu ne partes pour protéger le bébé qui grandissait dans ton ventre.

En somme, tu avais retrouvé le Peter de ton adolescent, celui qui était – et restait – l'amour de ta vie. Et tu avais beau tenter de garder tes distances… C'était impossible, parce que tu pouvais clairement sentir que ses sentiments à ton égard n'avaient pas disparu.

Foutus sens de loups et de coyotes. Tu aurais largement préféré ignorer tout ça et te concentrer sur ta fille. Parce que oui, en plus, bien sûr que Peter avait senti quelque chose avec Malia. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas mis le doigt sur ce que lui disait son instinct, mais tu n'avais pas le moindre doute : tôt ou tard, il allait forcément découvrir le truc. Tu en avais parlé avec ta fille hier, et celle-ci avait avoué ne pas encore vouloir lui révéler leur lien de parenté. Tu devais juste cacher encore un peu la vérité, dans ce cas-là.

Et tenter de canaliser l'attraction que tu ressentais pour ce foutu Peter Hale, tant que tu y étais.

* * *

Pour la première fois de ta vie depuis des années, tu avais envie de te carapater dans un terrier et de ne plus en sortir. Vraiment. Tu pouvais déjà planifier la nourriture que tu allais chasser pour te cacher pendant un temps indéterminé, et toutes les cachettes potentielles que tu pourrais trouver.

Mais il n'y avait pas de terrier devant toi, simplement la porte de la chambre de Peter. Merde. Tu n'avais jamais pensé que cela serait en fait si compliqué, d'entrer, de lui dire que Malia était sa fille, et repartir après avoir lâché cette bombe. Et puis d'ailleurs, celle-ci était actuellement en train d'angoisser dans sa chambre.

Bon sang. Tu retins avec difficulté un grognement et te décidas enfin à lever le poing pour frapper à sa porte, mais au moment même ou tu t'apprêtas à cogner le bois de tes phalanges, la porte s'ouvrir brutalement.

\- Bon, Harleen, est-ce que peux savoir pourquoi tu es plantée devant ma porte depuis cinq minutes ?

Peter avait un sourcil un petit peu amusé et curieux haussé, et tu te giflas mentalement de trouver ça irrésistible.

\- Je…

Tu restas pendant un moment à faire le poisson, ne pouvant t'empêcher de regarder encore une fois à quel point les changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés chez lui étaient minimes. Merde, cela n'était pas le sujet. Tu secouas vivement la tête.

\- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Il faudrait que l'on parle.

L'amusement sur les traits de Peter s'effaça progressivement lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point tu étais sérieuse, et il hocha la tête en s'écartant de la porte, te laissant passer. Dès les premiers pas que tu effectuas dans sa chambre, l'odeur de Peter te fit tourner la tête un bref instant. Mince, cela devait faire réellement longtemps qu'il avait dû s'installer ici, parce que cela sentait tellement lui, et cette odeur t'avait foutrement manquée. Certes, tu la retrouvais toujours un peu chez Malia, mais ce n'était pas la même chose et -

\- Et bien ? De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ?

Tes yeux se reposèrent immédiatement sur Peter, et tu frémis en te rendant compte de votre proximité.

\- Je – Malia.  
\- Quoi, Malia ?

Tu poussas un léger soupir, te passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, avant de ramener ton regard droit dans les yeux de Peter. Maintenant, c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

\- Malia est ta fille.  
\- Je sais que Malia est ta fille, répéta Peter, fronçant les sourcils, et une brève pointe d'amusement te traversa, te faisant avoir un léger sourire.  
\- Oui, mais non. Malia est ta fille.

Et bien, au moins, cela avait eut le mérite de clouer le bec au loup. Pendant de longues secondes, il resta muet, te regardant avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Malia… Est ta fille, répétas-tu une troisième fois. Notre fille, pour être précise.  
\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Dix-sept ans plus tard ? S'exclama-t-il avec un grand geste, ses yeux flashant bleu.

Par réflexe, tu montras les dents avec un grognement provenant du fond de ta cage thoracique.

\- Parce que tu aurais voulu que je te le dise quand ? Grondas-tu. Lorsque tu t'amusais à traumatiser tous les gosses du coin ? Lorsque tu terrifiais ta propre meute ? Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, parce que j'étais incapable de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais !

Tu avais fini par crier, le souffle étonnement court, et désormais, ta poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide. Mais à vrai dire, tu te souciais assez peu de cela – non, la seule chose à laquelle tu t'intéressais, c'était le regard blessé de Peter.

\- Tu… C'est pour ça que tu es partie ?  
\- J'étais terrifiée, Peter, repris-tu plus calmement. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte, et ce jour-là, lorsque toi, tu es revenu, tu étais en train de maudire toutes les générations de chasseurs chez les Argent, et même les loups de ta propre meute. Tu t'énervais pour un rien, en permanence, et je ne pouvais pas évoluer, enceinte, dans un environnement comme ça. C'est pour ça que je suis partie, conclus-tu en frissonnant, te rappelant encore à quel point cela avait été éprouvant.

Et le pire, c'était que, actuellement, tu pouvais littéralement sentir la douleur et la peine dans l'odeur de Peter, et cela faisait tellement mal, parce que cela ressemblait tellement au Peter que tu avais aimé. Putain, c'était le Peter dont tu étais tombée amoureuse presque deux décennies plus tôt.

\- Enfin, dis-tu, en essayant de te recomposer, si je suis venu te le dire aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Malia le souhaitais. Je ne t'empêcherais pas d'avoir une relation avec notre fille si tu le souhaites, Peter, mais si jamais, tu tentes de lui faire du mal, je serais celle qui t'arracherais le cœur, c'est clair ?

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien pendant de longues minutes, alors tu te décidas finalement à tourner les talons, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour quitter celle-ci.

\- Tu m'as déjà arraché le cœur lorsque tu es partie, répliqua la voix sourde de douleur de Peter quelques secondes plus tard, une fois que tu eus fait quelques pas.

Sans que tu puisses t'en empêcher, des larmes se mirent à couler sur tes joues, et lorsque tu rentras dans ta chambre, Malia vint presque immédiatement te rejoindre, avant de se figer en voyant l'expression sur ton visage.

\- Cela s'est mal passé ? Souffla-t-elle, le désespoir teintant son odeur.  
\- Cela aurait pu être pire, tentas-tu de philosopher, mais quand ta fille se glissa dans tes bras pour te faire un câlin – ces choses-là devenaient rares ces temps-ci d'ailleurs, et bien tes pleurs redoublèrent.

* * *

Merde. Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir autant aimer un homme comme tu aimais Peter Hale.

Pendant quelques semaines, le reste des choses fut étrange. Bizarre. Tu ne savais plus de quel pied danser avec Peter, et visiblement, c'était également le cas de son côté. Cependant, étrangement, avec Malia, tout allait bien. Ils avaient mis quelques jours à s'apprivoiser, mais finalement, ta fille avait sembler par saisir comment fonctionnait son père… Et depuis, cela t'arrivait fréquemment de les voir ensemble.

Et cela te rendait heureuse, vraiment, mais cela te faisais aussi tellement mal, parce que tu aurais aimé que Peter soit là, avec toi, dès le début, et pas seulement dix-sept ans plus tard. Mais, encore une fois, le Peter que tu voyais actuellement n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Peter que tu avais abandonné à cette époque-là.

Il n'empêchait, l'atmosphère était désormais étrange. Et aujourd'hui… Et bien, aujourd'hui était de ces jours où il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans l'air, et c'était foutrement étrange. Et si tu étais incapable de dire le pourquoi du comment de cette atmosphère, tu le découvris bien trop vite à ton goût lorsque soudainement, tu te retrouvas dans la même pièce que Peter, un verrou claquant derrière la porte, et une seule feuille de papier glissée dessous, où se trouvait l'écriture de Malia, avec le mot « Parlez ».

Dieu, tu aimais ta fille, mais là, tu aurais bien voulu l'étrangler. Pendant de longues secondes, un silence gêné régna entre Peter et toi, que tu finis par briser, le stress devenant beaucoup trop intense dans ton corps.

\- Okay, cela ne sert à rien, ça ne va pas marcher, soupiras-tu fortement, te dirigeant vers la porte fermée de l'extérieur. Malia ! Ouvre cette porte, maintenant !  
\- Harleen…  
\- Quoi ? Répondis-tu, frustrée, en te retournant.  
\- Malia est têtue, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. Si elle veut que l'on parle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle nous ouvrira avant que cela ne soit réellement le cas.

Tu roulas des yeux, tes épaules s'affaissant néanmoins, et tu te retournas vers Peter avec un soupir.

\- … Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Immédiatement, le loup-garou détourna le regard, faisant sembler d'admirer l'architecture de la pièce, et tu eus cette fois un soupir agacé.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Cela ne sert à rien.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux que cela serve à quelque chose ? Demanda Peter, te laissant surprise pendant un instant – le temps de te faire happer par son regard que tu n'avais jamais réellement réussi à oublier.  
\- Je…  
\- Écoute, Harleen, je – j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais partie, et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour cela. Merde, si j'avais été toi, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose. Mais… les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient – je ne suis plus le même qu'avant.

Tu restas soufflé un moment, autant par l'intensité de son regard que par ses mots. Mais effectivement, le Peter d'avant n'aurait jamais été capable de parler à cœur ouvert, et encore moins sans débiter zéro sarcasme.

\- Et où est-ce que cela est supposé nous mener ? Finis-tu par demander, la gorge serrée.

Peter sembla hésiter un petit instant, avant de franchement tendre la main en avant.

\- J'aimerais que tu me donnes une seconde chance. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il après un moment et bon sang, Peter ne demanda jamais.

Bon dieu, premièrement, il ne demandait jamais, et deuxièmement, encore moins poliment ! Tu déglutis difficilement, regardant alternativement sa main et ses yeux, avant de soudainement te rendre compte que tu entendais un battement sourd. Pendant une brève seconde, tu crus que c'était le bruit de ton cœur, mais rapidement, tu te rendis compte que c'était celui de Peter qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur tes lèvres sans que tu puisses le retenir, et lentement, tu vins poser ta main dans la sienne, et Peter s'approcha doucement de toi, jusqu'à ce que vos corps soient presque collés.

\- Okay, soufflas-tu.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.

Tu hochas la tête, le souffle court, et les lèvres de Peter s'étirèrent en un sourire avant qu'il ne vienne déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Merde.

Tu repartis deux décennies en arrière d'un coup, et tu ne pus faire autre chose que de t'accrocher au tee-shirt de Peter pour ne pas trébucher sous le poids des sensations qui t'envahirent.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il contre tes lèvres, avant de t'embrasser à nouveau. Merci, merci, merci.

Tu voulus répondre quelque chose, mais te retrouvas incapable de détacher tes lèvres de celles de Peter. C'était comme revenir à la maison, retrouver le bonheur, et cela faisait exploser des papillons dans ton estomac.

Mais un claquement de porte vous fit redescendre sur Terre et vos lèvres se détachèrent lentement, avant que tu ne te tournes pour voir ta fille, qui dansait maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre à l'entrée de la porte.

\- Donc… Demanda Malia, avant de vous pointer du doigt. C'est réglé ?

Tu échangeas un léger regard avec Peter, et un nouveau sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres.

\- C'est réglé.

Malia eut un gigantesque sourire, et lorsque Peter ouvrit un bras, ta fille de dix-sept ans se jeta sur vous.

Bon, c'était un peu tard pour un premier câlin de famille, mais on dit toujours mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?


	8. Nolan x Fem Reader

_Nolan x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

\- Bon, okay, peut-être que tout n'est pas parfait.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Geignis-tu, le téléphone collé contre ton oreille alors que tu t'effondrais sur le lit. Sérieusement, Stiles, soupiras-tu avant de te mettre à compter. Petit un, je suis un Wendigo. Petit deux, j'ai faim. Petit trois, mes meilleurs amis sont respectivement une chimère et un loup-garou. Petit quatre, j'ai encore faim. Petit cinq, Monroe se doute que j'ai faim. Petit six, mon crush est un humain, et petit six point cinq, ce crush déteste les créatures surnaturelles et tente de monter toute la ville contre elles. Et petit sept, j'ai faim, merde !

Bon sang, ce que ça craignait, d'être un Wendigo. Tu avais beau essayer de t'y habituer, cette faim, qui était toujours en toi, était dévorante. Tu avais mangé deux heures plus tôt, et pourtant, tu avais déjà la sensation de mourir de faim.

Et dire qu'avant tu étais végétarienne...

\- Bon, okay, dire que tout n'est pas parfait est un euphémisme, tenta de relativiser Stiles à l'autre bout du téléphone. Ca doit être un truc de Beacon Hills, il y a toujours des emmerdes, là-bas. Au moins, Scott t'aide bien à contrôler ta faim ? Et Papa réussit à cacher la mort des animaux ? Et le reste de la meute t'as bien acceptée ? Et tu réussis les cours ?

Tu fis une légère moue, avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

\- Oui, un peu, je crois, et vaguement, répondis-tu en secouant la tête même si Stiles ne pouvait pas te voir.

\- Tu vois ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui s'entendait au bout du fil. C'est pas si terrible, alors. Laisse juste du temps au temps, okay ?

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? Ricanas-tu doucement, et tu pus presque voir Stiles rouler des yeux.

Mais il fallait quand même bien avouer que si tu ne savais pas réellement ce que faisait Stiles dans ses études au F.B.I., cela l'avait légèrement changé - à vrai dire, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Beacon Hills, il avait changé. Ton grand frère était devenu... Plus mature, en fait.

\- Je t'emmerde !

Bon, okay, peut-être pas tant que ça.

\- Et puis, je dois trop te raconter un truc, parce que tu vois, l'autre fois, il y avait - attends. Quoooiii ?

Tu éloignas vivement le téléphone de ton oreille en pestant contre ton frère, l'entendant vaguement discuter à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Léa, t'es toujours là ?

\- Tu m'as rendue sourde, idiot ! Grognas-tu, lançant un oreiller dans ta chambre comme si ça pouvait atteindre Stiles.

\- Désolé, répondit-il du ton qui montrait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Enfin, je dois y aller, on a un exercice de prévu, donc je te raconterais ce que je voulais dire ce soir ou demain ou quand on aura le temps à plus !

\- At -

Un bruit retentit, annonçant la fin de la communication, et tu regardas ton téléphone avec désespoir.

\- tends... Marmonnas-tu toute seule.

Génial. Ton frère venait de te raccrocher au nez, aucun de tes problèmes ne venait de s'être miraculeusement réglé, et tu avais toujours faim. Vie de naze.

* * *

Et à vrai dire, dans les jours et les semaines suivantes, rien ne s'arrangea réellement. En réalité, tout empira. Le climat de peur qui réglait à Beacon Hills avait empiré, et tu devais constamment te tenir sur tes gardes, comme toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la ville. Mais surtout, ce qui t'avais fait mal, c'était de voir le comportement de Nolan. Au début, tu avais pensé que tes sentiments pour lui n'étaient qu'une passade, mais... Visiblement, non.

Par conséquence, tu avais l'impression de te retrouver dans un Roméo et Juliette moderne où le Roméo ne sait pas que Juliette l'aime et que s'il savait qui elle était, il la détesterait.

...

Peut-être que la comparaison ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard, mais bref. Le fait était que Nolan était tout de même un petit con et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de l'aimer malgré ce qu'il faisait.

Et ce, même si ce qu'il faisait était réellement, réellement détestable. Bon sang, tu te rappelais encore l'odeur de sang qui régnait dans la salle de classe. L'odeur de sang, l'odeur de douleur, l'odeur de peur et l'odeur de haine, putain, l'odeur de haine... Elle avait été tellement forte, et tu avais failli en vomir.

Liam avait tout encaissé, les coups de Nolan, les coups de Gabe, le rejet du reste des étudiants, de la prof, leurs paroles détestables, et si le coach n'était pas arrivé, tu n'étais pas sûre qu'il serait encore vivant. Lorsque toi, Mason, Corey et le coach avait relevé Liam, ce dernier était en train de pleurer. C'était la première fois de ta vie que tu le voyais pleurer, et mince, cela t'avais donné un coup au ventre, comme si c'était toi qui avais été frappée à la place.

Tu passas nerveusement une main dans tes cheveux, t'asseyant sur une pierre couverte de mousse fraîche.

Bon sang. Comment pouvais-tu aimer quelqu'un comme Nolan ? Quelqu'un qui avait laissé la peur prendre le dessus sur tout ce qui était bon en lui, le transformant en une brute qui voulait juste tuer toutes les créatures surnaturelles ?

Quand tu te rappelais du garçon dont tu étais tombée amoureuse un peu par hasard, cela te faisait tellement mal. Tu en oubliais même la faim, nom d'un chien ! Nolan était juste tellement adorable, et gentil, et tant de choses... Maintenant, tout était caché sous une couche de haine qui semblait impénétrable.

Encore une fois, derrière tes paupières fermées, tu le revis relever la tête de Liam pour laisser à Gabe le soin de lui briser le nez. Tu réentendis ses mots, tu ressentis une nouvelle fois la haine dans ses paroles, et tu te rappelas de l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

Un tremblement te parcourut, et tu te retrouvas à te recroqueviller sur toi-même en passant tes mains dans tes cheveux. Merde. Et si jamais il découvrait que toi aussi, tu n'étais pas humaine ?

Est-ce qu'il te tuerait tout de suite ?

Est-ce qu'il laisserait Gabe te frapper jusqu'à la mort ?

Un nouveau tremblement te prit, et par réflexe, tu voulus attraper ton téléphone, envoyer un message à Brett, en envoyer un autre à Theo, et parler à Stiles. Mais Brett était mort, Theo était en mission avec la meute, et Stiles t'avait téléphoné il y a deux jours pour te dire d'une voix assez stressée que pendant quelque temps, vous ne pourriez plus vous parler au téléphone.

Tu eus un nouveau soupir, et ta jambe trembla de manière incontrôlable alors que des larmes perlaient à tes yeux. Merde. Tu étais tellement terrifiée.

Ce fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle tu n'entendis pas les bruits de pas derrière toi, et l'odeur de chair arriva à tes narines juste avant qu'un coup violent te soit porté à la tempe, te faisant instantanément glisser dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La première chose qui te frappa, ce fut l'odeur. Depuis que tu étais une Wendigo, tu sentais tout, plus fort, plus loin, plus précis, plus... mieux. Et là, ça sentait fort. Très fort.

Plus précisément, cela sentait la mort. Avant, tu n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de sentir tout ça, mais là, les yeux fermés, c'était le terme qui te venait instinctivement. La mort. Et la mort douloureuse. Avec un gémissement, tu tentas de redresser la tête, mais tu réussis simplement à te la cogner contre le mur.

Le mur ?

Commençant sérieusement à paniquer, tu ouvris les yeux, te rendant à ce moment compte que tes cils étaient à moitié collés, comme si tu avais pleuré. Toutefois, au bout de longues, trop longues secondes, tu parvins tout de même à voir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit autour de toi.

Visiblement, tu étais dans une maison. Peut-être une cave, parce qu'en passant au-dessus de l'odeur de mort, tu sentais du bois. Mais ton regard accrocha immédiatement le mur en face, et un tremblement te prit. Bon sang. Tu étais dans une foutue salle de torture. Ton premier réflexe fut de bouger pour t'enfuir, mais cela fit seulement bouger des chaînes et non d'un chien tu étais attachée au mur debout avec des chaînes putain !

Pendant quelques secondes, la panique prit possession de toi, et tu te débattis vivement, tentant de te libérer de tes liens, mais cela ne fit que resserrer l'acier autour de tes poignets chevilles, genoux et bassin.

Merde merde merde merde ! Au bout d'un moment, tu t'arrêtas, à bout de souffle, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ta respiration, et réfléchir.

Okay.

Tu avais été capturée.  
Tu étais enchaînée.  
Ton corps ne souffrait pas plus que cela, en dehors des liens qui te serraient.  
Tu n'avais pas de blessures importantes.  
Mais tu pouvais déjà sentir une brûlure commencer à te ronger l'estomac - le genre de brûlure qui disait que bonjour, de la viande était requise en urgence !

Et à vrai dire, ce fut cela qui t'inquiéta le plus, au-delà de la peur de te faire disséquer. Parce que mince, et si jamais on te laissait mourir de faim, pour te lâcher en pleine ville ? Tu n'arriverais jamais à te restreindre, et tu te voyais déjà en train de bouffer ton coiffeur, le boulanger, ou un piéton.

Merde. Tu baissas la tête, te mordant la lèvre. Qu'avait dit Stiles, déjà ?

« Si jamais tu te fais capturér, surtout, économise tes forces, et je dis bien toutes tes forces, jusqu'à tes cheveux. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, analyse ! Regarde où tu es, dans quel état tu es, et comment tu es attachée. Si tu ne peux pas te défaire de tes liens, ne le tente pas ! Ça servira à rien que tu te fractures un poignet. Et t'époumones pas à appeler à l'aide si tu n'entends rien ! En général, tes geôliers seront pas totalement stupides - bon, si, parce que tenter de t'avoir, toi, est crétin, mais bref. Tu seras en tout cas pas entendue. Donc la seule chose intelligente à faire, c'est attendre. Quand tu seras face à la personne qui t'a capturée, là, tu pourras échafauder des plans. »

Okay. Tu te rappelais avec précision de ton frère, anormalement sérieux à ce moment-là. Dire que tu avais pensé que tu ne serais jamais concernée par ça...

Tu eus un soupir, et ton estomac gronda. Bon sang, ce que tu avais faim...  
Et cette sensation ne fit qu'empirer. Tu étais incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ton réveil à cause de la lumière des spots et l'absence de fenêtre. Mais la faim, elle, ne fit que s'accroître, encore et encore, te faisant peu à peu perdre le contrôle.

Ce fut d'abord sur tes yeux, que tu sentis reprendre leur couleur blanche, te picotant légèrement, et peu après, ce furent tes dents. Elles percèrent tes gencives, t'arrachant un grognement de douleur - encore que ce n'était plus aussi douloureux que les premières fois. Mais Stiles t'avait dit de ne pas fournir d'efforts inutiles, alors refréner tes dents ne serait pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, surtout quand tu savais que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier la sensation de faim.

Pour passer le temps, tu te mis à réciter des comptines, puis des chansons, tentant de tout faire pour oublier ton ventre qui grondait et grondait et grondait. Tu étais en train de fredonner une chanson que te chantait ton père peu après la mort de ta mère lorsque soudainement, une odeur arriva à tes narines, et la bête en toi analysa immédiatement l'odeur de nourriture. Ton cerveau, lui, tenta de la catégoriser, et une alarme s'alluma dans ta tête lorsque tu te rendis compte que c'était un être humain - et rapidement, tes oreilles te dirent que c'était plus précisément une femme assurée et un peu pressée.

Avec un grondement, tu tentas de reprendre le contrôle sur ton corps, et tu eus à peine le temps de faire revenir de la couleur dans tes yeux et rétracter tes rangées de dents supplémentaires avant que le mécanisme de fermeture de la pièce s'enclenche.

Monroe rentra dans la pièce, un air dédaigneux sur le visage, et tu sentis l'horreur s'infiltrer dans tes veines.

Tu n'allais jamais t'en sortir vivante, pas avec elle. Et sans dire un mot, elle commença, et la faim disparut presque sous la douleur.

À vrai dire, au bout d'un moment, il ne resta que celle-ci. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui parcourait ton corps, et tu étais incapable de faire autre chose que de crier parce que cela faisait mal, putain, cela faisait mal.

Oui, tu n'allais jamais survivre à ça. Des larmes coulèrent sur ton visage tâché de ton propre sang, et tu avais perdu tout espoir de survie lorsque, soudainement, un cri qui n'était pas le tiens retenti.

Hébétée, tu vis Monroe se tourner, trébuchant, et ton cerveau fatigué par la douleur la vit tomber, s'effondrant au sol dans une position bizarre, et une tâche colora petit à petit ses côtés - et la dernière chose que tu entendis fut ton nom, crié par une voix qui remua ton estomac.

* * *

\- Léa ? Léa ? Tu m'entends ?

Tu fronças les sourcils, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, et après une ou deux tentatives ratées, tu y réussis, tentant de comprendre où tu étais, pourquoi tu y étais, et qui te parlait.

\- Gné ? Marmonnas-tu, tentant de te relever, mais tu en fus empêchée par deux bras.

Petit à petit, tu réussis à capter ce qui était autour de toi, même si tout restait flou, et ton cœur rata un battement lorsque tu reconnus la personne qui te tenait tout contre elle.

\- Nolan ? Demandas-tu, perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là.

\- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-il, mais un léger sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. J'ai cru que j'arrivais trop tard. Monroe n'avait prévenu personne qu'elle t'avait capturée et -

\- Attends, le coupas-tu, tentant de te redresser pour t'écarter de lui. Tu - pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée ?

Un éclair de douleur sembla passer dans ses yeux à ton geste, suivit de ce qu'il semblait être une lueur de compréhension.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer, dit-il en secouant la tête, te ramenant contre lui malgré ton recul, et sans comprendre comment, tu te retrouvas dans les airs alors qu'il se mettait à marcher, quittant la pièce où tu avais été enfermée. Je suis un chasseur, explicita-t-il, mais je devais infiltrer les rangs de Gérard - d'où mon comportement.

Oh.

OH.

Même ton esprit fatigué réussi à comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait, et ton cœur rata un battement, encore une fois.

\- Je n'étais pas censé me découvrir comme cela, mais en suivant Monroe, je t'ai découverte, et je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de la tuer, alors...

\- Pourquoi ? Réussis-tu à prononcer, luttant contre l'inconscience. T'faisais plutôt un bon boulot de couverture...

\- Je... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Pas toi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. ...

Putain. Tu réussis à redresser la tête malgré le sommeil qui t'attirait de plus en plus, plissant des yeux pour réussir à voir à peu près correctement le visage de Nolan.

\- Moi ?

Nolan baissa les yeux, croisant les tiens, et pendant un instant, il s'immobilisa.

\- Toi, sourit-il tendrement, et une douce chaleur se réfugia dans ton corps.

\- 'Kay, marmonnas-tu, te recroquevillant un peu plus dans ses bras. Moi aussi, répondis-tu à la phrase informulée, et Nolan déposa un baiser dans tes cheveux alors que tu laissais la fatigue te submerger complètement, désormais sûre d'être entre de bonnes mains.


	9. Peter x Fem reader (2)

_Peter x Fem!reader / Commande Wattapd_

* * *

Tu eus un léger rire en remerciant le libraire, récupérant ton bouquin vivement. Certes, tu l'avais déjà lu trois fois, mais mince, il était fantastique ! Incapable de te refréner, tu ouvris ton livre dans la rue, commençant déjà à le relire. Franchement, tu ne pensais pas un jour trouver un bouquin mieux que celui-ci.

Et à vrai dire, tu étais déjà tellement plongée dans l'histoire que tu ne t'aperçus que l'on te parlait que lorsque tu te pris quelqu'un. Deux bras forts se posèrent contre ta taille et tu fronças les sourcils, mémorisant vivement ta page avant de fermer les sourcils, t'esquivant rapidement de l'étreinte.

\- Jackson, dis-tu tranquillement, relevant la tête avec un léger agacement.

\- Harleen. Tu es magnifique, aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, répondis-tu, par politesse, tentant déjà de t'enfuir, mais non, l'homme t'attrapa par le bras, te ramenant contre lui.

Sérieusement ? Tu avais l'impression que cela était un remake des dix dernières rencontres fortuites que vous aviez eus les dix dernières fois que tu étais sortie en centre-ville. Et, comme les dix dernières fois, tu eus un mal fou à te débarrasser de Jackson.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un bruit d'explosion qui te sauva – la fois d'avant, c'était le téléphone de Jackson qui avait sonné.

\- Je dois y aller ! T'exclamas-tu, et avant que l'homme n'ait pu dire un mot, tu étais déjà partie, assez inquiète.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de créer des explosions à Beacon Hills, et c'était Stiles, ton frère, et surtout quand votre père n'était pas à la maison mais au poste de police – ce qui voulait malheureusement dire, six jours sur sept, de six à huit heures par jour.

* * *

Et cette fois-ci, cela ne manqua pas. Une sorte de fumée étrange sortait de devant la maison, et tu eus un soupir en voyant Stiles faire de grands mouvements de bras inutiles pour tenter de la faire partir.

Bon sang, pourquoi ton frère était à ce point obtus ? Il refusait de changer sa vieille Jeep, un cadeau de votre père pour ses seize ans, alors même que celle-ci lui faisait fréquemment des crasses.

\- Quel est le problème, cette fois ? Demandas-tu en t'approchant, et Stiles redressa la tête, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

\- Le liquide de freinage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit-il en replongeant la tête dans le capot de la Jeep, il refuse de passer dans les tuyaux et -

Avec intérêt, tu suivis tout ce que disait ton frère. Il fallait dire que comme lui, tu avais écouté à la lettre tout ce que disait votre père sur les voitures, alors finalement, à vous deux, la Jeep se remit à fonctionner correctement.

Alléluia !

\- Tu vas aller voir Scott, du coup ?

Tu n'eus pas besoin d'avoir une réponse pour le savoir.

\- Et comment ! Répondit Stiles, te faisant un clin d'œil. Le match de la crosse démarre dans quinze minutes, je vais tout juste avoir le temps de passer le voir pour lui dire de dégommer la baraque avant que ça commence !

En deux secondes, ton frère était dans la voiture, faisant fit de l'odeur de fumée encore présente.

\- Fais pas de folie sur le chemin, okay ?

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Jamais !

Tu roulas des yeux lorsque Stiles démarra en trombe, disparaissant dans le bout de la rue. Tu savais à quel point sa capacité à se perdre était… Impressionnante, même sur un chemin qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Enfin.

Toi, tu avais un livre à relire !

Et tu fus plongée dedans avec joie et bonheur, mais au moment même ou tu savais qu'un tournant majeur de l'histoire allait se produire, tu entendis quelqu'un frapper fortement à la porte.

Tu allas ouvrir, assez agacée, et malheureusement, tu te retrouvas devant Jackson – pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce qui commençait vraiment, mais vraiment, à faire beaucoup. Et cela fut vraiment trop quand il te fis plus ou moins une demanda en mariage, où tu vis rouge et l'expulsas manu militari de chez-toi.

Non mais sérieusement ? Une foutue demande en mariage ? Alors que tout Beacon Hills savait pertinemment qu'il passait son temps à coucher à droite à gauche ? Fallait pas exagérer, bon sang !

Toi, tu voulais quelque chose de puissant, qui change de l'ordinaire, pas un gars qui roulait des mécaniques avec cinq filles à chaque bras. Bon. Peut-être que tu étais certes un petit peu trop romantique sur les bords, mais ça n'avais jamais été interdit d'espé -

Nom d'un chien, on n'allait donc jamais te laisser lire tranquille, dans cette baraque ?

\- Quoi, encore, Jackson ? Aboyas-tu immédiatement en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, avant de te sentir soudainement rougir de honte.

L'homme en face de toi, qui mâchonnait son stylo, s'immobilisa un instant, te regardant avec perplexité, avant de secouer la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Jackson, désolé, Harleen. La Jeep bleue, c'est bien celle de ton frère ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Demandas-tu, plutôt confuse par la question.

Après tout, parce que votre père était le shérif, vous connaissiez à peu près tout le monde dans la ville et à peu près tout le monde vous connaissait.

\- Il faudra qu'il aille la récupérer avant demain, sinon, elle va à la fourrière.

\- Quoi ? Mais, il ne faut pas qu'elle ne soit pas déplacée pendant vachement de temps, avant de partir à la fourrière ?

\- Pas quand c'est devant une propriété privée.

Une pointe d'inquiétude te traversa soudainement, et tu fronças les sourcils.

\- Où elle est, la Jeep ?

\- Devant le manoir Hale.

\- Le manoir Hale ?

\- Yup. Tu lui passeras le mot ?

\- Je – oui, je lui passerai le mot, répondis-tu, définitivement inquiète, en refermant la porte.

Merde, le manoir Hale n'était pas du tout à côté du lycée ! Qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait bien faire là-bas ? C'était pas comme si cela faisait au moins vingt ans que le bruit courait qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher du manoir Hale si on voulait pouvoir en sortir ! Tu tentas d'appeler ton frère, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais à chaque fois, tu tombas sur sa messagerie.

Nerveusement, tu te mordillas un ongle, envoyant un message à Scott pour savoir si Stiles était bien passé le voir au match. Évidemment, ce dernièr ne répondit pas tout de suite, et pendant une dizaine de minutes, tu fus de plus en plus stressée.

Aussi, lorsque ton téléphone sonna, tu te précipitas dessus comme une folle, simplement pour sentir ton corps s'arrêter en lisant que non, Stiles n'était pas passé, pourquoi ?

Nom de dieu. Dans quoi ton crétin de frère avait pu se mettre, cette fois-ci ? Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, tu pris ton vélo – parce qu'évidement, toi aussi, tu utilisais la Jeep, d'habitude ! - et te précipitas vers le manoir Hale.

Oui, personne n'y allait, mais tout le monde savait où il était : quelque part perdu dans les bois, entouré par des arbres calcinés. Autant dire qu'arriver là-bas, à la tombée de la nuit, n'était franchement pas rassurant. Tu te rappelais vaguement d'une histoire d'incendie, de chasseur, de magie et de loups-garous, mais personne en ville n'était capable de dire où s'arrêtait la légende et où commençait la véritable histoire.

Mais le fait était que la Jeep était là. Un peu abîmée, mais rien de bien grave. Pourquoi Stiles l'avait-il laissée, alors ? Fronçant les sourcils, tu t'approchas de votre voiture, pour te rendre compte qu'effectivement, elle ne paraissait pas abîmée, mais elle avait deux pneus crevés. Ce n'était plus si étonnant que Stiles ait dû la laisser, et sûrement aller voir dans le Manoir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour le dépanner.

Alors c'est ce que tu fis, te dirigeant vers l'entrée avec un frisson de peur, parce que mince, c'était vraiment macabre, comme décor. Tu ne savais pas comment le manoir pouvait tenir debout, il avait l'air tellement esquinté par l'incendie…

Tu frappas à la porte, mais comme personne ne te répondis, tu y entras avec hésitation, et l'étonnement se peignit sur tes traits. Comment était-ce possible que l'intérieur soit en aussi bon état ? De l'extérieur, tout paraissait prêt à s'effondrer !

Un frémissement traversa ton corps et tu secouas la tête, te mettant à chercher ton frère, l'appelant de temps en temps, mais pas trop fort – il y avait quelque chose qui te faisait flipper, dans ce manoir.

Mais, miraculeusement, tu finis par retrouver Stiles au sous-sol, enfermé dans une… Cellule ? Mais à quand remontait le manoir pour qu'il y ait des cellules dedans ?

En tout cas, ta joie de retrouver ton frère ne fut que de courte durée, puisque celui-ci se mit à te supplier de partir – et merde, Stiles ne t'avait jamais supplié de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il soit sérieux ou non. Mais tu étais venue pour le retrouver, alors maintenant qu'il était là, il reviendrait à la maison.

Puis la chose que semblait tant redouter Stiles arriva, et soudainement, tu compris mieux pourquoi il parlait de Bête. Bon sang. Il était gigantesque, à mi-chemin entre le loup et l'humain, et il avait des yeux bleu électrique, qui paraissaient à eux seuls capable de te tuer.

\- Je – je suis venue chercher mon frère, réussis-tu à bégayer, reculant d'un pas lorsque la Bête avança.

\- Votre frère est un voleur, gronda-t-il.

Alors, oui, mais non, parce que ton frère était beaucoup de choses, mais pas un voleur, et tu ne sais pas comment cela se fit, mais ce fut toi qui finis dans le cachot, criant à ton frère de partir, et que tout allait bien aller. Après tout, c'était ton rôle de grande sœur, d'empêcher Stiles de se mettre dans des emmerdes pas possible.

Tant pis si c'était sur toi que ça retombait.

En tout cas, dès le début de ton séjour en captivité, tu eus l'impression d'entrer dans un nouveau monde. Par ce que mince, réellement, des objets animés ? Une aile interdite ? Un dîner avec la Bête ? Tu avais l'impression de rêver.

...

De cauchemarder, plutôt, même si c'était assez drôle de voir Derek, l'horloge, se disputer avec Laura, le bougeoir. Ou la bougeoire ? Il y avait aussi Thalia, la tellière, et Cora, la tasse de thé, ainsi qu'une armoire parlante, et découvrir tout cela te fis oublier, pendant un instant, où tu étais.

Merde, tu espérais tellement fort que Stiles allait bien, qu'il était rentré à la maison, et que votre père allait bien aussi, et qu'ils allaient bien aller tous les deux. Et surtout, surtout, tu espérais qu'ils ne tentent pas tous les deux quelque chose de fou comme de venir te chercher, alors que la Bête avait clairement dit qu'il tuerait quiconque rentrerait sur ses terres une nouvelle fois.

Inquiète, tu te mis à faire les cent pas dans ta chambre, refusant de descendre manger avec la Bête. Comment pouvait-il sérieusement penser que tu souhaitais prendre un repas avec la personne qui te retenait captive, et encore plus quand cette dernière avait déjà menacé ta famille ? Tu ne pouvais peut-être pas t'enfuir, mais tu refusais de te mettre au jeu de la Bête.

Et lorsque celle-ci arriva, les yeux étincelants de foudre bleue, tu crus bien que ta dernière heure était venue – mais tu ne te rendrais pas sans combattre non plus. Tu étais la fille du shérif, à la fin, tu n'allais pas dire amen à la Bête simplement parce qu'elle était à demi-loup à demi-humain, et capable de te déchiqueter en deux d'un seul coup de griffe !

En y réfléchissant, c'étaient justement ces raisons qui hurlaient à ta raison de ne pas lui tenir tête, mais tu choisis de l'ignorer, ta raison.

\- Eh bien, si vous refusez de manger avec moi, vous ne mangerez pas du tout ! Tonna la Bête, claquant la porte de ta chambre si fort qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds.

Bon sang. Tu avais failli mourir de peur en croisant ses yeux, mais tu étais encore vivante, et tes jambes te lâchèrent alors que tu t'effondrais sur le lit. Tu n'allais jamais survivre ici, ce n'était pas possible.

Puis, la chose qui devait nécessairement arriver arriva : ton estomac devint plus fort que ta peur, et tu sortis de ta chambre à pas de loups – non, on allait laisser les loups où ils étaient pour le moment. Tu finis par rentrer dans une gigantesque salle à manger et dans la cuisine, où là encore, les objets parlaient. Si au début, Derek refusa de te laisser avoir un gramme de nourriture, finalement, Laura et le reste des couverts finirent par le convaincre, et tu assistas au plus étrange des spectacle de ta vie, et sûrement le plus magnifique. Voir tous ces couverts danser et chanter… Tu avais l'impression d'être devenu un personnage de roman, et tu finis presque par penser que peut-être la Bête devait ne pas être si horrible que ça, vu comment les couverts en parlaient avec affection.

Enfin.

Tu le pensas pendant le repas, le début de la visite guidée de Derek, et ce fut tout. Certes, tu savais que la Bête t'avait interdit de rentrer dans l'aile ouest, mais la curiosité fut plus forte que toi, et tu découvris avec perplexité une photo à moitié déchirée d'un homme qui te rappelait quelqu'un, ainsi qu'une rose sous une cloche de verre. Tu étais en train de t'apprêter à toucher la fleur lorsque la Bête surgit soudainement derrière toi, et mince, même tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas paru autant en colère que maintenant.

Tu ne saisis pas tout à fait ce qui se passa mais l'air de pure rage inscrite sur les traits de la Bête s'inscrit dans ton cerveau, plus vibrant que tout autre chose.

\- Partez ! Partez, et ne revenez jamais !

Ton corps n'hésita pas une seconde et tu pris tes jambes à ton cou, passant devant les objets animés dans un coup de vent sans entendre leurs cris. Il faisait un froid glacial dehors, mais même cela ne t'arrêta pas. Tu remarquas à peine que la Jeep n'était plus là et que seuls deux pneus crevés montraient qu'elle avait un jour été arrêtée ici.

La peur agissait comme un coup de fouet sur toi, te faisant prendre ton vélo et pédaler à toute allure à travers la forêt, désirant juste partir le plus loin possible de la Bête et de son manoir.

Tu étais presque sortie de la forêt lorsque des hurlements retentirent à tes côtés, et cinq loups gigantesques t'encerclèrent en un battement d'œil. Tu dérapas sur le côté, tombant au sol violemment alors que ton vélo se brisait contre un arbre, lancé à pleine vitesse.

Putain. Tu allais avoir survécu à la Bête juste pour être dévorée par des loups quelques minutes plus tard. Tu sentis des larmes de terreur glisser sur tes joues au moment où un des loups se jeta sur toi, et ta dernière pensée fut pour ton frère et ton père.

Ou du moins, tu le crus.

Parce que le cri qui s'échappa ne fut pas de toi, mais ce fut le rugissement d'un loup, puis d'un deuxième. Tu rouvris avec hésitation les yeux, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Devant toi, la Bête était en train de combattre les cinq loups – enfin, deux semblaient être déjà morts sur le côté – et ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Il ne reculait pas, se jetant en grondant et grognant contre les trois loups restant, et même alors que l'un d'entre eux réussit à le mordre, il ne parut pas faiblir, se lançant au contraire avec une ardeur renouvelée dans le combat.

Et la Bête resta debout après que tous les loups soient au sol, te lançant un bref regard, les babines retroussées, avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Tu retins un cri, tentant pendant un bref instant de te redresser sur tes jambes pour t'enfuir une nouvelle fois, mais à peine fus-tu debout que tu te surpris à te diriger vers la Bête.

Posant une main sur sa gorge poilue, tu découvris avec un battement cardiaque en retard qu'il était encore vivant. Tu te mordis la lèvre nerveusement. Merde, tu ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser quelqu'un mourir comme ça, par le froid qu'il faisait, et encore moins quand cette personne venait de te sauver la vie. Avec un grondement, tu tentas de relever la Bête, le traînant à moitié sur le sol, et tu te dirigeas vers le manoir.

Tu espérais tellement fort ne pas le regretter.

Et tu ne le regrettas pas. Tu ne sus pas ce qui changea entre la bête et toi ce soir-là, mais rien ne fut plus pareil. Tu découvris avec étonnement que la Bête avait un nom – Peter, et que ce dernier était, derrière ses grognements et ses répliques plus coupantes qu'un rasoir, quelqu'un de… Tu ne savais pas vraiment comment le qualifier, en fait.

Il passait la plupart de son temps à lire – et quelle bibliothèque, bon sang ! Tu voulais la même. Il pouvait être franchement agaçant, mais en même temps, il était terriblement adorable, c'était quelque chose. Avec un léger rire rentrée, tu relevas la tête sur la Bête, qui lisait tranquillement en face de toi, un air tranquille sur le visage.

Tu te rappelais encore sa réaction quand tu lui avais demandé s'il y avait du wi-fi dans le manoir, où s'il y avait une antenne 4G pas loin…

Cela avait été hilarant.

Alors petit à petit, tu appris à connaître Peter de mieux en mieux, et l'un comme l'autre, vous réussîtes à vous apprivoiser. Parfois, tu pensais même que peut-être, cela ne serait pas si terrible de passer ta vie dans le Manoir. Peter n'était pas réellement une bête, en fin de compte, juste un homme avec un physique assez… Particulier.

Et alors qu'il t'apprenait à valser, la tête posée contre son torse, tu songeas clairement que oui, peut-être même que tu apprécierais de rester pour le restant de tes jours appuyée contre Peter.

Il était tellement plus que ce qu'il laissait apparaître…

Mais l'hiver se faisait de plus en plus fort, et tu ne pouvais empêcher l'inquiétude de te trouver de plus en plus fréquemment. Inquiétude pour ton frère, principalement. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi, mais tu sentais qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide, et bon sang, cela te tordait les entrailles.

\- Harleen, quel est le problème ?

Tu sursautas légèrement, lançant un regard à Peter, qui te regardait, de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Son regard bleu n'était plus dérangeant, maintenant – non, tu y étais totalement habituée, et tu l'appréciais plus que tu ne le devrais.

\- Je…

Tu hésitas un instant, avant de finalement te décider à parler, regardant tes doigts.

\- Je me fais du souci pour Stiles. Je sais que notre père l'empêchera de faire quelque chose d'idiot, mais mon frère est incroyablement doué pour réussir à échapper à sa surveillance, alors… Voilà, marmonnas-tu.

Dire tes craintes à voix haute ne les avait fait devenir que plus concrètes, et tu eus un léger soupir. Merde… Quelque chose se posa sous tes yeux, dessus ton livre, et tu relevas avec perplexité ton regard sur Peter.

\- Je n'ai pas de… Téléphone, ou de… Wi-fi. Mais si tu veux voir ton frère, tu n'as qu'à demander au miroir de te le montrer.

Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne t'étonnait même plus ? Avec un petit peu de stress, tu demandas donc au miroir si tu pouvais voir ton frère, et pendant un instant, tu ne compris pas pourquoi tu vis de la neige et la forêt. Après quelques secondes, une forme bougea, et tu compris que si tu voyais la neige et la forêt, c'était parce que ton petit frère était là, avec une grosse doudoune qui était la tienne, des bottes de fourrure, un sac à dos énorme sur le dos et une lampe torche, s'effondrant au sol, et tu entraperçus brièvement son visage blanc et ses lèvres violettes.

Putain. Tu eus un hoquet de stupeur, faisant presque chuter le miroir, et ce fut seulement parce que Peter était à côté de toi qu'il ne finit pas brisé au sol.

\- Il – Nom d'un chien, réussis-tu à peine à jurer, encore choquée par ce que tu venais de voir.

Ton frère allait mourir de froid, alors que toi, tu étais tranquillement installée dans le manoir.

\- Peter, commenças-tu en relevant la tête, ne sachant même pas ce que tu allais dire, mais la Bête releva une main pour te stopper.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux partir, fit Peter, et tu pus clairement voir à quel point chacun de ses mots lui coûtaient. Prends l'Alpha et va le chercher.

La Bête serra la mâchoire un moment, avant de tourner la tête.

\- Garde le miroir avec toi, veux-tu ?

\- Peter…

\- Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Harleen. Reviens-moi.

Et tu ne savais pas pourquoi, mais tu sentais qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une simple demande dans les mots de Peter. Déglutissant difficilement, tu hochas la tête fermement, te relevant pour le prendre dans tes bras vivement. Presque aussi vite, tu te reculas les joues rouges, remerciant encore et encore Peter, avant de remonter en vitesse dans ta chambre prendre des vêtements chauds. En deux minutes, tu étais dans la stabulation de l'Alpha, le cheval de Peter, et une seconde plus tard, tu étais sur son dos, à foncer pour récupérer ton frère.

Heureusement, tu réussis à le trouver rapidement, mais il était évanoui. Tu eus un mal de chien à le hisser derrière toi, sur le dos de l'Alpha, et tu eus l'impression d'avoir accompli un miracle lorsque tu réussis à arriver chez ton père.

Toutes les maisons de toutes les rues étaient fermées, mais tu ne t'inquiétas même pas de ce fait, faisant rentrer l'Alpha dans la maison – oui, ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente du monde, mais tu n'avais pas d'autres idées pour le moment, et tu devais t'occuper de ton frère.

* * *

\- Harleen ?

Tu redressas vivement la tête, regardant ton frère, et un léger sourire fatigué s'installa sur tes lèvres.

\- Bon sang, Stiles, tu m'as fait tellement peur…

\- C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui. C'est moi. Peter m'a laissé partir pour te retrouver.

\- Peter ? Demanda Stiles, fronçant les sourcils.

\- La Bête. C'est son nom, expliquas-tu, mais tu ne t'attendais définitivement pas au rire brisé qu'eut ton frère. Stiles ?

\- Je savais que je n'étais pas fou ! Personne ne me croyait, 'Leen, ils me traitaient tous de fous, et ils ont enfermé Papa à Eichen House, et -

\- Attends, quoi ? T'exclamas-tu, ton sang s'arrêtant de circuler dans tes veines. De quoi tu parles ?

Stiles toussa légèrement, se redressant dans le lit où tu l'avais déposé.

\- Quand je suis revenu, Papa était mort d'inquiétude. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas réellement me croire. Pendant un moment, il t'a cherché ailleurs, mais il n'y avait aucune piste, et il a fini par m'écouter plus sérieusement. Mais ça commençait à jaser en ville, et lorsque Papa s'est replongé dans les dossiers de l'incendie du manoir Hale, tout le monde à commencer à le traiter de fou lui aussi, et Whittemore l'a fait enfermer et est devenu le nouveau shérif et je sais même pas comment ce petit con à fait ça vu qu'il n'était même pas dans la police à la base !

\- Quoi ? Bégayas-tu. Jackson Whittemore est devenu shérif ?

\- Oui, dit Stiles avec une grimace en hochant la tête. Il a fait enfermer Papa en disant qu'il était un danger public, puis il s'est mit à travailler avec les chasseurs – tu sais, les Argents, et ils ont planifié une battue demain dans la forêt. Je voulais te trouver avant eux, alors je suis parti aujourd'hui, mais… Ben, tu m'as récupéré, quoi.

Bordel de merde.

Tu t'affalas contre le dossier de ta chaise, laissant l'histoire d'imprégner, avant qu'un frisson de terreur s'invite dans ton cœur.

\- Attends, Stiles, pour quand est prévue la battue ?

\- Demain, seize heures, fit ton frère en fronçant les sourcils et ton cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Stiles avait dormi toute la nuit, et même s'il s'était brièvement émergé aux environs de dix heures, il s'était rendormi presque immédiatement. Et désormais, le réveil indiquait dix-huit heures trente. Putain. En deux secondes, tu étais de nouveau debout, bénissant le fait d'avoir réussi à faire une sieste de onze heures à dix-neuf heures.

\- Stiles, tu restes là, et tu bouges, pas okay ? Tu dois te reposer, dis-tu en te levant vivement pour remettre les affaires que tu avais enlevé du sac de Stiles dedans.

Ton frère, en voulant venir te chercher, avait tout de même pris des précautions, et dans son sac, il y avait deux briquets, deux cordes, deux couteaux, un six coups – celui de votre père, d'ailleurs – et d'autre choses qui étaient indispensables pour survivre.

\- Mais -

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je dois aller retrouver Peter avant que les chasseurs le fassent.

Ton esprit travaillait à cent à l'heure, et tu déposas rapidement un baiser sur le front de ton frère.

\- Je reviendrais, okay ? Mais là, je dois retourner au manoir. Reste au lit, s'il te plaît.

Quelque chose dans ta voix dut convaincre ton frère puisqu'il hocha faiblement la tête et tu eus un soupir soulagé, avant de descendre l'escalier à toute allure. Tu allas vivement chercher l'Alpha dans le jardin, où tu lui avais installé tant bien que mal un espace sur la terrasse. Rapidement, tu lui refis traverser la maison alors qu'il soufflait par les naseaux, et tu refermas la porte derrière toi avant de sauter sur son dos, et tu fus repartie pour le manoir.

* * *

Malheureusement, tu n'étais pas la première. Il y avait des chasseurs et des policiers et aussi des civils un peu partout, et ce fut seulement parce que tu connaissais par cœur le parc que tu réussis à te frayer un chemin sans te faire voir. L'inquiétude était en train de te submerger, et tu dus t'arrêter un instant pour souffler, tentant de garder la tête froide, avant de renter par une des portes arrières du manoir.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que tu remarquas qu'en fait, les civils étaient plutôt dehors comme des spectateurs, et que les policiers ne maîtrisaient rien du tout. Il y avait juste les chasseurs qui savaient qui ils cherchaient pour le tuer.

Merde. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Pas alors que tu n'avais pas eu le courage d'avouer à Peter tes sentiments. Tu avais voulu les ignorer, au début, faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, mais maintenant, tu le regrettais amèrement, parce que peut-être que Peter n'aurait pas l'occasion de savoir à quel point tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

En tout cas, amoureuse ou pas, tu ne comprenais pas comment l'état du manoir avait pu se dégrader à ce point en une journée. En fait, désormais, il était presque aussi abîmé qu'à l'extérieur. Un grondement t'interrompit dans ta course et tu tournas brutalement à gauche, le reconnaissant pour ce qu'il était : un grognement de douleur d'une bête mi-humaine, mi-loup. Ton cœur rata un battement lorsque tu vis Jackson Whittermore, un couteau en argent à la main étincelante à quelques centimètres à peine du cœur de Peter. La Bête avait les mains tenant celle de Jackson, tentant de lutter contre lui, et tu compris pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus sur lui en voyant dans quel état il était.

Peter semblait s'être pris plusieurs balles, dans l'épaule et dans le torse, et il y avait déjà des petites flaques de sang au sol. Deux chasseurs avaient eut la nuque brisée, un vieillard et une femme, mais ils avaient visiblement bien réussis à atteindre Peter.

Un hoquet de frayeur t'échappa lorsque la Bête relâcha un bref instant son emprise sur le poignet de Jackson, le poignard désormais à quelques millimètres de son cœur. Le petit bruit que tu fis attira sur toi l'attention des deux hommes, et si la stupeur et la colère s'affichèrent sur le visage de Jackson, ce fut avant tout le soulagement qui apparut sur les traits de Peter. Semblant retrouver des forces, il grogna, réussissant finalement à repousser Jackson, avant de tenter de se relever.

Peter réussit à attraper Peter par le bras, lui grognant de partir, et d'emmener avec lui le reste des chasseur, mais le nouveau shérif ne fit que lui cracher au visage, sortant un autre poignard de sa poche arrière pour l'enfoncer dans les côtes de la Bête. Le hurlement de détresse qui t'échappa se confondit au cri de douleur de Peter, et un craquement effroyable retendit dans le manoir au moment même où Peter jeta Jackson contre un mur. Ce dernier s'effondra, et le plancher en fit de même, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être totalement maître de ses pensées – ce que tu n'étais pas – pour savoir que Jackson ne pouvais pas avoir survécu à la chute, et encore moins aux tonnes de pierres, de bois et de béton qui lui étaient tombées dessus.

Mais Jackson était le cadet de tes soucis. Toi, tu te précipitas vers Peter qui était tombé au sol, incapable de se relever.

\- Peter ? Peter ! T'exclamas-tu, le retournant sur le dos, attrapant sa gueule entre tes mains.

\- Harleen, souffla-t-il, et des gouttes de sang apparurent au coin de ses lèvres. Tu es revenue…

\- Évidemment, que je suis revenue, idiot ! J'aurais dû être là plutôt, marmonnas-tu, le fixant un instant avant de regarder ses plaies, et tu dus retenir un haut-le-cœur.

Bon sang. Tu n'allais jamais réussir à soigner ça !

\- C'est… Bien, souffla-t-il, et tu secouas la tête, passant une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'essouffle pas, okay ? Réussis-tu à dire, la voix tremblante. Il faut que tu gardes des forces le temps que je trouve de quoi te soigner, et -

\- Harleen.

Tu te tus, fixant Peter et ses yeux bleus, désormais pâles.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir… Revue, parvint-il à dire, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, avant que soudainement, sa tête ne parte en arrière, heurtant le plancher, et sa main qui s'était posée sur la tienne retomba au sol.

\- Non non non non, Peter !

Tu t'accrochas à ses épaules, voulant le secouer, mais il ne redressa pas la tête pour hausser un sourcil moqueur, et lorsque tu attrapas sa tête, ses yeux étaient vitreux, juste bleus et… Vitreux.  
Un tremblement te prit et tu sentis à peine des larmes couler sur tes joues alors que tu étais incapable d'y voir clair, ayant l'impression que ton cœur venait de t'être arraché, emportant avec lui tes poumons et ta faculté de respirer.

\- Non, Peter, t'as pas le droit de mourir, tu m'entends ? Suffoquas-tu à moitié collant ton front au sien. T'as pas le droit de mourir, pas alors que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire que je t'aime. T'as pas le droit, Peter, répétas-tu, tes sanglots te secouant toujours plus fort. T'as pas le droit…

Mais son corps restait immobile dessous toi, et il te ne répondait pas, et tu pouvais sentir le sang commence à imbiber ton jean, et sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Putain. C'était comme si on t'avait ouvert la poitrine, comprimé tout tes organes, et laissé à cœur ouvert, comme ça, et ça faisait tellement mal, parce que Peter était mort, et tu n'allais plus jamais le voir, plus jamais l'entendre, et il n'allait plus jamais t'apprendre à danser et tu n'allais plus jamais lui apprendre le grec, et -

\- Harleen.

Avec un hoquet, tu redressas la tête, incapable de croire tes oreilles, et pendant un instant, tu fus incapable de croire tes yeux aussi.

\- Harleen, répéta l'homme, se redressant tout en t'attirant contre lui, et la manière dont ses bras se resserrent autour de toi te donnèrent l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

\- Peter, bégayas-tu, à moitié affalée sur lui, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Bon sang, Harleen, tu es incroyable, sourit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que tu remarquas la différence – il n'y avait plus rien d'animal chez lui. Ses oreilles étranges étaient redevenues normales, ses mains avaient retrouvé une taille humaines, tout comme ses griffes, et ses dents. Il était juste… Humain.

\- Peter, soufflas-tu pour la deuxième fois, ayant l'impression que ton corps se remettais lentement en place.

\- Oui. Tu as brisé le maléfice des chasseurs, Harleen, et -

Tu ne le laissas pas continuer, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, et après un instant de surprise, Peter répondit au baiser, te serrant encore plus contre lui, et à ce moment-là, tu eus clairement la sensation de revivre.

\- S'ils s'embrassent, c'est que ça se passe bien ?

\- Nom de Dieu, Cora, ne regarde pas.

\- Derek, arrête de jurer devant ta sœur !


	10. Ian Bohen x Fem Reader (4)

_Ian Bohen x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

Tu poussais un léger soupir, reposant le sac de pommes de terre que tu venais de transporter d'un bout à l'autre du sous-sol de la maison de Monsieur Bonhen. Enfin, maison, maison… Toi, t'appelais pas ça une maison, mais plutôt une baraque.

Mais passons. C'était donc dans cette maison que tu travaillais depuis bientôt une semaine, et il fallait avouer que c'était un des boulots les plus compliqués que tu n'aies jamais fait. Et dire que tu n'étais qu'une employée en formation… Ça allait promettre, si jamais tu réussissais à te faire réellement embaucher en tant que cuisinière. Mais bon, tu ne rechignais pas à travailler, et tu aimais tout de même ce que tu faisais même si ce n'était pas totalement le boulot de tes rêves, alors tu baissas la tête, remonta tes manches, et te remis à faire des aller-retours entre les deux parties du sous-sol pour mettre ce qui devait être à sa place à sa place ; pour que la cuisinière en service n'ait pas à se casser le dos ou à aller chercher à l'autre bout de la maison quelque chose alors qu'elle était en train de faire le repas.

L'avantage, c'était qu'en dehors des employés de la maison, et vous étiez six, personne ne venait jamais dans le sous-sol. Il y avait quatre escaliers pour y accéder, mais non, tu n'y avais jamais croisé ni Monsieur Bohen, ni sa femme, Holland Bohen. À vrai dire, c'était tout juste si tu les avais vus : ce n'étaient pas eux qui t'avaient embauchée, mais le majordome, alors les seules fois où ton chemin avait croisé le leur, tu avais baissé la tête, les joues brûlantes, et tu t'étais faite aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre.

Enfin… Ce n'était pas non plus comme si tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de te balader dans la maison pour les croiser, donc cela ne devait pas être si étonnant que ça.

En attendant, ton boulot n'allait pas se faire tout seul, alors tu te remis à travailler rapidement.

Ou du moins, si tu le fis, ce fut pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant qu'un bruit se fasse entendre à peut-être deux mètres de toi. Tu fronças les sourcils, regardant ce que tu tenais dans les mains, mais non, tu n'avais fait tomber aucun fruit. Tu fus un peu plus inquiète et revint légèrement ne arrière, avant de te figer, te sentant brutalement rougir.

Merde.

Pourquoi ces choses-là devaient t'arriver ?

Devant toi, Monsieur et Madame Bohen étaient en train de… Et bien, ils étaient littéralement en train de se rouler le patin du siècle. Bon sang, ils étaient certes les propriétaires de la baraque, mais merde, elle était assez grande pour qu'ils fassent ça dans une de leur chambre, au moins, pas en haut des escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol, exactement là où tu étais ! Pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, tu restas immobile, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de ne pas noter comment le corps de corps de ta patronne se coulait contre le corps de ton patron, et comment les mains de celui-ci avaient l'air fermes, puissantes, et sûres.

Merde merde merde merde.

Trébuchant à moitié sur tes pattes, tu tentas de partir sans te faire voir, parce qu'à vrai dire, tu n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir si « voir ses patrons à deux doigts de baiser » était un motif suffisant pour être virée. Seulement, ce fut exactement à ce moment-là qu'une pomme tomba, faisant un boucan d'enfer, et tes patrons se séparèrent, un air surpris sur le visage, et tu te baissas vivement, rattrapant la pomme coupable.

Tu ne voulus pas relever les yeux tout de suite, mais la curiosité fut plus forte que toi, et en remontant tes yeux, tu te fis transpercer par un regard bleu. Genre, vraiment vraiment bleu. Et ton souffle se coupa douloureusement.

Putain.

Ian Bohen était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment canon.

Et sa femme te regardait comme si elle savait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ce que tu venais de penser.

Ta patronne fronça les sourcils – et tu te rappelas vivement ce que tu avais vaguement lu dans la presse avant d'être engagée chez eux : Madame Bohen était quelqu'un de… Possessive. En même temps, vu le… Physique avantageux de son mari…

En tout cas, « Voir ses patrons à deux doigts de baiser » devait définitivement être un motif suffisant pour être virée.

\- Ex-excusez moi, bégayas-tu, te redressant totalement avant de partir à toute vitesse avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait le temps de te jeter à la porte.

Il n'empêchait que du coin de l'œil, tu avais vu Monsieur Bohen sourire, mais sourire… Pas comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il souriait pour dire bonjour quand il croisait un employé. Non, un sourire vraiment étrange, et cela te fit frissonner de la pointe des orteils au bout de tes cheveux.

Tu arrivas toute déboussolée dans la cuisine, posant enfin tes fruits sur la table alors que la cuisinière arrivait comme une tornade. Il fallait dire que Crystal avait un tempérament de feu, et qu'elle détestait le retard.

\- Nom d'un chien, Sarah, où étais-tu passée ? J'avais absolument besoin des pommes et -

Remarquant soudainement tes joues rouges et ton souffle court, Crystal se stoppa, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je – non, je crois pas, mais je suis tombée sur Monsieur et Madame Bohen dans les couloirs, mais ils – enfin, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, et je suis un petit peu restée stupéfaite, alors ils m'ont un peu vu et -

\- Nom d'un chien, répéta Crystal, secouant la tête, avant de poser les poings sur ses hanches. Écoute, Sarah. Tu n'es là que depuis quelques jours, mais tu bosses bien, et tu n'as pas l'air de te mettre sérieusement au boulot que les premiers jours pour te relâcher ensuite. Par conséquent, j'apprécierais bien que tu restes. Seulement, ici, il y a une seule règle d'or : ne jamais, mais jamais, porter d'intérêt aux patrons. Ils vivent leur vie, et nous, on est là pour travailler, et puis c'est tout. Aussi agréable et sympathique que puisse être Madame Bohen, si jamais il y a quelqu'un qui ose s'approcher de son mari, elle se battra bec et ongles. Alors, nom d'un chien, Sarah, reste au loin des patrons, d'accord ?

\- Ok-okay, répondis-tu, un peu stupéfaite.

Seulement… Quelque part, tu sentais que tout cela n'était pas des paroles en l'air, et tu déglutis difficilement. Okay. Peut-être que ce job allait être réellement compliqué.

Mais en tout cas, désormais, c'était bien inscrit dans ta tête : ne pas regarder Ian Bohen, peu importe les circonstances.

* * *

Seulement, évidemment, les choses ne pouvaient pas être simples. À vrai dire, elles étaient même rudement compliquées. Dans les mois qui suivirent ta première… Altercation avec tes patrons, ce fut comme si à chaque couloir que tu prenais, tu rencontrais Monsieur Bohen.

Et pas seulement le rencontrer au sens de le croiser, non, à chaque fois, il t'adressait un mot. Au début, c'était simplement un « bonjour » , puis c'était devenu un « comment allez-vous ? » , et sans que tu comprennes comment, il en était arrivé à te tutoyer et à te demander d'en faire de même – alors que l'on t'avait bien dit, au début, que les marques de familiarité avec les patrons étaient interdites.

Simplement, Monsieur – Enfin, Ian, semblait s'en moquer éperdument, et t'appelais Sarah, et te parlais comme si vous étiez au même rang hiérarchique.

Et toi, tu te retrouvais stupidement à tomber chaque jour un petit peu plus amoureuse de lui. C'était idiot, vraiment, parce qu'il était évident que cela ne pouvait t'apporter que des problèmes, mais c'était plus fort que toi. Ian était juste… Incroyable. Pas parfait – parfois, tu avais l'impression qu'il était plus marié à son travail qu'à Madame Holland, il était tête en l'air, écoutait de la musique à un volume absolument pas recommandé, prévenait toujours au dernier moment lorsqu'il y avait des invité ou s'il n'était pas là, bref, c'était terriblement sportif de faire partie de ses employés.

Mais à côté, il était adorable, toujours à se préoccuper de votre bien-être – étrangement, le tiens revenait souvent -, incroyablement cultivé, l'esprit ouvert, et mince, il était canon, aussi.

Bref.

Tu étais bien dans la merde, quand même. Alors tu avais beau tenter de limiter vos interactions, ce qui donnait toujours des moments assez gênants, c'était comme si cela ne servait à rien : c'était comme s'il y avait un… Lien, entre Ian et toi, qui vous rameniez toujours l'un face à l'autre.

Christ.

Ton souffle se coupa alors que tu rangeais les courses dans la cuisine des patrons – ni Madame Bohen ni Ian ne le faisaient eux-mêmes. Mais il y avait ce dernier qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, torse nu, une serviette autour du cou et de la sueur sur le front, faisant briller la peau de son cou et de son torse. Merde merde merde. Tu te détournas vivement, les joues rouges, et les mains tremblantes, tu tentas de finir rapidement ce que tu faisais, mais tu étais terriblement consciente de ton patron qui s'approchait par-derrière.

\- Bonjour, Sarah, dit-il tranquillement, son torse effleurant ton dos alors qu'il allait récupérer une boisson énergisante dans le frigo.

\- Bonjour Mons – Ian, te rattrapas-tu, tentant de calmer les battements de ton cœur.

Mince, cet homme allait te rendre folle. Ian se mit à te parler tranquillement, comme si tout était normal, et lentement, ton pouls ralentit, retrouvant un rythme de croisière, et tu te retrouvas à rire légèrement à ses remarques, plaçant les tiennes de temps en temps. Les mises en garde de Crystal, que tu te répétais depuis des semaines, s'effacèrent peu à peu de ta tête alors que tu finissais par te laisser aller, parlant librement avec Ian.

C'était de sa faute aussi, à la fin ! Comment pouvait-on attendre que tu sois froide et détachée et soumise quand tu voyais clairement les yeux de Ian pétiller en t'entendant t'indigner sur une chose et sur une autre, ou quand tu le voyais sourire en t'entendant parler de ta famille ? C'était impossible.

Mais soudainement, l'heure te rattrapa, et la panique t'envahit lorsque tu te rendis compte que ça faisait une demi-heure que tu discutais au lieu de travailler – enfin, tu avais finis ce que tu faisais dans la pièce, mais tu ne faisais pas le reste de ta liste, quoi.

\- Merde – désolée, Ian, mais je dois absolument y aller, dis-tu à toute vitesse, récupérant le sac où avaient été les marchandises, j'ai un tas de choses à aire encore et – Ian ?

Ton patron était à quelques centimètres de toi à peine, les sourcils froncés, et avant que tu n'aies le temps d'analyser la situation, ses lèvres étaient contre les tiennes, et il t'embrassait.

Lentement, comme s'il cherchait à goûter tes lèvres, et il pressa doucement ses grandes mains autour de ta taille, te ramenant contre lui. Tu ne pus que fondre sous ce mouvement, incapable de simplement penser à le rejeter, et une de tes mains passa derrière sa nuque alors que l'autre allait se poser contre son pectoral droit.

C'était comme si un courant électrique traversait ton corps, te laissant frémissante et à bout de souffle contre Ian. Tu aurais pu rester des heures, comme ça, à le laisser t'embrasser et à y répondre de toutes tes forces, mais la porte d'entrée claqua, te ramenant brutalement sur Terre.

Putain. Tu n'étais pas dans tes rêves, là, c'était la vraie vie. Terrifiée, tu rouvris brusquement les yeux, repoussant Ian, et tu récupéras ton sac avant de t'enfuir aux sous-sols.

Bon sang, mais à quoi tu avais bien pu penser ? Pourquoi l'avais-tu laissé faire ça ? Il était marié, non d'un chien, et tu étais son employé ! Mais le pire, c'était que tu avais senti l'espèce de magie du moment, l'instant précis où Ian était passé du « je dois vérifier ce qu'il se passe » au « je ne peux pas la laisser partir ». Merde, tu l'avais senti comme si c'était toi qui l'avait pensé. Tu essuyas rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ton visage. Que tu aies l'impression que Ian était l'homme de ta vie ne valait rien : vous ne pouviez pas avoir une relation, un point c'est tout.

Et ce fut ce que tu te répétas, encore et encore.

Tu te le répétas lorsqu'il t'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et lorsque tu l'embrassas quelques jours plus tard après, incapable de rester de marbre face à lui.

Tu te le répétas aussi la première fois qu'il te fit l'amour, et les fois suivantes où tu eus l'impression de toucher le ciel.

Tu te le répétas beaucoup de fois, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que tu étais éperdument amoureuse de Ian Bohen, homme marié et ton patron, et qu'il était tout autant raide dingue de toi, et que cela se voyait dans les plus petits de ses regards et le plus léger de ses touchers, et dans ses mots. Combien de fois par jour t'appelait-il « mon ange » ? Combien de fois descendait-il au sous-sol simplement pour te voir ? Combien de fois ses deux effleuraient les tiens, s'y entrelaçant s'il n'y avait personne autour ?

Vous étiez dans une merde noire.

* * *

Et finalement, tu choisis d'accepter cela. Ni toi ni Ian n'étiez capable de briser cette relation. Il aurait pu te virer, tout simplement, ou tu aurais pu démissionner, mais vous en étiez incapables. Tu le voyais se déchirer à mentir à Holland en permanence, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ; pas alors qu'ils tournaient ensemble dans la même série. Cela aurait eut des conséquences catastrophiques.

Seulement, tout était en train de devenir encore plus compliqué.

Mais genre…

Encore vraiment, vraiment plus compliqué. Parce que tu avais découvert que tu étais enceinte de six semaines, et que merde, ta situation devenait encore plus impossible qu'avant. Comment étais-tu censé annoncer cela à Ian ? Merde, étais-tu censée lui annoncer ? Ne serait-il pas mieux d'avorter tout de suite, maintenant, sans rien lui dire, comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de problème ?

Mais bon sang, tu voulais un enfant tellement fort, et tu savais que Ian aussi, contrairement à Holland. Mais tu savais aussi que tu ne pouvais définitivement pas avoir l'enfant de Ian pour toutes les mêmes raisons que tu n'étais pas censé être avec lui, et tu savais aussi que cela vous briserait le cœur, l'un comme l'autre, si tu partais pour élever votre enfant toute seule.

Merde, tu ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, et tu ne pouvais en parler à personne. Crystal, qui était devenue comme une sœur, était partie à l'autre bout du monde pour rejoindre son petit-ami, et tu ne pouvais définitivement pas l'emmerder avec tes problèmes alors qu'elle faisait le tour du monde. Les autres employés étaient des amis, mais pas des amis à qui tu pouvais confier ça. Il en était de même avec ta famille, parce que bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils en penseraient ?

Alors les mois passaient, et tu nouais avec difficulté aux problèmes de la grossesse. La nausée le matin était horrible, les crampes d'estomac étaient une galère, mais plus le temps avançaient, moins tu trouvais le moyen d'en parler avec Ian. Et si ton ventre grossissait, ce n'était rien par rapport à la boule de culpabilité qui se coinçait dans ta gorge chaque fois que tu voyais Ian ou sa femme, et que tu te disais que si jamais tu n'avortais pas, il y avait de forte chance pour que leur couple se brise.

Merde.

Et Ian qui te regardait, de plus en plus inquiet, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à lui parler de tes problèmes. Il en avait des cernes, et tu te trouvais encore plus égoïste, parce que tout était de ta faute. Si seulement tu n'avais pas oublié de prendre cette foutue pilule… Tu avais dit à Ian que tout était bon, que tu gérais pour ne pas être enceinte, et te voilà, maintenant, enceinte de deux mois et demis, à t'esquiver lorsque Ian te touchait pour pas qu'il ne remarque ton ventre.

Christ. Tu espérais un miracle tellement fort. Et s'il arriva, ce ne fut définitivement pas sous cette forme.

Tu étais à ce moment-là, tranquillement installée dans ton appartement, allongée sur le canapé en tentant de calmer les crampes d'estomac qui ne t'avaient pas lâchée de la journée. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui était ton jour de congé, parce que sinon, tu n'aurais définitivement pas été capable de tenir en cuisine. Avec un grognement, tu te décidas à allumer la télé pour essayer de penser à autre chose, et pendant un long moment, tu te contentas de zapper sur les chaînes, sans réellement les voir, avant de te figer, et de faire machine arrière.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur tes lèvres sans que tu ne le veuilles réellement, mais… Mais tu sentis ton cœur battre un petit peu plus vite. S'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis les deux ans que tu travaillais chez Ian, c'était ta réaction à chaque fois que tu le voyais : ton cœur était pris d'un galop furieux, avant de se calmer, et une vague d'amour se répandait dans ton organisme.

T'installant un peu plus confortablement, tu te mis à regarder le meeting, intéressée. Ian te parlait souvent de son travail, et c'était juste adorable de voir à quel point il était passionné par celui-ci. Certes, il ne jouait pas un des rôles principaux, mais cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Toi, tu ne l'avais jamais vu, après tout, alors tu ne pouvais pas réellement juger.

Et alors que petit à petit, tes crampes d'estomac se calmaient, te laissant somnolente sur le canapé tandis que la convention se finissait, la dernière question attira brutalement ton attention, et ton sang se figea littéralement dans tes veines.

« Qui est cette jeune femme avec qui on vu a vu, il y a trois jours ? » avait demandé un journaliste, brandissant une photo.

Et sur celle-ci, il y avait Ian, qui embrassait une jeune femme, tenant amoureusement son visage entre ses mains – et ton souffle se coupa lorsque tu te rendis compte que même si on ne voyait pas le visage de la fille, c'était bien toi – parce que tu étais habillée comme ça, il y a trois jours, lorsque Ian t'avait amené dans un restaurant où vous aviez l'habitude d'aller, parce qu'il était perdu dans une allée, et que c'était l'endroit le plus discret au monde.

À ce moment-là, l'information arriva enfin à ton cerveau. Putain de merde. Ian et toi aviez été pris en photo. En train de vous embrasser. Putain de merde. Après un instant de flottement, Holland, à côté de lui, se tourna brusquement, des larmes au coin des yeux, et la claque qui suivit retentit dans la grande salle du meeting. Ta patronne quitta la salle vivement, alors que tu étais figé devant ton écran, la respiration bloquée.

Et Ian semblait être dans le même état – seulement, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, fixés sur la photo, et à ce moment-là, même si tu ne pouvais pas voir celle-ci, tu devinas parfaitement que Ian regardait ton ventre.

Et ton ventre, parce que tu étais sur la pointe des pieds, affichait clairement tes mois de grossesse que tu avais tant pris le soin de cacher. Dieu. Tu n'allais jamais pouvoir retourner à ton travail.

Sans savoir pourquoi, tu éteins d'un geste la télé, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Merde, c'était évident que cela allait être découvert avant que tu ne réussisses à lui en parler ! Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas été assez courageuse pour lui parler ? Pourquoi avais-tu laissé cela couler ? Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas franchi le pas ? Merde, tu avais tellement honte, et tu te sentais tellement coupable ! Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver comme ça, bon sang, cela n'aurait même jamais dû arriver. Maintenant, la vie de Ian allait être ruinée totalement, et c'était presque entièrement de ta faute et -

Ton téléphone sonna brusquement, te faisant sursauter, et ton cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsque tu vis le numéro de Ian. Putain. Est-ce que tu devais décrocher ? Est-ce que tu devais faire l'autruche ? Encore une fois ? Penser cela te fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Non d'un chien, tu ne pouvais pas encore te cacher – pas alors que cela venait de probablement ruiner la vie de l'homme que tu aimais. Te raclant la gorge, tu séchas rapidement tes larmes avant de prendre ton téléphone et de décrocher, les mains tremblantes.

\- Ian ?

\- Sarah, Angel ?

Ton souffle se coupa au téléphone. Bon sang, comment Ian pouvait-il encore t'appeler comme ça, après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

\- Sarah, tu es là ?

\- Ou-ouii, bégayas-tu, tentant vainement de te recomposer – tu étais une adulte, merde, à la fin ! Écoutes, Ian, je suis -

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Pardon ? Demandas-tu, confuse.

\- Est-ce que tu es enceinte, explicita Ian, et ton cœur manqua un battement.

\- Je… Oui, murmuras-tu. Je suis désolé, j'aurais tellement dû te le dire plus tôt, mais je n'arrivais pas, et je suis désolé et -

\- Angel, te coupa Ian, et merde, sa voix était tellement douce. C'est bon, okay ? C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris, de ne pas avoir vu les symptômes alors qu'ils étaient là. Je suis désolé. Je ne te ferrais plus faux-bond, à partir de maintenant, et -

Le reste de la phase de Ian se perdit dans un brouillard alors que tu entendais ton cœur battre à cent à l'heure à tes oreilles.

Ian ne t'en voulait pas.

Ian ne t'en voulait pas.

Ian s'excusait de ne pas avoir été capable de voir que tu étais enceinte. Putain.

\- … Mais on va y arriver, Angel, je te le promets.

\- Mais… et Holland ? Réussis-tu à bégayer, et Ian eut un léger soupir au bout du téléphone.

\- Je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé, parce que je n'étais sûr de rien, mais nous avions commencer à nous éloigner, et… ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Bon sang.

\- À vrai dire, ce n'était même pas plus qu'une question de temps, fit Ian. Elle avait déjà acheté un appartement à Los Angeles, alors… Je pense juste qu'Holland n'a pas tellement apprécié de te reconnaître sur la photo. Mais…

Putain.

\- Écoutes, Angel, je… Je ne compte pas t'abandonner, okay ? On travaille depuis trop de temps pour tout laisser tomber comme ça.

\- Et la presse ? Protestas-tu. Tu vas te faire incendier, et je ne veux pas que tout -

\- Sarah, depuis quand je me pré-occupe de la presse ? Elle ne m'a jamais intéressé. Je veux juste que tout aille bien désormais, et que l'on s'occupe de cet enfant – à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas ? Merde, je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas pensé à te demander si tu le voulais et -

\- C'est bon, Ian, souris-tu, ayant l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'enlevait de tes épaules. Je le veux.

Un soupir de soulagement te répondit au téléphone, avant que l'acteur reprenne.

\- Je vais passer te chercher, si tu es d'accord ? Je souhaiterais vraiment que tu t'installes pour de bon à la maison, et que l'on puisse voir tout ce qui va se passer ensemble.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Ensemble.

* * *

Et vous le fîtes, ensemble.

Et contrairement à ce que tu pensais, la presse fut enchantée de te voir.

Et les fans aussi.

Et même Holland te salua avec un grand sourire un an plus tard, à une convention, alors que tu étais au bras de Ian et qu'elle était au bras d'un autre.

Et tu ne compris pas vraiment comment, mais tout le reste de ta vie fut comme un rêve.


	11. Peter x Fem reader (3)

_Peter x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

Sifflotant doucement un air qui te trottait dans la tête depuis déjà quelques semaines, tu grimpas lestement sur ton échelle pour ranger un livre. Beacon Hills était peut-être une ville de taille moyenne, mais sa bibliothèque, où tu travaillais… Et bien, dire que cette bibliothèque était grande était un euphémisme. Elle était incroyablement gigantesque – et elle sentait le livre accessoirement, et avec ton odorat de fou, venir travailler ici chaque jour était un pur bonheur.

Bon, d'accord, au début, cela avait été compliqué, parce que tu avais juste _un petit peu_ été engagée parce que tu étais la fille du shérif, mais rapidement, les autres employés – vous étiez treize, en tout -, s'étaient rendus compte que oui, tu avais été pistonnée, mais que non, tu n'étais pas là pour rigoler.

Réellement, tu adorais travailler dans la bibliothèque. Conseiller les clients, te casser le dos à ranger des livres, passer ton temps à réorganiser les rayons, le réassort, tout ça, c'était le paradis, pour toi. Certes, tes collègues avaient également vu que la compta et t'occuper de saisir les livres n'étaient définitivement pas ton domaine, mais hé, c'était pas si grave, vu que c'était pas ce pourquoi tu avais été engagée.

Donc, cette bibliothèque, c'était un petit peu ton paradis. Bon, okay, totalement. En plus, c'était silencieux – ce qui était agréable, parce que Stiles, ton petit frère, n'était définitivement pas le type le plus silencieux du monde. M'enfin. Tu l'aimais quand même un peu beaucoup, ton petit frère – sauf quand il faisait des conneries, et malheureusement, il était plutôt doué pour en faire.

Tu eus un petit rire en pensant à la dernière connerie qu'avait faite Stiles. Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour vouloir faire peur à son meilleur-ami, qui était un loup-garou, et s'étonner ensuite que son piège se retourne contre lui. Surtout lorsqu'on savait que Scott pouvait quand même le suivre loin dans ses bêtises.

Tu secouas la tête, amusée, et t'apprêtas à redescendre de ton étagère, reprenant trois livres qui n'étaient pas à sa place.

Sauf que.

Sauf que le barreau de l'échelle était beaucoup plus bas que tu ne le pensais, et sans que tu comprennes comment, tu tombas. Toi, qui pourtant étais une hybride louve et vampire – oui, comme quoi, tout existait dans ce foutu monde -, ce qui voulait dire que tu avais un équilibre plutôt très très bon.

Mais tu te retrouvas donc à tomber de ton échelle, et l'étonnement de ce fait fut tellement fort que tu ne songeas même pas à bouger ton corps pour te réceptionner correctement au sol, non, tu restas la bouche entrouverte à le regarder se rapprocher de toi rapidement.

Puis, aussi soudainement que tu fus tombée, une paire de bras solide te rattrapa, flanchant à peine sous ton poids – pas que tu étais trop trop lourde non plus, mais le muscle était plus lourd que la graisse, et ta nature ne te laissa pas d'autre choix que de te dépenser, et donc, faire du sport. Mais le fait était que tu fus réceptionnée un peu comme si tu étais une foutue princesse et pas une créature potentiellement mortelle. Instinctivement, tu agrippas le tee-shirt de l'homme qui t'avais rattrapée, ouvrant les yeux avec stupéfaction.

\- Et bien, ça vous arrive souvent de tomber de n'importe où comme ça ?

Tu relevas les yeux, encore choquée, et faillis en perdre l'usage de la parole en voyant l'homme qui t'avait rattrapé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que foutait Peter _je-suis-magnifique-et-je-suis-un-psychopathe_ Hale dans une bibliothèque ? Pendant un moment, tu restas simplement silencieuse, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, puis tu le vis relever un sourcil un peu moqueur.

Presque immédiatement, ton cerveau se reconnecta, et avant que Peter n'ait le temps d'ajouter une remarque sarcastique, tu répondis enfin à sa question, choisissant de rentrer dans son jeu sans même y penser.

\- Seulement quand vous êtes là pour me rattraper, souris-tu, et ce fut au loup de rester un instant bouche-bée, sûrement étonné que quelqu'un rentre dans son jeu sans le moindre souci comme tu venais de le faire.

Ton sourire s'agrandit sans que tu ne puisses le refréner et Peter te posa finalement au sol, délicatement, et tu eus un petit reniflement amusé en le sentant faire.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, mademoiselle … ?

\- Harleen, Harleen Stilinsky, dis-tu, ne lâchant pas la main que t'avais tendue Peter.

La reconnaissance sembla passer brièvement dans le regard de Peter, et il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je crois ne pas avoir besoin de me présenter, dans ce cas-là, huh ? Fit-il, et tu eus un léger rire, essayant de ne pas rompre le calme de la bibliothèque.

\- Effectivement, fis-tu en secouant légèrement la tête. Pater Hale, n'est-ce pas ? L'oncle de mon futur beau-frère ?

Un léger rire secoua les épaules de Peter avant qu'il ne les hausse.

\- C'est ça. Je ne savais juste pas qu'ils en étaient déjà au stade du mariage, ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, et te pouvais sans mal deviner qu'il pensait à taquiner son neveu sur ce fait.

Peut-être que l'avais-tu juste un tout petit peu fait avec Stiles, aussi. Juste un petit peu.

\- Oh, ils n'y sont pas encore, souris-tu, mais cela va se faire…

Après tout, tu voyais bien comment ton frère ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de Derek, ici, là, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et c'était aussi adorable qu'agaçant. Mais bon, seul un idiot ne remarquerait pas la manière avec laquelle Derek couvait Stiles, un peu comme s'il était tout son monde, donc bon… Tu sentais que celui-là, il allait rester pour de bon.

\- Enfin, dis-tu brusquement, tu n'es pas là pour parler de Stiles et Derek, je suppose. Je peux t'aider ?

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Peter, et il eut de nouveau un sourire en coin, mais pour toi, cette fois-ci.

\- Je pense, oui. Tu viens ici souvent ? Demanda-t-il, et là, tu ne pus t'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tentant de le camoufler rapidement derrière tes livres.

Parce que sérieusement, parmi toutes les phrases d'approches possibles et inimaginables, il avait choisi celle-là ?

\- Un petit peu, oui, finis-tu par répondre malicieusement, puisque je travaille ici.

\- Oh.

Pendant un bref instant, Peter parut surpris, mais il se reprit rapidement, et un sourire charmeur se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Et bien, je crois que je viens de trouver mon nouvel oasis dans Beacon Hills.

* * *

Lorsque Peter avait dit ça, le premier jour où tu l'avais rencontré, tu ne savais définitivement pas s'il disait en étant sérieux, pour blaguer ou pour draguer. Aujourd'hui, six mois plus tard, tu pensais que c'était en fait un peu des trois.

Peter venait, littéralement, tous les jours. Enfin, presque, parce que vous étiez fermés le mardi et le dimanche. Mais sinon, tu le voyais toujours venir, aux environs de dix-sept heures, soit les mains dans les poches, soit prises par le ou les livres qu'il ramenait. Parce que, oui, en plus, Peter lisait. Et il ne lisait pas simplement le premier livre qu'il trouvait, sans avoir d'avis dessus à la fin, non, il lisait ce que tu appelais des « bons livres », tes préférés, et il était capable d'en discuter avec toi après.

Ce loup était génial. Sans que tu ne comprennes comment, vous aviez pris l'habitude de vous voir, aussi, au café en face de la bibliothèque, les deux jours de la semaine où vous ne vous voyiez auparavant pas.

En vrai, tu adorais ces moments. Enfin, il était plus exact de dire que tu adorais de passer du temps avec Peter. Certes, il avait parfois des… Eh bien, des réflexions de loups, mais autrement, il était juste… À vrai dire, tu n'avais pas réellement les mots. En tout cas, tu l'aimais bien. Tu l'aimais même beaucoup.

Et c'est pourquoi lorsque, à la bibliothèque, il t'embrassa en te poussant contre une étagère de livre alors que tu étais en train de parler, tu eus un grognement et répondis à son baiser avec force. Depuis quelque temps, l'odeur de Peter était devenue presque toxique pour toi, et à chaque fois que tu la sentais, ta tête te tournait et tu n'avais qu'une envie, te fondre contre son corps. Visiblement, tu n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas-là, à en juger par la passion mêlée de désespoir avec laquelle il avait attrapé ta taille, comme s'il voulait vous coller et ne plus jamais séparer vos corps.

Après ce premier baiser, les choses devinrent un petit peu étranges entre vous. Vous ne saviez pas trop comment ajouter à votre relation déjà complexe l'attirance que vous ressentiez, et qui n'était pas non plus dénuée de sentiments. Mais petit à petit, les choses vous virent, plus ou moins naturellement, et finalement, après quelques semaines, les choses furent mises au clair.

Et ce fut comme si tout ton monde venait de découvrir le soleil. Tout te semblait tellement plus beau, tellement plus fort, tellement meilleur. Tu avais en permanence un sourire installé sur le visage, même quand tu tentais de l'effacer – c'était juste plus fort que toi. Il suffisait que le visage de Peter apparaisse dans ton esprit pour que tu te retrouves à soupirer rêveusement. Merde, tu étais totalement et ridiculement amoureuse de lui et tu ne voulais absolument pas que cela change.

Vous continuiez de vous voir un peu sans en avertir le reste de la meute, mais… Pour Peter comme pour toi, ce que vous partagiez était trop profond et trop personnel pour être divulgué tout de suite. C'était comme si vous vouliez en profiter un maximum avant d'avoir les regards moqueurs et amusés de la meute se poser sur vous – et puis, honnêtement, ils étaient très bien sur Derek et Stiles, ces regards. Vraiment. Tu préférais les laisser là que de les voir venir sur Peter et toi.

En attendant, Peter venait d'arriver à la bibliothèque, et si au début, il te raconta tranquillement, en jouant avec tes cheveux, à quel point un des bouquins qu'il avait pris était génial, au bout d'un moment, tu ne pus plus te retenir.

Tu te relevas brutalement, interrompant Peter, et l'embrassas fougueusement, le plaquant contre une armoire de la bibliothèque, en utilisant un peu de ta force surhumaine. C'était juste… L'odeur de Peter était devenu tellement forte, envahissant tout tes sens, et la partie de ton cerveau qui n'était pas encore embrumée était soulagée de savoir que c'était la fin de l'après-midi, presque l'heure de fermeture, et qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part vous deux dans la bibliothèques – et un de tes collègues dans la réserve, mais lui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il aurait pu venir dans le coin.

Et puis Peter grogna contre tes lèvres, et tu fus totalement perdu, parce que merde, par-dessus tout, tu adorais ses baisers. Littéralement.

\- Ha-Haleeeeeen ?

Une voix un peu aiguë mais surtout stupéfaite vous sortit de l'état dans lequel vous étiez plongés, et Peter eut un grognement, te serrant contre lui alors que tu te retournais, trouvant Allison et Lydia, la mâchoire fracassée sur le sol alors qu'elles vous regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- Bon sang… Murmura la rousse, secouant la tête. J'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir vu cela.

Allison, à côté, semblait avoir perdu la capacité de parler, et ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes de malaise qu'elle sembla sortir de son trouble. Elle rigola doucement, donnant un coup de coude à Lydia, et les deux échangèrent un regard complice. Oh, non.

\- Oh, si, répondirent-elles en même temps comme si tu avais parlé à voix haute, et elles filèrent avant même que tu aies le temps de dire un mot.

Peter eut un petit rire contre ton cou, y déposant de léger baisers, et presque immédiatement, toute la tension qui était apparue dans ton corps disparut.

\- Et bien, je crois que cela s'appelle avoir été pris en flagrant délit, murmura-t-il, et tu te retournas pour l'embrasser, passant tes mains autour de son cou.  
\- Sans blague. Je crois que ça s'appelle aussi _toute la meute va être au courant et tu vas devoir faire face à un Stiles surprotecteur_ , dis-tu en roulant des yeux, et Peter rit de nouveau.

Et mince, tu aimais son rire, aussi. Il était magnifique, et un frisson te parcourut.

\- Je crois que je peux encaisser ça, fit-il, et ses lèvres se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les tiennes alors que ses mains se mettaient à parcourir ta peau.

* * *

Peter l'encaissa plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Tu jamais vu Stiles aussi sérieux, mais hé, tu avais été dans un état proche la première fois que tu avais été voir Derek pour lui dire que s'il faisait du mal à ton petit frère, tu lui ferais manger le sol.

On ne rigolait pas, chez les Stilinski, après tout. Enfin, Stilinski… Désormais, tu étais une Hale. Harleen Hale, femme de Peter Hale, actuellement en voyage pour votre lune de miel. Peter et toi aviez mis un peu de temps pour vous marier. Il fallait dire que tu ne te voyais pas non plus mariée à vingt-ans, et qu'avec tous les ennuis qui tombaient à Beacon Hills… Ce n'était pas non plus le premier truc à faire. Puis à un moment, ce fut comme si la tornade qui passait s'était calmée.

Progressivement, Peter et toi aviez aménagé ensemble au bout d'un an et demi, et vous ne vous étiez jamais séparés. Tu travaillais toujours à la librairie, et Peter venait toujours te rejoindre le soir comme au tout début. C'était doux, c'était agréable, et en même temps, c'était Peter – donc la douceur, oui, mais fallait pas exagérer non plus. C'était parfait, en somme.

Puis au bout de quatre ans, Peter avait fait sa demande en mariage, alors que vous n'en aviez jamais parlé, et que tu venais de sortir du lit et que tes cheveux étaient emmêlés et que franchement cela aurait pu être plus classe que de faire ça au petit-déjeuner, mais… Peter avait fait des pancakes, aussi. Ses pancakes étaient une tuerie.

Et maintenant, tu te retrouvais là, à Paris, serrée contre le corps nu de ton amant avec un léger sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Pendant la journée, vous étiez allés manger sur la Tour Eiffel, et Peter voulait absolument voir le Louvre, et il faisait beau pour un mois de septembre, et cela avait été génial, comme cela l'était depuis le début de la semaine. Bon sang. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu avais fait pour mériter quelqu'un pour Peter – encore que quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait être une plaie, mais mince, tu l'aimais quand même.

Tu eus un léger soupir, enfouissant ton nez dans le cou de ton mari – ton mari ! - et respiras profondément son odeur. La vie est belle, comme disent les Français.

Et tu avais le sentiment que dans quelque temps, elle serait encore plus belle, parce que Malia serait là, même si pour l'instant, elle grandissait doucement dans ton ventre depuis trois mois et demi. Comme si Peter venait de saisir tes pensées dans son sommeil, il se tourna légèrement, posant une main sur ton ventre, et ton sourire s'agrandit un petit peu, se faisant encore plus paisible.

Oui, la vie était belle.


	12. Peter x Fem reader (4)

_Peter x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

Home sweet home, comme on dit… Ou pas.

Beacon Hills avait incroyablement changé, depuis la dernière fois que tu avais vu la ville – et que l'on t'avait arraché ta propre fille, par la même occasion. La blessure n'était toujours pas refermée, mais tu avais appris à vivre avec, et désormais, tu n'avais plus grand-chose avec la jeune louve de dix-sept qui était partie, justement, dix-sept ans plutôt.

Tes canines te taquinèrent et tu passas la langue dessus pour qu'elles arrêtent de t'embêter et se fassent discrètes, par la même occasion. Parce que bon, certes, Noah t'avais demandé de venir aider la meute McCall puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, étant seulement humain, mais bon – si lui était au courant de ton… Statut particulier, c'était bien le seul.

Enfin. Tu avais une meute à protéger, toi.

* * *

Et étonnamment, les choses furent comme qui dirais plus… Compliquées que prévues. Parce que franchement, la meute McCall ? Elle n'avait de cela que le nom. Il y avait peut-être la moitié de loup, et le reste était… Variée, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Et il y avait Peter dedans.

Quand tu avais vu cela, le premier jour, tu avais extrêmement eu envie de prendre tes jambes à ton cou. Mais tu devais un service à Noah, alors… Alors tu avais pris sur toi, et avais tenté de mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette meute. Et le pire, c'était que, étrangement, malgré ton odeur différente de celle des loups, Scott, l'Alpha, t'avais rapidement accepté. Et le reste de la meute aussi, même les plus rechignant. Il fallait dire que tu étais la tante de Stiles, après tout, ce qui aidait un petit peu. Mais cela ne changeait absolument pas un tout tout tout petit problème, qui pouvait quand même être brièvement résumé.

Premièrement, après quelques mois, tu t'étais rendu compte que Malia, la coyote-garou de la meute, était le tout petit bébé que l'on t'avait arraché à sa naissance. Deuxièmement, le père de Malia ne savait pas qu'il l'était. Et troisièmement, tu étais toujours autant amoureuse du père, qui semblait également ne pas avoir tourné la page, mais l'un comme l'autre, vous étiez incapable d'aller plus loin que des taquineries.

Oui, ta vie était assez embêtante, tout de même. Surtout que, au fur et à mesure des mois, tu étais devenue incapable de ne pas être protectrice envers Malia. Tous tes instincts de louve étaient en alerte maximum, parce que c'était ta fille, ta fille que tu avais portée pendant neuf mois et que tu avais à peine eut le temps d'embrasser avant qu'elle te soit prise.

Et le pire… Le pire, c'était que Malia répondait instinctivement à tes instincts. Tu avais appris que sa mère adoptive était morte et que son père adoptif ne voulait plus d'elle, et naturellement, elle était venue vers toi, et une fois, tu avais surpris une conversation entre elle et Stiles, ou Malia disait qu'elle te considérait « comme sa mère », et ce, même si elle ne te connaissait réellement que depuis six mois. Comme quoi, le sang ne faisait pas la famille mais l'odeur y était pour quelque chose.

Alors, tout en protégeant la meute McCall, dont tu faisais désormais partie, des problèmes qui semblaient l'assaillir en permanence, tu te concentras d'abord sur ta fille, nouant lentement mais sûrement un lien avec elle, et cela te donnait l'impression de vivre de nouveau.

Mais pour ce qui était de Peter… Peter était autre chose.

Tu avais beau avoir grandi et mûri, tu étais tout simplement incapable de rester de marbre lorsque tu le voyais, et heureusement pour ton ego, il semblait avoir le même problème de son côté. Bilan, vous étiez incapable d'agir comme les adultes que vous étiez censés être lorsque vous faisiez face à l'autre. C'était pathétique, vraiment, mais c'était juste plus fort que vous.

Alors il te tentait, tu le tentais, tu le taquinais, il te taquinait, mais vous n'alliez jamais plus loin. Il y avait comme un pas à franchir, et tu mourrais de peur de le faire. Vous vous étiez déchiré, la dernière fois, et putain, tu ne voulais pas ressentir cela une nouvelle fois. Cela avait juste fait… Trop mal. Et tu savais que le cœur de Peter était dans le même état que le tien. Et il savait que le tien était aussi mal reconstruit que le sien.

Bon sang, vous étiez vraiment une paire de bras cassés, tous les deux, mais même en le sachant, vous ne faisiez rien pour réparer cela.

Mais avoir une relation comme cela était mieux que de ne pas avoir de relation du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors tu enfermas le désir qui te parcourait à chaque fois que tu le voyais, la tendresse que tu ressentais lorsqu'il croyait que personne le regardait et qu'il se mettait à lire un roman à l'eau de rose, et l'amour étouffant pour lui qui faisait battre ton cœur ; et tu continuas à vivre et à protéger la meute McCall.

* * *

Pendant quelques mois, tout fut à peu près tranquille. Cela faisait désormais un an que tu étais revenue à Beacon Hills, et tu avais totalement retrouvé tes marques. C'était apaisant, tout de même. Tu pouvais voir fréquemment Noah, et cela te faisait réellement plaisir. Tu aimais toujours autant ton neveu, et tu avais l'impression d'avoir découvert une deuxième famille dans la meute.

Mais évidemment, les choses ne peuvent jamais réellement rester tranquilles à Beacon Hills, n'est-ce pas ?

Parce qu'alors que vous aviez tous laissé tomber la pression, soudainement, une meute d'alpha pointa le bout de son nez. D'après ta meute, elle était assez différente de celle que menait Decalion quelques années plutôt – là, c'était vraiment un rassemblement d'alphas, qui suivaient un true Alpha. Bon, tu ne comprenais pas totalement réellement comment il pouvait en être un vu qu'apparemment, leur seul but était de détruire les autres meutes, et tuer leurs membres après les avoir violés et tout un tas d'autres choses tout autant réjouissantes.

Et si pendant un bon moments ils restèrent loin de vous, semblant juger la puissance de votre meute qui pouvait paraître assez étrange pour quelqu'un qui ne vous connaissait pas, il passèrent finalement à l'attaque au bout de deux semaines.

Le problème était que si vous aviez eut le temps de vous préparer, l'attaque arrive justement au moment où tu venais de partir pour aller faire les courses, parce que c'était ton jour. Ce fut seulement ton odorat ultra développé à cause de ta double nature qui te permit de sentir à dix kilomètres la peur qui se dégageait de ta fille. Sans réfléchir, tu fis brutalement demi-tour sur la route, revenant à toute allure vers ta meute qui se trouvait dans le manoir Hale retapé deux ans plus tôt.

Merde. Tu savais que Malia était une vraie tête brûlée, un peu comme Peter et totalement comme toi, et que la peur panique qui se dégageait d'elle n'était pas normale. Elle ne pouvait pas être due à une simple attaque, il devait se passer quelque chose de plus grave. Et merde, tu n'étais pas là pour la protéger alors que c'était ton rôle de mère, bon sang ! Tes mains se crispèrent autour de ton volant, tes ongles allongés rentrant dans le cuir, et tu fis les dix kilomètres plus vite qu'ils n'avaient jamais été parcourus.

Et lorsque tu arrivas, ce fut comme si un voile rouge de colère te passa devant les yeux. Il y avait trois corps de la meute d'alphas au sol, Lydia avait un bras en sang et Scott boitait, mais toi, les seules choses que tu avais réellement remarquée, c'était le poignet brisé de Peter, et ta fille.

Malia était tenue, à genoux, par la poigne de l'Alpha, et tu pouvais voir les bleus déjà formés au niveau de sa gorge, ainsi que ses tremblements qui la parcouraient. Son souffle était court, haché, alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de respirer – et puis tu entendis la phrase de l'Alpha, menaçant de tuer Malia – de tuer ta fille, putain, le petit bébé que l'on t'avait pris, la petite fille que tu n'avais pas vu grandir et la jeune fille que tu avais appris à connaître et aimer de tout ton être.

Incapable de te contrôler, tu te précipitas en avant, ne remarquant même pas la surprise sur les visages de ta meute, et tu ne flanchas même pas lorsque deux des autres alphas de la meute se jetèrent sur toi. D'un geste de la main, tu les envoyas voler, la nuque brisée. L'étonnement eut à peine le temps de trouver sa place sur le visage de l'Alpha de la meute adverse que deux autres loups de celle-ci finirent au sol, incapable de se relever.

\- Lâche ma fille ou je t'étripe, grognas-tu, t'approchant de l'Alpha, et tu entendis vaguement un hoquet de stupeur derrière toi.

\- Essaye un peu, répondit l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils, jetant ta fille au sol, et cette fois-ci, tu ne vis plus rouge, mais carrément noir.

Tu te jetas sur lui, esquivant ses attaques rapidement même si quelques estafilades apparurent sur tes bras et tes jambes. Mais la rage était plus forte que tout, tu voulais juste le tuer pour avoir touché à ta fille, à l'homme que tu aimais, et à ta meute. Aussi, lorsqu'il plongea sur toi, cette fois-ci, tu ne l'évitas pas et tendis brutalement le bras en avant, toutes griffes dehors alors que tu utilisais toute la force surhumaine que tu possédais. Ton avant-bras traversa son torse alors que tu lui arrachais le cœur, le faisant ressortir dans son dos avec un cri de rage, et l'Alpha s'effondra, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Pantelante, tu laissas retomber ton bras plein de sang, clignant fébrilement les yeux en tentant de chasser la rage qui t'avais envahie, mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'un corps se précipita contre toi que tu parvins à revenir sur Terre.

\- Ma-Maman, bégaya Malia, et soudainement, tout redevint clair, et tu serras fortement ta fille dans tes bras, enfouissant ton nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon sang, Malia, je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû être là plutôt et -

\- Maman, te coupa la jeune fille, et tu te tus, la laissant simplement te serrer dans ses bras comme si elle avait peur que tu disparaisses.

Mais tu n'allais pas disparaître, plus jamais, parce que merde, c'était juste tellement bon, de l'avoir contre toi, et cela te semblait tellement juste qu'elle t'appelle « Maman », comme si le monde entier était revenu à sa place.

Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et avant que tu ne comprennes ce qu'il se passait, Peter était venu contre toi, un bras serré autour de Malia et l'autre contre ton corps, t'embrassant avec tout l'amour du monde, et tu eus presque l'impression de perdre pied en ressentant tout cela. Dieu, que c'était bon.

Tu n'avais pas besoin de donner la moindre explication, Peter avait juste compris, tout compris : pourquoi tu étais partie, pourquoi votre rupture avait été si difficile, pourquoi Malia t'appelait « Maman » et ce que cela voulait dire pour lui.

Il avait tout compris, et il acceptait tout, vous serrant dans ses bras comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain.

Et ce fut comme si tu venais de rentrer à la maison alors que tu n'avais jamais conscience d'être partie.

Home sweet home, comme on dit…


	13. Peter x Fem reader (5)

_Peter x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

Certains disaient que les enfants avaient de l'imagination, mais… Mince, tu étais une adulte, et toi, de l'imagination, tu en avais aussi à en revendre ! Et à vrai dire, c'était même cette imagination qui te faisait gagner ta vie. Sans vouloir te vanter, tu étais plutôt douée de tes mains. Le dessin, la peinture, tout ça, c'était ton dada. En fait, non, c'était plus que ça : c'était ta passion, et accessoirement, la seule chose qui te permettait de te libérer de tes rêves.

Ou de tes cauchemars.

En fait, tu ne savais pas trop comment les qualifier. Des fois, c'était de simples images qui se succédaient, un peu comme si tu regardais un album photos, mais des fois, c'était des scénarios entiers qui se jouaient derrière tes paupières fermées. Tant qu'à leurs contenus… Autant tu pouvais te réveiller certains matins, un sourire aux lèvres, autant d'autres fois… Et bien, tu te réveillais, et tu te précipitais aux toilettes pour vomir tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps, littéralement.

Et ce matin fut un de ses matins, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Tu eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de retirer tes couvertures que tu étais déjà en train de te précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir.

Tu ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ce rêve-ci avait toujours plus d'impact sur toi que les autres.

Il y avait un homme, aux yeux rouges, magnifique. Une légère barbe de trois jours, une mâchoire bien dessinée, des épaules larges, un petit sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres, vraiment, il était juste… Magnifique. Mais cet homme, tu le voyais seulement quelques instants avant que soudainement tout se trouble, et l'instant d'après, tu avais devant les yeux une bande d'hommes et de femmes, certains jeunes et d'autres vieux, la plupart habillés de cuir. Ils avaient des armes sur eux, mais pas des mitraillettes ou des choses comme ça ; non, au mieux, ils avaient des revolvers, mais sinon, c'étaient des arbalètes ou des couteaux.

Puis alors qu'ils attaquaient, tu voyais une femme apparaître, juste devant eux, pour se tourner vers l'homme aux yeux rouges en lui criant de partir. Entre elle et lui, il y avait une petite fille, qui paraissait terrifiée. Le pire, c'est que tu ne savais pas pourquoi, mais tu étais capable de dire que la jeune femme voulait juste mettre sa famille en sécurité, pas attaquer des chasseurs alors qu'elle était un hybride – un mélange entre un loup-garou et un vampire.

Et comme à chaque fois, tu te réveillais en sursaut au moment où les chasseurs arrivaient sur la femme.

Et tu n'avais jamais la fin du rêve.

En te lavant les dents pour chasser le goût et l'odeur de vomi, tu songeas qu'elle n'était tout de même pas compliquée à deviner : la femme se faisait tuer, et au choix, la petite réussissait à rejoindre son père pour s'enfuir, ou les deux finissaient par mourir eux aussi.

Avec un soupir, tu secouas la tête, avant de descendre dans ton salon. C'était pas tout, mais tu avais du travail à faire, toi, et tu ne voulais pas te laisser dispersée par les étranges sentiments qui t'habitaient.

* * *

Et pendant un bon moment, tu t'y tins. Sauf que le jour ou ce cauchemar te rattrapa dans ta sieste de l'après-midi, tu crus que tu allais tuer quelqu'un. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ce rêve te poursuive partout ? Cela faisait presque trois ou quatre mois que tu le faisais toutes les nuits, et c'était lentement mais sûrement en train de te tuer. Avec un grognement, tu enfilas une veste et des chaussures, prenant rapidement ton téléphone, et parti dehors – parce que merde, tu ne savais pas pourquoi, mais tu avais tellement besoin d'air.

En une minute, tu fus dans ta voiture, partant tu ne savais où, mais vert du vert et de l'air. C'est pourquoi, vingt minutes plus tard, tu te garas devant une forêt, respirant l'odeur des arbres à pleins poumons. Tu n'étais pourtant pas réellement le genre de personne à faire de longues ballades, mais là… La marche s'imposait d'elle-même, sinon, tu avais l'impression que tu allais tout détruire autour de toi.

Tout de même, tu vérifias bien que ton téléphone avait du réseau, au cas où tu te perdrais – parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent, après tout. Puis tu te mis à marcher, suivant un chemin à peu près tracé, te sentant peu à peu revivre. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, une curieuse sensation s'installa en toi, et tu te retrouvas à regarder un peu partout.

Pourquoi avais-tu l'impression d'être suivie ?

Mais non, tu avais beau fouiller les arbres du regard, il n'y avait personne à côté de toi.

\- Bon sang, Harleen, ma vieille, tu déconnes, te murmuras-tu à toi-même en secouant la tête, choisissant tout de même de faire demi-tour.

Après tout, si jamais il y avait quelqu'un, tu ne désirais pas non plus te retrouver dans la cave d'un psychopathe à te faire torturer et -

\- Harleen ?

Tu eus un cri en te retournant brutalement, mais ce brusque geste te fit perdre ton équilibre, et tu te sentis chuter sans pouvoir te rattraper à quelque chose, et tu fermas les yeux par réflexe en te préparant à la chute.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas sur le sol que tu tombas, mais sur un corps dur et musclé – et une vague de sensation te traversa comme un ouragan.

C'était comme si tu venais de retrouver une partie de ton être, et que tu voulais te fondre dans la chaleur du corps sous toi, et que tu venais brutalement te rappeler quelque chose que tu avais perdu des années auparavant, et merde, est-ce que tout cela avait un sens ou c'était encore toi qui perdais les pédales, comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours ?

\- Harleen ? Redemanda la personne dessous toi, et cette fois-ci, tu ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, avant de laisser ta mâchoire s'écraser au sol.

Cet...  
Cet homme, c'était…  
C'était cet homme-là, celui de tes rêves, sauf qu'il n'avait pas les yeux rouges, il les avait bleus, et il te regardait comme si un ange venait d'apparaître devant lui – sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas un ange, juste une femme qui savait dessiner.

\- Peter ? Bégayas-tu, ne sachant absolument pas d'où te venait le prénom.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de l'homme et ses yeux se mirent à briller, comme s'il allait pleurer, et une de ses mains se posa sur ta joue, glissant tendrement dans ton cou, et avant que tu n'aies le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme – Peter – fit descendre ton visage vers le sien, comme pour t'embrasser.

Rapidement, tu mis ton doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher, et cette fois-ci, tu pus clairement voir une douleur intense passer dans les yeux de l'homme, alors que tout son corps se tendait sous le tiens – et merde, pourquoi c'était à toi que cela faisait mal ? Pourquoi c'était ton cœur qui semblait pleurer ? Pourquoi tu avais l'impression d'être en train de mourir à petit feu, soudainement ?

\- Qui – Qui es-tu ? Demandas-tu, la voix brisée alors que tu sentais des larmes perler au coin des yeux, comme si toute ton âme te criait que tu le connaissais, que tu ne pouvais pas à ouvrir, par lui, pas Peter.

\- Tu… Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Ma rappeler de quoi ? Fis-tu, confuse, et – et merde, la mâchoire de Peter se tendit brusquement alors que sa main dans ton cou se mettait à trembler légèrement.

Puis, soudainement, ses yeux se perdirent quelque part dans tes cheveux, et tu passas une main à l'endroit où son regard était fixé, mal à l'aise. Là, il y avait une cicatrice qui faisait un léger trou dans tes mèches. Cela venait d'une opération que tu avais eut, quelques années auparavant, tu ne te rappelais plus réellement pourquoi.

\- Tu as oublié, fit Peter, comme si cela expliquait tout, et tout d'un coup, il te remit sur tes pieds et ton souffle se coupa.

Il était légèrement plus grand que toi, et tu ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Dans tes rêves, il était toujours un petit peu flouté, mais là… Là, tu te rendais compte que mince, mais même magnifique n'était plus un adjectif suffisant pour le décrire.

Et une nouvelle vague d'émotion te prit, te serrant méchamment le cœur, et ce fut à ce moment-là juste – juste trop, bien trop. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça, tu ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, et cela commençait sérieusement à te faire peur.

\- Je – je dois y aller, marmonnas-tu, te dégageant de son emprise en faisant taire ton cœur qui se remettait à pleurer, et tu t'enfuis sans t'arrêter, même lorsqu'il cria ton prénom.

Tu pris la route les larmes aux yeux, et lorsque tu arrivas chez toi, ce fut comme si un barrage tout entier avait cédé. Tu t'effondras dans ton salon, tes sanglots te secouant de manière incontrôlable. Il y avait quelque chose chez Peter qui te faisait dire que tu le connaissais, qu'il te connaissait, que tu – que tu l'aimais putain, que tu l'aimais plus fort que toute ton âme mais tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi et cela faisait juste tellement mal !

À vrai dire, cela faisait tellement mal que tu ne fus même pas capable de dire quand est-ce que tu sombras dans l'inconscience, mais tu t'y glissas avec désespoir.

* * *

Seulement, après ça, ce fut comme si une vanne s'était ouverte. Pendant des jours et des jours, tu eus mal à la tête, des flashs arrivant à n'importe quels moments dans ta tête, et peu à peu, tu réalisas que la femme, que tu voyais, dans tes rêves, c'était toi. La jeune fille qui sortait avec le jeune garçon au cinéma, c'était toi, celle qui faisait des grasses-mâtinées avec lui, c'était toi, celle qui se mariait avec lui, c'était toi, et la petite fille… Elle t'était liée.

Et lorsque soudainement, une semaine plus tard, une migraine violente te frappa, tous tes souvenirs se réordonnèrent, clairs, dans l'ordre, limpides. Et ton cœur rata un battement quand un instinct plus fort que les autres te fis te prendre la tête à deux mains en gémissant. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, et soudainement, tu fus sur tes pattes, quittant ta maison pour courir rejoindre Peter parce que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, réellement pas, et tu devais agir.

Et visiblement, tes entrailles avaient raison, parce que Peter et Malia étaient aux prises avec trois chasseurs – trois de ces chasseurs qui avaient été responsable de ta perte de mémoire. Sans réfléchir à tes gestes, tu bondis sur un des chasseurs, lui tranchant la gorge, puis sur le second, qui avait à peine eut le temps de tourner son arme vers toi, pour en faire de même.

Puis il y eut Kate devant toi – celle qui t'avais torturée pour toucher ta mémoire et te faire oublier ta famille. La chasseuse eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que tu la tenais déjà par le coup, et instinctivement, tu la tournas vers Peter, qui lui transperça le cœur de ses griffes tout en cachant Malia de son autre main.

Le souffle court, tu laissas tomber le cadavre, encore choquée par ce que tu venais de faire – même si maintenant, avec toutes tes souvenirs, tu te rappelais de qui tu étais.

Tu te souvenais que tu avais du sang sur les mains, que tu avais tué pour protéger ta famille, mais tu te souvenais aussi de l'amour que tu ressentais pour Peter et de la tendresse infinie que tu portais à ta fille. Alors lorsque celle-ci se précipita dans tes bras malgré le sang qui te tâchait, tu eus un sanglot, glissant ta tête dans son cou, et te laissas emporter par son étreinte et celle de Peter, qui se glissa contre vous.

Au bout d'un moment, il se releva pour vous ramener à la maison – à la vraie maison, pas celle que tu habitais, mais la vôtre, celle que vous aviez construite tous les deux. Après t'être nettoyée, tu retrouvas Peter et Malia, sur le canapé, et tu te glissas entre eux, ayant encore du mal à y croire – et pourtant, tout était réel, et ta fille se mit à pleurer doucement contre toi. Pendant de longues heures, personne ne bougea, et quand tu remarquas que Malia s'était endormie, Peter t'accompagna pour la mettre au lit.

Cette simple action te fit de nouveau pleurer alors que tu remarquais à quel point ta fille avait grandit loin de toi – simplement deux ans, mais c'était déjà tellement trop !

Tendrement, Peter déposa sa bouche dans ton cou, avant de t'amener dans votre chambre. Là, il te fit l'amour tendrement, lentement, amoureusement, comme si c'était votre première fois, et tu te sentis tellement bien, à ta place et heureuse.

Et si un deuxième enfant grandit dans ton ventre à partir de cette nuit-là, tu ne le sus pas tout de suite.


	14. Ian Bohen - Peter Hale x Fem Reader

_Peter Hale - Ian Bohen x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

Il y avait des endroits que tu aimais bien, dans la vie. Ta chambre, par exemple, ou comme tu aimais l'appeler, ton sanctuaire. Personne n'y mettait les pattes sans ton autorisation, et c'était réellement reposant d'avoir un lieu à toi toute seule.

Ensuite, il y avait le lycée. Oui, tu devais avouer que même si parfois les gens pouvaient être stupides, c'était assez cool, comme endroit – et okay, peut-être que tu aimais bien apprendre aussi, alors cela aidait.

Puis, il y avait la bibliothèque. Ça, c'était la baaaase de la base. Tu aimais particulièrement les livres, en fait, et tu adorais les lire en silence – enfin, tu aimais aussi bien quand tu avais des écouteurs et de la musique calme en fond, mais bref. Tout ça pour dire que tu pouvais passer des heures dans la bibliothèque, à justement, lire.

Mais tu n'avais pas tout à fait prévu de prendre un livre, et de te retrouver littéralement dedans. Mais dedans… Vraiment littéralement. Littéralement de littéralement, même.

Et tu avais encore moins prévu de faillir mourir dès le début ! Sérieusement, quel auteur commençait, dès la première page, à mettre ses personnages dans des situations impossibles ? C'était dans les thrillers, ça, pas dans la fantasy, et encore moins dans la romance, merde !

\- Harleen, t'es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu agis vraiment bizarrement, depuis ce matin !

Il te fallut encore une petite seconde de réflexion pour comprendre que c'était à toi qu'on parlait – parce que mince, tu t'appelais Sarah, toi, pas Harleen ! Et évidemment, que tu agissais bizarrement, tu avais à peine ouvert le bouquin que tu étais tombée dans l'histoire ! Alors non, tu ne savais pas comment Harleen agissait, oui, tu avais cru que c'était une blague quand on t'avait dit de courir, et oui, tu étais presque morte de peur en voyant un putain de loup-garou à deux pas de toi et prêt à t'égorger.

\- Je viens bien, Peter, je t'assure, souris-tu faiblement à Peter.

Peter, qui avait le corps de Ian, ton meilleur ami. Christ, est-ce que les choses pouvaient être encore plus bizarres qu'actuellement ? Tu ne croyais pas. Surtout que Peter agissait à l'opposé de Ian. L'Oméga était brusque, presque toujours moqueur, un sourire narquois posé sur les lèvres en permanence, et avait l'air de prendre les choses toujours différemment. Ton Ian était vraiment totalement l'autre côté de la médaille. Il était calme, tout le temps attentif aux autres, plutôt doux, et quand il riait, c'était pour de vrai.

Mais par contre, c'était vrai que d'un point de vue physique… Des jumeaux. D'ailleurs, toi, tu étais bien dans ton corps – ce qui était peut-être la seule chose bien de cette aventure, parce que tu n'étais pas sûre de supporter être physiquement quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà qu'apparemment, tu étais différente…

Le soupir de Peter te sortit de tes pensées, et avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de dire quelque chose, il t'avait prise dans ses bras, te faisant un câlin. Et mince, pour le coup, ses câlins étaient totalement ceux de Ian : rassurants, tranquilles, et forts. Par réflexe, tu t'agrippas au tee-shirt de Peter et fermas les yeux, respirant son odeur. Tu ne savais pas trop quelle relation avait cette Harleen et Peter, mais en tout cas, ils étaient proches.

Tu expiras lentement, et lorsque tu rouvris les yeux, tu étais affalée sur une table de la bibliothèque.

Est-ce que tout cela était un rêve ?

* * *

Assise sur ton lit, le livre fermé devant toi, tu ne savais pas réellement quoi faire. Trois fois déjà, tu étais retournée dans Teen Wolf. Seulement, tu étais incapable de dire où tu étais dans l'histoire : c'était comme si elle avançait quand tu n'étais pas là ; et tu pouvais ouvrir le bouquin au début comme à la fin, cela n'avait pas eu d'incidence.

Bilan, tu ne savais pas quoi faire. Harleen en prenait toujours plein dans les pattes, mais en même temps, elle avait la meute avec elle, et Peter. Désormais, tu étais presque sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux – Peter te cherchait trop pour que cela soit juste amical.

Mais cela restait le corps de Ian, et toi, tu étais incapable de réussir à bien différencier les deux.

Bilan, Peter trouvait que Harleen agissait bizarrement, et Ian trouvait que toi, tu avais aussi des réactions étranges.

D'ailleurs, comme s'il avait lu tes pensées, ton téléphone vibra soudainement, t'indiquant un appel.

\- Hey, Ian, fis-tu, souriant instinctivement – Harleen ou pas, Peter ou pas, Ian restait ton meilleur ami.

\- Salut, sweetie ! Dis, je me demandais, ça te dirait qu'on se voit, cette après-midi ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu, mais -

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Fit sérieusement Ian à l'autre bout du fil, te faisant claquer des dents. Juste, Sarah, je… Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu agis comme ça en ce moment, mais j'aimerais bien retrouver ma meilleure amie. Alors, juste toi et moi, au parc, comme avant ?

Pendant quelques secondes, ton cœur accéléra sensiblement, et sans comprendre comment, tu te retrouvas à dire oui, quatorze heures, sous le chêne.

Autant dire que le livre fut oublié sur ton lit et que tu passas la demi-heure suivante à t'insulter en te répétant que non, Peter n'était pas Ian, et que non, tu n'étais pas Harleen, et que oui, Ian était ton meilleur ami, mais que c'était tout, bon sang ! Tu poussa un long soupir en te décidant finalement à sortir de chez toi pour ne pas être en retard. Tu pouvais le faire. Tu étais capable de le faire. Et lorsque tu arrivas au chêne et que Ian y était déjà, à regarder le ciel, ton cœur rata un battement. Bon sang. Tu pouvais quand même le faire, même si cela semblait un petit peu plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Sarah !

…  
Okay, beaucoup plus compliqué, parce que mince, le sourire Ian venait de te retourner l'estomac de la plus belle des manières.  
Et ce sourire ressemblait beaucoup trop à ceux de Peter pour ton propre bien.

* * *

S'il y avait quand même quelque chose d'étrange, avec le livre – enfin, encore plus étrange que le fait que tu pouvais entrer dans un univers alternatif, s'entend – c'était le temps.  
Au début, tu avais essayé de trouver un lien – par exemple, un jour là-bas, faisait une minute ici ; mais non, il n'y avait aucun lien.

Du tout.

Désormais, cela faisait presque un an que tu avais le bouquin. Enfin… Tu avais. Disons que tu renouvelais en permanence ton prêt à la bibliothèque, et que le livre n'était jamais demandé, alors… En tout cas, le fait était que sur un an de ton univers, il s'était écoulé presque quatre ans dans l'autre – et une fois, entre deux de tes voyages, il s'était écoulé un an entier.

ENTIER.

Autant dire que cette fois-là, tu avais eu du pain sur la planche pour tout rattraper.

Surtout entre Harleen et Peter, parce que visiblement, ces deux-là avaient réussi à finir par sortir ensemble. Et à chaque fois que Peter te regardait, ou te serrait contre lui, tu avais ton cœur qui faisait la fête, parce que même si c'était Peter, c'était le corps de Ian bon sang.

Et peut-être que tu étais un peu beaucoup tombé amoureuse de ton meilleur ami. En fait, voir Peter, puis voir Ian, c'était tout simplement horrible, parce que Harleen avait une relation avec Peter mais que toi… Toi, tu étais tout simplement trop timide pour tenter de parler à ton meilleur ami. Tu le voulais, mais à chaque fois que tu le voyais, tu avais tes joues qui rougissaient atrocement, et tu perdais le fil de tes mots comme une collégienne.

Bilan, tu t'étais résolue à ne rien dire du tout.

Tu ne disais rien du tout, tu l'observais de loin, et quand tu étais Harleen et pas Sarah, tu te perdais dans les bras de Peter.

Au début, tu avais tenté de ne pas le faire, vraiment – parce que bon sang, tu avais le sentiment qu'au final, Peter tromperait Harleen s'il t'embrassait toi – même si techniquement, c'était elle qu'il embrassait, et toute cette merde était bien trop trop trop compliquée.

Et puis une fois, tu avais ouvert le bouquin, et tu t'étais retrouvé serrée contre Peter, plaquée contre un arbre, avec lui qui t'embrassait comme si tout son monde, c'était toi. Enfin, Harleen.

Mais ces lèvres, c'étaient celles de Ian, et tu avais découvert, au fur et à mesure, que Peter et Ian étaient bien plus semblables que tu ne le croyais – à vrai dire, parfois, tu croyais même avoir Ian en face de toi alors que tu n'étais pas dans ton univers, et certaines fois, tu croyais avoir Peter à tes côtés alors que c'était Ian.

Alors, à ce moment-là, tu avais… Et bien, tout simplement, tu avais perdu pied. Tu t'étais laissé aller complètement, répondant au baiser de Peter avec fougue, même si dans ta tête, les frontières devenaient de plus en plus floues. Lorsque des mains avaient parcouru ton corps, contre cet arbre, tu avais été incapable de dire si c'étaient celles de Peter ou celles de Ian, et tu t'étais juste laissé porter par la puissance du plaisir qui parcourait les moindres nerfs de ton corps.

Et Christ, que cela avait été bon. Lorsque tu étais ressortie de l'histoire – toujours sans comprendre comment, parce que non, en un an, tu n'avais toujours pas réussi à comprendre comment marchais cette chose, tu avais été incapable de regarder en face Ian pendant plusieurs jours. Et heureusement que ton meilleur ami avait été débordé de travail pendant ce moment-là, parce que sinon, tu étais sûre qu'il aurait remarqué qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas chez toi.

Mais bon sang, tu te rappelais encore des mains de Peter qui tenaient des cuisses fermement alors que tu avais enroulé tes jambes autour de sa taille, et comment il t'avait fait l'amour avec passion. Putain.

* * *

Tu avais attendu un bon moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le livre, mais lorsque tu l'avais fait, tu ne t'étais définitivement pas attendue à faire un saut dans le temps de sept mois.  
Et tu ne t'étais encore moins attendue à ce que Peter et Harleen se soient mariés.  
Et que Harleen soit enceinte.

En te rendant compte de cela, tu eus l'impression que ton corps arrêta de fonctionner complètement. En effet, s'il y avait une chose qui était toujours liée entre ce monde et le tien, c'était l'état physique. Si, en étant Harleen, tu t'étais fait griffer, et que tu revenais dans ton monde avant d'être soignée dans l'autre, alors la griffure était sur ton propre corps.

Ce qui voulait dire que tu étais… Enceinte. Toi aussi. Et que c'était pour ça que tu avais du retard sur tes règles depuis deux semaines alors que tu prenais la pilule. Merde !

En tout cas, tu eus à peine le temps de te sortir de ton état de stupeur que le mot « fin » s'affichait devant toi sur un fond noir, avant de te propulser plus durement que jamais dans ton réel monde.

\- Sarah ? Sarah !

\- Qu-quoi ?

Tu clignas fébrilement des yeux, tentant d'éclaircir ta vision et de chasser les étoiles qui voletaient devant tes yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix chaude, que tu attribuas immédiatement à Ian – et effectivement, il y avait bien ton meilleur ami qui te tenait contre lui en te regardant d'un air préoccupé, ses sourcils froncés.

\- Je… Ouais, tout va bien, réussis-tu à dire en souriant faiblement, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de ton cœur.

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que tu étais en train de dormir et d'un coup, tu t'es mise à sursauter, un truc de fou, et -

Ian se coupa brutalement en regardant ton lit – ton lit, sur lequel il y avait le livre. Ton meilleur ami sembla à court de mot pendant quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement,avant qu'il rebaisse ton regard vers toi.

\- Tu… Tu étais Harleen ? Demanda-t-il, semblant à bout de souffle.

Mais mince, comment pouvait-il connaître Harleen ? Et comment pouvait-il avoir deviné que tu avais été – oh, bordel.

\- Tu étais Peter ? Fis-tu, bouche-bée, alors que les implications de cela étaient en train de faire une tornade dans ta tête.

Ian hocha faiblement la tête, et sans que tu puisses t'en empêcher, tu eus un rire hystérique en te cramponnant à lui.

\- Tu… Je… On va être parents Ian, réussis-tu à bégayer, alors que ton rire se transformait en des pleurs, et ton meilleur ami te serra contre lui comme s'il voulait te protéger du monde entier.

* * *

\- Hey, sweetie.

Une paire de bras solide s'enroula autour de tes hanches alors qu'une bouche tendre se posait dans ton cou, et tu te laissas aller dans l'étreinte avec bonheur.

Pendant un moment, Ian resta simplement comme ça, dans ton dos, à embrasser ton cou et ta nuque, avant de finalement se décaler pour te faire tourner. Avec un sourire, tu passas tes bras par-dessus ses épaules, venant jouer avec les cheveux court de sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandas-tu avec un sourire, te coulant contre la chaleur de son corps. Tu étais en train de dormir.

\- Hum, je crois que je n'arrive plus à dormir lorsque ma femme n'est pas à côté de moi, fit-il en souriant, frottant son nez contre le tiens, et tu eus un léger rire.

\- Charmeur.

Ian eut un sourire en coin avant de venir t'embrasser tendrement.

\- Moi ? Si peu ! Murmura-t-il contre tes lèvres, et un sourire étira les tiennes.

Cependant, lorsque Ian entrelaça tes doigts pour te tirer dans votre chambre, tu te laissas faire avec félicité, éteignant juste la lumière de la bibliothèque.

Dedans, il y avait deux exemplaires d'un livre, posés dans un coin, et qui n'avaient jamais été réouverts.


	15. Ian Bohen x Fem Reader (5)

_Peter x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

\- Bonjour, poupée, sourit Ian en déposant un tendre baiser sur ton front.

Une vague de chaleur te traversa alors que tu tentais tant bien que mal de lutter contre celle-ci.

\- Bonjour, Ian, répondis-tu après avoir dégluti difficilement.

Ton beau-père te tendit ta tasse de thé, et tu la récupéras en souriant avant d'en avaler une gorgée, t'affalant sur ta chaise. Dieu, Ian était le seul à réussir à te faire parfaitement ton thé le matin. Pas trop sucré, pas trop parfumé, ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Parfait, en somme. Tu envoyas un grand sourire à ton beau-père qui te fixait, et les yeux de celui-ci s'illuminèrent.

\- Il est parfait, fis-tu, tapotant de l'ongle ta tasse de thé, et Ian eut un léger rire.

\- Content qu'il te plaise, poupée.

Ian eut un sourire, s'apprêtant à ajouter autre chose, mais son téléphone, posé, sur la table, sonna. Il y répondit rapidement, et tu le regardas en haussant un sourcil, intriguée, tout en continuant de boire ton thé tranquillement. Finalement, ton beau-père raccrocha, poussant un léger soupir en secouant la tête.

\- Et bien, Sarah, je vais devoir aller bosser, dit-il en relevant la tête vers toi, et tu eus une légère moue.

Normalement, aujourd'hui, c'était un des rares jours de congé de Ian, mais visiblement… Et bien, cela n'allait pas être le cas. En tout cas, en voyant ta tête, le sourire de ton beau-père se fit un petit peu plus doux et il s'approcha, passant affectivement une main dans tes cheveux.

\- J'espère être rentré pour cinq heures, d'accord ?

\- Okay, fis-tu en avalant une gorgée de thé. Et Maman ?

\- Normalement, ta mère finit sa journée à sept heures, répondit Ian, mais il me semble qu'elle doit faire quelques heures supplémentaires ce soir.

Tu hochas la tête, et ton beau-père sourit, quittant la cuisine pour aller récupérer sa veste en cuir et ses feuilles qui traînaient sur la table basse du salon.

\- Passe une bonne journée !

\- Toi aussi ! Répondis-tu en souriant, laçant un léger geste de la main avant que Ian quitte la maison.

Une fois seule, tu eus un léger soupir, t'affalant un peu plus sur la table de la cuisine. Christ, que le monde était dur avec toi. Pourquoi ton beau-père était-il un canon de beauté pareil ? Sérieusement… Cela devrait être aussi canon à quarante ans. Quarante-trois, pour être précise.

Merde, il était plus sexy que tous les gars de ton université ! Et le pire, c'était que cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il avait épousé ta mère, et que depuis, il n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Tu aurais pu croire qu'à force de le côtoyer tous les jours, tu y serais moins sensible, ou que tu finirais par au moins être habituée à le voir, mais… non. Tout simplement non. Tu avais vingt ans, et tu réagissais toujours de la même manière que quand tu en avais seize.

Bon, okay, quatorze, parce que ta mère et toi aviez déménagé chez Ian deux ans avant qu'ils se marient. Mais bilan de l'affaire, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de trouver que quand même, merde, il était beaucoup trop canon pour ta santé mentale.

Un frisson te traversa alors que tu te rappelais avec exactitude du moment où ton simple… crush pour lui était devenu quelque chose de bien plus fort. Bien plus fort.

C'était un fameux jour de mai, lorsque ta mère s'était remariée avec Ian. Cela avait été une fête terriblement joyeuse et heureuse, et tu te rappelais avoir passé la journée à rire aux éclats, et cela avait été génial. Déjà, à ce moment-là, tu avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure à chaque fois que tu voyais l'homme qui allait devenir ton futur beau-père.

Ian était quelqu'un de drôle, d'attentif, toujours présent malgré son métier, et il n'hésitait jamais à passer un peu de temps avec toi, même s'il était débordé. Au début, tu avais cru que c'était juste pour être dans tes bonnes grâces afin que cela ne pose pas de problème avec ta mère, mais tu avais rapidement réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. Ian passait juste du temps avec toi parce qu'il appréciait ta compagnie, autant que tu appréciais la sienne.

Mais le jour du mariage… Tu étais tombé sur une scène que tu n'étais pas censé voir. Enfin, techniquement, tu avais entendu.

Et putain de merde…

Cette nuit-là – enfin, en plus, c'était le matin, tu avais jouis pour la première fois, simplement avec tes doigts, ton imagination, et les bruits que faisaient ta mère et Ian de l'autre côté du mur. Les jours suivants, tu avais été incapable de les regarder dans les yeux, tellement tu te sentais honteuse. Mais mince, qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé être à la place de ta mère… Être là, dans les draps, avec Ian, avec son corps au-dessus du tien, ses doigts sur ta peau, à te tirer les cris qu'il avait tirés à ta mère…

Foutre.

Tu eus un grognement, laissant ton front cogner contre la table, tentant de réprimer un gémissement. Certes, tu étais toute seule dans la maison, certes, personne n'allait rentrer avant des heures, mais… Mais…

L'image de Ian, torse nu, lorsque tu l'avais vu sortir de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille passas devant tes yeux, et tes résolutions faiblirent en quelques secondes. Merde, merde merde merde. Tu laissas le reste de ton thé sur la table, vérifiant rapidement que la maison était bien fermée, passas rapidement dans la salle de bain, et tu fonças dans ta chambre, le souffle court.

Là, tu t'installas fébrilement sur ton lit, la tête bien à plat sur l'oreiller après avoir enlevé le simple tee-shirt que te servait de pyjama et ton sous-vêtement.

Là, les gestes te vinrent naturellement. Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus al première fois que tu te touchais, et encore moins la première fois que tu te touchais en pensant à Ian. Au fur et à mesure, tu avais même fini par élaborer plusieurs scénarios, qui te faisaient perdre la tête à chaque fois.

Tu mis quelques secondes à calmer ta respiration, avant de lentement faire glisser tes doigts sur ton corps. Tu commençais toujours doucement, imaginant Ian, qui s'installait tranquillement au-dessus de toi. Délicatement, il faisait passer ses doigts le long de ton cou, glissant sur ton sternum, avant de venir caresser tes seins, et ta respiration eut un accro alors que tu te mettais à jouer avec eux. Tu les fis rouler entre des doigts, l'image de Ian incrustée derrière tes paupières, et son prénom s'échappa de tes lèvres dans un soupir.

Bon sang.

Tu fis lentement glisser tes doigts plus bas, arrivant entre tes jambes, et tu commenças à te caresser un peu plus rapidement, imaginant parfaitement les gestes de Ian, un peu moins délicats à cause du plaisir qui le parcourait peu à peu.

Tu inséras avec précaution un doigt en toi, le faisant bouger en même temps que des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes te parcouraient. Tu te tendis au-dessus de ton matelas, écartant un peu plus les cuisses alors que tu sentais une goutte de sueur rouler le long de ta tempe. Il n'y avait que quand tu imaginais Ian contre toi que le plaisir était si fort et si puissant.

\- Merde, Ian, murmuras-tu, ton pouce caressant ton clitoris, et pendant un instant, tu en oublias de respirer.

Tu gémis quelque peu bruyamment, sauf que le grognement qui te répondit ne venait définitivement pas de ton imagination. Ta nuque craqua lorsque tu tournas vivement la tête vers la porte de ta chambre, te figeant immédiatement – parce que la porte était entrouverte, et que là, il y avait Ian, qui avait son pantalon ouvert, et son érection dans sa main, alors qu'il était censé rentrer dans plusieurs heures.

Pendant quelques secondes, tu ne sus pas ce qui fut le plus fort : la honte, la surprise, ou le désir. Puis tu croisas les yeux de Ian, et le dernier prit le pas sur tout le reste. Sans que tu ne sois capable de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et comment cela s'était passé, Ian s'était retrouvé dans ton lit, toi à califourchon au-dessus de lui, et son érection ancrée au plus profond de toi alors que vous faisiez l'amour comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain.

Et lorsque tu t'effondras finalement sur lui, à bout de souffle, Ian mit un certain temps avant de se décider à sortir de toi, enlevant le préservatif et le jetant à l'aveuglette dans la poubelle de ta chambre.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut dans ta chambre que le bruit de vos respirations courtes, puis finalement, Ian vint déposer un léger baiser dans tes cheveux. Tu eus un petit soupir de bonheur, te pelotonnant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, et tu redressas brutalement la tête.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en secouant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû pro -

\- N'essaye même pas de dire ça, le coupas-tu brutalement en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je le voulais, Ian.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'étonnement pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu… ?

\- Oui, dis-tu en hochant la tête. Merde, ça fait des années que je te veux.

Ton beau-père resta silencieux, avant d'avoir un léger rire qui vit vibrer les papillons dans ton estomac.

\- Moi aussi, Sarah, moi aussi.

\- Hein ? Demandas-tu, bouche-bée. Mais… ma mère ?

\- Ta mère est fantastique. Mais elle n'est pas toi. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que cela suffirait, de d'avoir en tant que belle-fille, mais… Visiblement, non.

Ton souffle se coupa un instant, et tu le regardas, bouche-bée. Puis, soudainement, tu te rendis compte que le sexe de Ian était en train de redevenir dur contre ta cuisse. Tu échangeas un regard avec lui, et vous étiez repartis pour un tour.

* * *

\- Alors, poupée ? Demanda Ian, et tu te retournas vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu penses qu'elle va ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle me grossit un peu, fis-tu avec une légère moue, te retournant vers le miroir.

Ian secoua la tête, se levant du siège sur lequel il était assis, et s'approcha de ta cabine d'essayage. Il posa ses grandes mains à plat sur ta taille, enfouissant son nez dans ton cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

\- Pas du tout. Tu es magnifique dedans.

Une légère rougeur vint te grignoter tes joues, descendant dans ton cou, et cela attira un léger rire à Ian quand il sentit ta peau se réchauffer sous ses lèvres. Il releva la tête, déposant un léger baiser dans tes cheveux.

\- Prends-la.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui.

Tu te regardas une dernière fois dans le miroir, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Okay. Va pour celle-là, alors !

Ian eut un sourire, et tu continuas avec lui votre shopping, avant de rentrer à la maison. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que ta relation avec Ian avait changé. Désormais, il avait abandonné l'idée de se comporter comme un beau-père.À vrai dire… vous ressembliez plutôt à un couple. Sauf lorsque ta mère était là, évidemment.

Sauf que les choses commençaient à se dégrader avec elle. Pas entre ta mère et toi, mais entre Ian et elle.

Et d'ailleurs, la porte fut à peine passée que deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà en train de s'engueuler. Ou plutôt, ta mère criait sur Ian.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que j'étais parti avec Sarah faire les magasins !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Ian, à la fin ? Je ne suis pas stupide !

Tu eus un soupir désespéré, secouant la tête, en essayant de passer entre eux pour qu'ils te remarquent et arrêtent de se disputer. Le pire, c'était que Ian disait à chaque fois une partie de la vérité : il passait son temps avec toi, pas avec une amie à elle.

Enfin, visiblement, ta présence ne changeait rien. Là ou pas là, ta mère refusait de lâcher le morceau.

Merde. Tu espérais tellement que cela s'arrête un jour où l'autre.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demandas-tu à Ian, inquiète.

\- Ça va aller.

Tu haussas un sourcil perplexe, mais choisis d'enfouir ton nez dans le cou de Ian pour y déposer un baiser. Ton beau-père eut un léger soupir, avant de rouler dans le lit avec toi.

C'était un de ses jours où il n'avait pas à travailler, et où tu n'avais pas de cours. Aussi, c'était pourquoi vous étiez tranquillement installés dans ta chambre, juste tous les deux. Il y avait ton corps, serré contre le sien, et ses bras qui t'entouraient tendrement.

\- Actuellement, tu sais ce qui pourrait me faire aller mieux ? Demanda Ian levant les sourcils, et tu eus un ricanement, te laissant rouler dessous lui.

\- Hum, je pense que je sais, fis-tu, glissant tes mains dans le dos musclé de Ian.

Ton beau-père eut un léger rire, avant de venir déposer des baisers sur ton cou. Tu eus un geignement, te laissant faire avec délice, et en quelques minutes, Ian t'avais rendue gémissante sous lui, presque incapable de réfléchir correctement. À vrai dire, la seule chose que tu réussis à faire fut d'attraper un préservatif dans ta commode, de déchirer l'enveloppe de tes dents et de lui tendre.

Avec douceur, Ian rentra en toi, gémissant longuement, et tu te cambras, griffant ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus toujours plus encore plus et -

La porte de ta chambre fut brutalement claquée, vous faisant sursauter alors que vous étiez à deux doigts de jouir, et tout ton sang déserta ton visage, parce que ta mère vous avait surprise.

* * *

\- Bonjour, poupée.

Tu tournas dans le canapé, et les bras de Ian s'enroulèrent autour de ta taille, se posant sur ton ventre rebondi. Tu eus un léger sourire, t'appuyant un peu plus contre le torse de Ian.

\- Tu es au courant qu'un jour, tu vas devoir faire tomber le « poupée » ? Marmonnas-tu, baillant derrière ton coude, avant de poser tes mains sur celles de Ian, jouant doucement avec les bagues à vos doigts.

\- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir… non, je ne crois pas.

Ian déposa un léger baiser dessous ton oreille, entrelaçant vos doigts, caressant également vos bagues. Oui, désormais, Ian et toi étiez mariés. Il avait divorcé de ta mère presque dès que celle-ci vous avait surpris ensemble – enfin, « dès »… tout est relatif. La procédure avait pris plusieurs mois, presque un an. Autant dire que la relation que ta mère et toi entreteniez était complexe était un euphémisme.

Mais désormais, c'était toi sa femme, depuis presque quatre ans. Et c'était vous qui avaient un enfant, qui dormait pour l'instant tranquillement dans ton ventre depuis quelques mois. D'ailleurs, un coup de pied se fit sentir sous vos mains liées, et tu eus un léger rire.

\- Et bien, on dirait qu'il y en a un qui est pressé, fis-tu en souriant, et Ian frotta son nez contre ta joue, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres tendrement, et tu tournas la tête pour accueillir sa bouche contre la tienne. 


	16. Ian Bohen x Fem Reader (6)

_Ian Bohen x Fem!Reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

En descendant tranquillement de l'avion, tu redressas tes lunettes de soleil au-dessus de ta tête. Autour de toi, certains gens chuchotaient sur ton chemin, mais tu avais l'habitude de les ignorer. Et puis, à vrai dire, tes vraies fans savaient que les groupies, très peu pour toi. Tu n'hésitais jamais à signer un autographe à quelqu'un qui te le demandait, mais tu haïssais créer des mouvements de foule. Merde, tu étais une actrice, certes, mais pas un animal de foire !

Une fois, tu avais piqué un immense coup de gueule sur le net, et visiblement, cela avait remis en question certaines personnes – celles qui se précipitaient sur les acteurs pour les toucher, ou celles qui les stalkaient en permanence. Bilan, maintenant, tes fans respectaient ton besoin de calme. Enfin, calme, tout est relatif… Disons simplement que tu pouvais aller faire du shopping sans avoir besoin d'un garde du corps – ou en l'occurrence, descendre de l'avion et arriver à l'aéroport sans faire une émeute.

Le problème, c'était que tu avais rendez-vous avec certains des acteurs de Teen Wolf, la série dans laquelle tu allais incarner un nouveau personnage majeur, mais que ton avion avait pris du retard. Aussi, dès que tu étais sortie de l'avion, tu avais envoyé un message à Crystal et Holland, des amies de longues dates – et accessoirement, aussi des actrices dans la série.

Maintenant, il ne te restait plus qu'à les retrouver dans l'aéroport… Bon sang, Los Angeles pouvait pas avoir un aéroport plus petit ?

Puis, finalement, un milkshake vanille en main, des photos prises et des autographes signés plus tard, tu finis par remarquer un petit attroupement à un endroit – et enfin, tu venais de les trouver ! Tu fis un puissant sifflement, tournant pas mal de têtes vers toi, dont celles de Holland et Crystal. Tes amis eurent un léger rire en te voyant comme ça, des sacs aux bras et sur le dos – parce que mince, tu aimais quand même faire les choses comme quand tu n'étais pas connue ; c'est-à-dire, par toi-même, sans trente-six personnes à ton service pour te limer les ongles ou faire ta cuisine.

Tu traversas la petite marée humaine – tu avais vu pire, franchement -, pour rejoindre les acteurs et actrices du casting qui étaient venues à l'aéroport pour te chercher. En réalité, tu en connaissais la plupart, comme les deux Tyler et Dylan, ou Holland et Crystal. Tu les saluas avec joie, prenant de leurs nouvelles alors qu'ils en faisaient de même. Mine de rien, vous aviez tous plus ou moins le même âge, alors vous vous entendiez plutôt bien.

Puis, tu fis la rencontre de Ian, restant un instant bouche-bée face à ses yeux – parce que mince, dans la série, ils étaient vachement fluorescents. Tu avais toujours cru que c'était un effet spécial, mais visiblement… Et bien, visiblement non, parce que quand même, il avait des foutus yeux bleus, Ian. Tu finis par te reprendre, et la discussion s'enclencha rapidement entre vous alors que vous preniez la direction des studios de Teen Wolf pour parler des scénarios et de tout ce qui allait avec, parce qu'amis ou pas, vous étiez quand même là pour travailler. Après tout, la saison trois n'allait pas se tourner toute seule !

* * *

Mais si tu avais eu quelques appréhensions à l'idée de jouer dans une série où les spectateurs avaient déjà leur attachement à leurs personnages, en fait, tes peurs disparurent rapidement, parce que c'était comme si tu avais été intégrée à une grande famille. Tout le monde se soutenait en permanence, et ce n'était pas rare que vous travailliez vos scripts à plusieurs pour avoir une meilleure alchimie entre vous. À vrai dire, vous faisiez presque ça à chaque fois.

Cela avait pour conséquence que tu passais tout de même énormément de temps avec Ian, puisque Peter et Harleen, la chasseuse hybride que tu interprétais, avaient souvent des scènes communes. Et… tu aimais ça. Ian était quelqu'un de… et bien, il était quelqu'un de fantastique. Il savait toujours comment te motiver ou comment te montrer ce qu'il n'allait pas dans ton jeu, et il était incroyablement cultivé et drôle. Aussi, parfois, vos répétitions se finissaient en débats sur des bouquins que vous aviez lus, ou sur certaines musiques que vous écoutiez – là, lui et toi n'aviez pas à le même avis, en général : à l'image de ton style, tu aimais écouter du rock, Ian aussi, mais… vous ne partagiez pas le même type de rock.

En tout cas, le fait était que tu appréciais Ian, qu'il t'appréciait, et que parfois, tu te demandais si les réactions d'Harleen n'étaient pas un peu les tiennes, en fait. Cependant, tu avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à différencier les personnages que tu jouais de toi-même, et cette fois n'allait pas faire exception.

Puis, un jour, alors que tu travaillais, pour une fois, tes textes seules, Cassandre vint te trouver. Cassandre était une de tes amies proches, qui jouait la coéquipière d'Harleen dans la série ; alors, forcément, vous étiez devenues assez proches.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demandas-tu, voyant l'air un peu inquiet sur son visage.

\- Dis, Sarah… Je me demandais, tu en es où, dans le script ?

\- Je suis en train de travailler les scènes de l'épisode douze, pourquoi ? Fis-tu, confuse, et encore plus en voyant la légère grimace qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'actrice.

\- Visiblement, tu as une scène qui a été ajoutée avec Ian, dans l'épisode vingt, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt bien, non ? Demandas-tu, un peu perplexe.

Cassandre eut un léger rire, secouant la tête, avant de te regarder avec ses yeux noisette toujours pétillants.

\- C'est pour du sexe, Sarah, du sexe bestial.

…

Oh.

* * *

Autant dire que désormais, c'était assez compliqué de bosser avec Ian. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de penser à la scène que vous alliez bientôt jouer, et c'était… quelque peu gênant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu avais à jouer des scènes intimes, mais avec Ian… et bien, c'était un peu différent, quand même.

\- Okay, Sarah, on arrête.

\- Quoi ?

Tu relevas la tête, t'apprêtant à demander pourquoi Ian voulait arrêter de répéter, mais tu remarquas à ce moment-là le pli soucieux qui barrait son front.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t'il, et tu détournas le regard.

\- Il n'y a rien, soupiras-tu, essayant de ne pas penser à la scène.

\- Sarah…

\- Vraiment, je t'assure, il n'y a rien ! Dis-tu en redressant la tête, tombant dans ses yeux inquiets.

Ian secoua la tête, se rapprochant un petit peu de toi, et les battements de ton cœur accélérèrent sensiblement.

\- Je sais qu'il y a un problème, fit-il, croisant les bras sur son torse, et mince, pourquoi cela faisait-il ressortir à ce point-là ses muscles ?

\- Je…

Tu eus un soupir, avant de passer une main dans ta nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai quelques… craintes pour la scène de l'épisode vingt, finis-tu par avouer.

Pendant un instant, Ian resta silencieux, avant qu'un soupir se fasse entendre.

\- Oh, God, merci. Je croyais être le seul, fit-il, et tu te retournas vers lui, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, pour rencontrer ses yeux criant d'honnêteté.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Et tu ne sus pas réellement comment cela se passa, mais votre discussion sur la scène que vous alliez tourner se transforma en un baiser, et finalement, tu n'eus plus si peur de jouer l'épisode vingt.

Parce que merde, Ian embrassait foutrement bien, et tu devais avouer que tu te demandais s'il faisait aussi bien l'amour.

* * *

\- Ça tourne !

Un clappement se fit entendre, et en quelques secondes, tu oublias tes pensées et ton histoire pour devenir Harleen, chasseuse redoutable, et sur le point de faire l'amour à Peter. D'ailleurs, Ian – non, Peter, c'était Peter- , vint embrasser tendrement ton cou, et malgré tout le self-control que tu tentais de garder, tu ne pus t'empêcher de gémir sous ses baisers.

Merde, c'était censé être du jeu, tu étais censée jouer quelqu'un prenant du plaisir, pas être la personne prenant du plaisir ! Mais les caresses de Ian étaient si parfaites, si précises sur ton corps, que ce ne fut que par miracle que tu crias « Peter » et pas « Ian ». Tu espérais juste que personne ne l'avait remarqué…

Aussi, lorsque la scène se finit, bien prise du premier coup, tu étais rouge comme une tomate, les doigts encore tremblants alors que tu remettais ton peignoir et tes chaussons – oui, c'était un ensemble Stitch, mais merde, tu aimais ce personnage un max. Et puis, c'était cool le kitch, alors zut. Alors que les gens vous félicitaient, tu échangeas avec Ian un regard à la fois confus, gêné et brûlant.

Certes, vous vous étiez embrassé, deux jours avant, mais ça… ça, c'était autre chose, même si c'était censé être une scène de série. Et tu avais envie de plus. Et tu étais à peu près persuadée que Ian aussi, vu comment il venait de te déshabiller du regard.

Cependant, Cassandre t'appela alors que les techniciens commençaient à remballer leurs affaires, et tu allas la rejoindre, tentant de chasser les rougeurs sur tes joues.

\- Oui ?

\- Sarah, merde, c'était… wow !

Ton amie eut un gigantesque sourire, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ça, c'était chaud, en tout cas ! Tu dois voir ce que ça donne !

Et avant même d'avoir eus le temps de protester, Cassandre était déjà en train de mettre en marche la caméra, qui vous montrait, toi et Ian, en train de faire l'amour comme si vous étiez seuls au monde.

\- C'était réel, hein ? Demanda Cassandre alors que tu voyais Ian gronder, te mordant le cou, et tu y passas par réflexe une main, tapotant le suçon qu'il t'avait fait.

\- Je… Merde, soufflas-tu, bouche-bée, parce que mince, ça rendait bien, en plus.

Et si ta première fois avec Ian se fit pour l'épisode vingt, et bien, ce ne fut pas la dernière.

Pas du tout.

Et peut-être que vous aviez vraiment fini par tomber amoureux, parce que faire l'amour pour une scène ou pour vous… ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

* * *

Tu poussas un long soupir, réarrangeant un pli sur ta robe. Oui, ta robe. Tu mettais une robe presque pour la première fois de ta vie depuis que ta mère avait arrêté de choisir les vêtements à ta place. Et mince, tu n'étais terriblement pas habituée, et heureusement qu'elle était assez longue pour cacher tes pieds, parce que tu n'avais pas mis de talons.

Vraiment, tu comptais éviter de tomber pour l'avant-première, alors tu avais décidé de ne pas doubler la difficulté. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si tu étais petite, de toute façon. Un long sifflement te sortit de tes pensées, et tu te retournas vers Cassandre, qui te regarda de haut en bas.

\- Ben mince, Sarah, tu es magnifique !

\- Tu penses ? Demandas-tu, un peu mal à l'aise, en te regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Tes cheveux étaient relevés en un haut chignon, dégageant ta nuque, et ta robe rouge bustier était moulante jusqu'au niveau de tes cuisses, où elle s'évasait élégamment.

\- J'en suis sûre !

Cassandre eut un gigantesque sourire, avant de te prendre par le bras, et dix minutes plus tard, tu t'avançais sur le tapis rouge avec elle, et Tyler Posey – avec qui elle s'était mise en couple au bout de trois mois. Cela avait été hilarant de les voir se tourner autour, comme ça, et avec le reste du casting, vous aviez même fait des paris quant à la date de l'officialisation de leur couple.

Petit spoil, tu avais gagné.

Holland et Crystal vous rejoignirent à peine le pied posé sur le tapis, et ce fut finalement avec quatre personnes à tes côtés que tu t'avanças. Autant dire que tous les regards se tournèrent vers vous, et les flashs commencèrent à crépiter. Seulement, toi, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Ian, qui peinait visiblement à se détacher d'une femme – femme qui, apparemment, était en train de dire qu'elle était la plus belle de la soirée.

Les gens pouvaient-ils à ce point être narcissiques ?

Puis Ian réussit à se diriger vers vous, et tu ne pus pas retenir le gigantesque sourire qui s'afficha sur tes lèvres lorsqu'il te proposa son bras, les yeux pétillants.

Mince, tu espérais que ton cœur se calme un petit peu, parce que sinon, tu allais réellement finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi classe ! Puis Ian rit, et tu ne fus pas sûre de réussir à t'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il était tout ton monde.

Visiblement, tu ne réussis pas, parce que les journalistes s'emballèrent immédiatement, et tu remarquas, en ouvrant ton téléphone pour prendre une photo de tout le monde, que c'était également le cas des réseaux sociaux. Avec un léger rire, tu montras cela à Ian alors que vous commenciez à monter les marches. Tom amant secouant la tête en se mettant à rire, avant de se pencher.

\- Peut-être qu'il serait temps de leur montrer qu'ils ont raison ? Demanda-t-il, et un sourire malicieux illumina ton visage lorsque tu l'embrassas, devant tout le monde.

Cette image de toi, embrasant Ian, sur les marches du tapis rouge, se retrouva en une des journaux dès le lendemain.

Et, à vrai dire, elle revint de nombreuses fois.

Par exemple, lors de votre mariage, presque un an plus tard, et lorsque tu annonças être tombée enceinte lors de votre lune de miel, puis à la naissance des jumeaux, et enfin lors de votre premier, et puis deuxième, anniversaire de mariage.

Étrangement, tu avais l'intuition qu'elle n'était pas prête à disparaître, cette photo.


	17. Peter x Fem reader (6)

_Peter Hale x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

Les souvenirs de ton enfance et de ton adolescence étaient… un petit peu flous. À vrai dire, tu pensais que cela devait être le cas pour pas mal de gens, mais pour toi, c'était assez agaçant, surtout quand tu te morfondais dans ces souvenirs au moins les trois quarts de ton temps. Même tes rêves, à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas que tu étais malheureuse, mais… c'était juste que ton enfance et ton adolescence avait été géniales.

Du moins, jusqu'à tes seize ans, parce que c'était là qu'un trou avait été créé dans ton cœur.

Tout avait commencé le jour où tu avais crié le plus fort possible. Tu avais quoi, quatre ans ? Trois ans ? Tu ne te rappelais même pas. Ce jour-là, tu étais au parc, avec ta mère – mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle te manquait terriblement -, et il y avait ce petit garçon, à peu près de ton âge. Vous aviez commencé à jouer tranquillement, puis soudain, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés de bleu, et tu avais eu tellement peur que tu avais crié de toutes tes cordes vocales.

Et le petit garçon aux yeux bleus avait été propulsé un mètre ou deux en arrière. Ça, tu t'en rappelais comme si c'était hier. Pendant longtemps, tu avais cru que c'était ton imagination, puis… puis ta mère, sur son lit d'hôpital, t'avais dit que tu étais une Banshee. Une foutue créature surnaturelle. Tout de suite, tes cauchemars, tes réactions, tout était devenu plus logique.

Mais en tout cas, Banshee ou pas, c'était comme ça que tu avais fait la connaissance de Peter, et à partir de ce moment-là, vous ne vous étiez plus lâchés du tout. Toute ton enfance, tu l'avais passé avec lui, à rire et à t'amuser comme une folle avec celui qui était devenu ton meilleur ami. À vrai dire, Peter comptait autant pour toi que Stiles, ton petit frère – mais ce n'était pas le même type d'amour.

Et puis… et puis Peter avait disparu lorsque sa famille s'était fait décimer lors d'un incendie et qu'il avait dû partir avec les quelques membres qui y avaient survécu.

Il ne t'avait jamais recontacté, et tous tes appels avaient été sans réponse.

Tu avais seize ans, et Peter t'avait brisé le cœur, parce qu'il était ton meilleur ami, et du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus là.

Tu poussas un long soupir, secouant la tête.

Bon sang, tu te demandais si un jour où l'autre, tu allais réussir à passer au-dessus de cela. Tu espérais. Remontant ton sac sur tes épaules, tu quittas la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills, où tu travaillais, saluant un de tes collègues qui faisais la fermeture. Rapidement, tu te dirigeas vers ton coin favoris du parc, des écouteurs dans les oreilles alors que tu t'installais sur un arbre. Il avait été fauché par une tempête mais n'avait jamais été enlevé, alors tu l'utilisais comme poste d'observation depuis des années – depuis que Peter était parti en fait.

Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose.

Avec un nouveau soupir, tu changeas de playlist, te mettant quelque chose de plus tranquille, puis tu sortis ton matériel de dessin, et t'immergeas complètement dans la nature en laissant tes doigts faire le reste. Tu aimais dessiner. Beaucoup. Dès que tu le pouvais, tu le faisais, que ce soit des gens où la nature, cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, alors que tu étais en train de croquer les buissons qui commençaient à fleurir avec l'approche de mai, tu lâchas soudainement ton fusain, et le noir t'entoura.

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, tu fus vraiment confuse, parce que merde merde merde, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de se passer ? Il y avait deux secondes, tu étais en train de dessiner, et puis là…

Et puis là, tu ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, en fait. Ou si. Tu savais ce qu'il se passait. Ton pouvoir de Banshee s'était activé – mais tu ne savais pas pourquoi il avait décidé de se mettre à fonctionner maintenant. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, des images se mirent à apparaître sous tes yeux.

Il y avait un homme bizarrement familier, et pourtant, aux allures inhumaines, qui étaient en train de tuer des gens. Ton esprit te souffla le mot loup-garou, et tu ne te questionnas même pas sur la possible véracité de ce fait – parce que tu savais que c'était réel.

Certaines Banshee prévenaient de la mort, toi, tu voyais les morts du passé – et accessoirement, tu te bourrais d'encyclopédie pour tout connaître du surnaturel.

En tout cas, pendant quelques secondes, tu vis le loup-garou aux yeux rouge tuer d'innombrables personnes, toutes innocentes, et tu te sentis pleurer en voyant ce bain de sang inutile. Cependant, tu n'eus pas le temps de t'appesantir dessus que les images changèrent.

Et bordel, comment ça, Derek était de retour à Beacon Hills ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au courant ? Cela voulait dire que Peter était dans le coin, non ? Et – oh, Christ, est-ce qu'il était réellement en train de former une meute avec Scott ? Et Stiles ?

Putain, si quelqu'un touchait à un cheveu de la tête de ton petit frère, cela allait barder ! Mais encore une fois, tu n'eus pas le temps d'assimiler tout ce que tu étais en train de voir que l'image de la meute en formation disparue. À la place, la vision d'un combat apparut, un combat violent, plein de sang de griffes et de crocs.

Et dans ce combat, tu vis Derek tuer brutalement l'homme aux yeux rouges, avant de s'excuser en demandant à son oncle de le pardonner.

Son oncle.

Peter.

Peter était le loup-garou aux yeux rouges. Peter venait de mourir – enfin, était mort, parce que tes visions représentaient toujours des événements passés de plusieurs mois.

Dieu. Peter était un loup-garou, Peter avait tué d'innombrables innocents, et Peter était mort. Et ton petit frère était lié à tout ça, et comble, il avait failli mourir lui aussi. Merde, où était-ce que tu t'étais détourné de lui pour ne pas remarquer ce qui s'était passé ?

Les visions cessèrent brutalement, et tu te laissas envahir par le noir sans protester, trop occuper à essayer de faire passer la douleur qui t'étreignait le cœur.

* * *

Lorsque tu revins à toi, ton carnet à dessin, ton fusain et ta gomme étaient toujours sur tes genoux, ton sac était toujours à côté de toi, mais tu n'étais plus assise sur ton arbre. Tu étais en tailleur, à même le sol, devant une grande maison.

Seulement, cette maison était brûlée, et au bout d'un moment, tu remarquas que tu connaissais cette maison – et que tu y avais déjà mis les pieds un bon nombre de fois. Cette maison, c'était la maison familiale des Hale, la maison de Peter.

Tremblante, tu te redressas, rangeant tes affaires de dessin dans ton sac, et après un instant d'hésitation, tu t'avanças vers la maison, effleurant délicatement le mur extérieur. Il était toujours noir de suie, et tu étais à peu près sûre que personne n'était venu ici depuis l'incendie qui avait ravagé la gigantesque maison.

Ta gorge se serra douloureusement et tu refluas des larmes, tentant de faire passer l'émotion qui te comprimait le cœur.

Après un instant d'hésitation, tu t'apprêtas à rentrer, avant de te figer immédiatement. Des voix masculines arrivaient jusqu'à toi, un peu étouffées, mais tout de même compréhensibles.

Et une des voix était celle de Peter.

Okay.

Tu n'attendis pas plus et pris tes jambes à ton coup, parce que sérieusement, là, tout devenait trop pour toi.

* * *

Seulement, ta visite à la maison des Hales dut te toucher plus que tu le pensais, parce qu'à partir de ce moment-là, tu te mis à avoir des hallucinations.

Pas un robinet qui change de place, ou un monde qui devient soudainement bleu, non, rien de tout ça – même si honnêtement, tu aurais préféré.

Mais non, toi, tes hallucinations, c'étaient des images de Peter. La sensation de Peter. Le contact de Peter Sa voix. Son odeur. Tout. Un jour, tu t'étais réveillée avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir passé la nuit dans ses bras. C'était horrible, comme sensation fantôme, parce que tu te rappelais parfaitement de comment cela faisait, de passer la nuit dans les bras de Peter. Lorsque vous étiez ado, ce n'était pas rare que vous dormiez ensemble. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou même d'amoureux dans ce fait-là, c'était juste que vous étiez… Et bien, fusionnels te paraissait un mot adapté.

Autant dire que lorsque tu t'étais réveillée, tu avais eu la sensation d'être un puits sans fond tellement tu étais triste.

Mais cela n'avait été que le début. Petit à petit, tes hallucinations étaient de venues plus concrètes, plus réelles, et te donnaient l'impression que tu perdait la tête parce que bon sang, tu savais que Peter était mort ! Tu avais même été demander des explications à Stiles – et tu avais dû, au passage, lui expliquer ta nature un petit peu particulière.

Autant dire que lors de cette discussion, tu en avais appris des vertes et des pas mûres – et que vraiment, tu te demandais où tu t'étais trompée dans ton rôle de grande-sœur pour avoir laissé passer tout ça.

Cependant, grande-sœur ou pas, cela ne changeait pas que lorsque tu étais seule à la bibliothèque, Peter était à côté de toi, à te murmurer des phrases tendres à l'oreille. Cela faisait battre ton cœur comme pas possible, et tu te flagellais à chaque fois de te faire avoir par les mots que ton foutu esprit fabriquait.

Seulement, c'était tellement doux de se laisser faire… Parfois, Peter apparaissait lorsque tu étais dans le parc, et il s'installait derrière toi, enroulant ses bras autour de ta taille en te laissant assez de place tout de même pour dessiner. Dans ces moments-là, il se contentait de raconter doucement des histoires, et sa voix à ton oreille te donnait l'impression de sombrer dans un doux état second.

Bon sang, tu haïssais ces moments autant que tu les adorais. Tu aurais juste tellement voulu qu'ils soient avec Peter, et pas avec l'imagination de ton cerveau…

Mais ton cerveau était un petit fourbe qui t'amena bien plus loin que c'était réglementaire, parce qu'une fois, Peter t'embrassa. Toute la scène s'était passée comme au ralenti. Tu étais à la bibliothèque, Peter avec toi pendant que tu rangeais des livres dans la section mythologique – section aussi vide de monde que pleine de bouquins. Comme d'habitude, tu essayais de l'ignorer, de ne pas te faire prendre au jeu de tes propres hallucinations, puis… Puis tu avais perdu pied.

Tu avais perdu pied lorsque Peter avait posé la min sur ton épaule, te faisant te retourner pour te plaquer contre les étagères, et il t'avait embrassé, lentement, langoureusement, comme si vous n'étiez que deux monde – et qu'il était réel.

Tu n'avais même pas pensé à protester, à te libérer, ou à faire quoi que ce soit, non, tu t'étais juste laissée faire, parce que c'était trop bon pour que tu cherches à briser ce moment.

Mais quelqu'un était arrivé, et Peter s'était évaporé, te laissant les larmes aux yeux, une boule dans la gorge, et un coeur en mille morceaux. Peut-être que finalement cela avait toujours été de l'amour que tu ressentais pour Peter, mais que tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte.

Putain, tu allais réellement devenir folle, si tes hallucinations continuaient d'escalader, comme ça.

Le pire, c'est qu'elles continuèrent, encore et encore, et un matin, quelques semaines plus tard, tu t'étais réveillée en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps parce que le soir précédent, Peter t'avais fait l'amour de la plus belle des manières, quelque chose de torride mais d'étrangement tendre, de fougueux mais pourtant terriblement amoureux.

Mais ce n'était que ton imagination, la sensation de ses mains sur ton corps n'était pas réelle et ne l'avait jamais été, et cela te brisa un peu plus.

* * *

Puis quelque chose de nullement prévu arriva. À vrai dire, ce n'était tellement pas prévu que tu en restas choquée, la mâchoire écrasée au sol, pendant de longues minutes.

\- Pe… Peter ? Bégayas-tu, incapable de croire tes yeux.

\- Harleen, répondit-il en souriant, avant de t'attraper pour te serrer contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans ton cou.

Pendant de longues secondes, tu ne réagis pas, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais finalement, la sensation du corps nu de Peter contre toi te fit réagir, et tu le repoussas, les joues brûlantes, avant que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent dans ta tête.

\- Alors tout ça, c'était juste pour que je te fasse renaître ? Murmuras-tu, la voix brisée, alors que tu faisais un pas en arrière.

\- Harleen, écoute, commença Peter, mais tu levas brutalement la main devant toi.

\- Non ! Non, je ne veux rien entendre, fis-tu en secouant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je… Laisse-moi, réussis-tu tout juste à dire, avant de partir en courant, te carapatant chez toi le plus vite possible.

Là, tu t'enfouis sous tes couvertures, ignorant Stiles et votre père qui te demandaient où tu étais passée et ce que tu étais arrivée. Les larmes ne mirent pas plus de trois secondes avant de dévaler sur tes joues, et lorsque tu t'endormis, ce fut d'épuisement et d'un cœur plus brisé que jamais.

Le pire, c'était que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'avoir pensé, en voyant Peter, que son corps était encore plus magnifique en vrai que dans tes hallucinations. Ton cerveau avait eu bon, mais la réalité était encore plus belle.

* * *

Dire que tu fuis Peter après cela était un euphémisme. Mais merde, tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu lui en voulais le plus : pour ne jamais t'avoir recontactée, pour être revenu à Beacon Hills sans même te le dire, ou pour t'avoir utilisé – enfin, surtout tes pouvoirs de Banshee, pour renaître, et sans, sans même faire attention à tes sentiments pour lui qui avaient quelque peu évolués.

Autant dire que tu ne voulais ni voir Peter, ni en entendre parler. Non, toi, tu voulais juste panser tes plaies dans ton coin. Et aussi oublier les hallucinations que tu avais eues et qui faisaient plus de mal que de bien.

Mais tu aurais dû savoir qu'avec Peter, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le veut. C'était presque une règle d'or avec lui, et bon sang, comment avais-tu pu même oublier ce fait ? Peter était quelqu'un avec qui les règles normales ne s'appliquaient pas, et quelqu'un qui faisaient les choses à sa manière. Merde, c'était la personne la plus têtue que tu connaisses.

Alors lorsque Peter te coinça, à la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne et que c'était ton jour de fermeture, tu n'en fus même pas surprise. À vrai dire, une partie de toi était même plutôt étonnée que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

Et tu ne savais pas réellement s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer, mais Peter t'avait attrapé dans le même rayon que ton hallucination de lui l'avait fait, exactement contre la même étagère. Sauf que cette fois, personne ne pourrait venir te sauver, parce que la bibliothèque était fermée, et que tu étais seule avec lui dedans.

Et Christ, ce que tu aurais aimé être forte, lui tenir tête, lui dire de dégager, de ne jamais s'insérer une nouvelle fois dans ta vie après le bazar monstre qu'il y avait mis, mais tu ne fis rien de cela. En fait, au moment-même où il déposa ses lèvres contre les tiennes, tu te sentis faible, incapable de lui refuser la moindre chose parce que putain, c'était tellement stupide et inconsidéré, mais Peter restait le meilleur ami que tu avais eu pendant plus d'une décennie et la personne dont tu étais comme qui dirait amoureuse.

Autant dire que tu répondis à son baiser avec fougue, mais que tu ne sus pas si ce fut lui ou toi qui vous guida vers le banc le plus proche, où il te fit l'amour avec tendresse, volupté, passion et délicatesse.

L'alchimie que vous aviez auparavant était toujours là, et lorsqu'il se pelotonna conte toi, embrassant tendrement chaque partie de ton visage alors que la température de vos corps redescendait peu à peu, tu te laissas faire, prenant toute cette affection pour panser tes plaies.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il par dire, te faisant brusquement ouvrir les paupières.

\- Pardon ?

Peter cligna des yeux, semblant moins sûr de lui que précédemment.

\- Visiblement, non, tu ne le savais pas, marmonna-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Je… Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je suis à peu près incapable de te dire depuis quand ça date. Je croyais que tu étais au courant, mais que cela ne t'intéressait pas plus que ça. Ça devenait tellement dur de te voir vivre à côté de moi sans que rien ne change entre nous que lorsque j'ai dû partir, j'en ai profité pour couper tous les ponts avec toi, dans l'espoir que mes sentiments pour toi se fanent.

Peter resta silencieux un léger instant, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Bon, ça a pas réellement marché, mais c'était l'idée.

\- Crétin, ris-tu doucement, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, avant de lui caresser la joue.

Les yeux de Peter se mirent à luire doucement, leur bleu devenant fluorescent, et tu redressas légèrement la tête pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

\- Des jumeaux ? S'étrangla ton père, alors que Stiles semblait – pour une fois, à cour de mot.

Tu échangeas un regard avec Peter, posant une main sur ton ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir doucement. Il avait peu à peu près la même réaction, plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsque vous aviez appris cela à l'échographie.

\- Oui, des jumeaux, fis-tu en hochant la tête, ne retenant même pas un sourire au souvenir de Peter, te regardant toi, puis ton ventre, puis toi, comme si un miracle venait juste de se produire. Des vrais jumeaux, précisas-tu.

\- Ben dis donc, vous n'y avez pas été de main morte, à la lune de miel ! Dit finalement Stiles en éclatant de rire, et tu secouas la tête avec amusement alors que ton mari déposait tendrement une main dans ton dos.

Effectivement, vous n'y aviez pas été de main morte. Mais mince, les Bahamas, quoi…


End file.
